Im Zeichen des dunklen Lordes
by Nerak-23
Summary: UPDATE! Kapitel 24 ist da! Ein kurzes Zwischenspiel, vor dem endgültigen Finale! Vergesst die Reviews nicht!
1. Die Ankunft

Disclaimer:

NICHTS von alledem hier gehört mir, sondern alles ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene rein gar nicht an der Geschichte, außer ein bisschen Spaß und ein Reviews (hoffentlich!).

Dies ist meine erst FanFic seit über 10 Jahren. Daher bitte ich um Nachsicht. Bisher sind 8 Kapitel fertig, ich werde sie nach und nach hochladen, wenn Bedarf besteht. Wie schnell es dann weiter geht, weiß ich nicht, da ich in nächster Zeit eine Menge zu tun habe.

Zur Story ist zu sagen, dass es sich um eine Geschtichte handelt, in der zunehmend mehr und mehr Professor Snape auftauchen wird. Die grobe Handlung ist schon in meinem Kopf vorhanden, und wartet darauf, irgendwann einmal zu Papier gebracht zu werden. In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen! --- UND DIE REVIEWS NICHT VERGESSEN!

1. Die Ankunft

Gerüchte verbreiteten sich schnell in Hogwards. „Hast Du schon gehört, Dumbledore hat einen Muggel nach Hogwards eingeladen?", wandte sich Draco Malfoy verächtlich an einen seiner Hauskameraden aus Slytherin. „Langsam wird der alte Mann wirklich senil. Sollen sich die Gryffindortölpel doch mit ihm rumschlagen, anderswo wird er ja wohl kaum untergebracht werden."Die Schüler hatte sich zum Beginn des Schuljahres gerade in der großen Halle eingefunden, und die staunenden Erstklässler sollten vom sprechenden Hut nun ihren Häusern zugewiesen werden.

Samantha schaute sich mit großen Augen in der Halle mit dem künstlichen Himmel um, so ähnlich hatte sie sich Hogwards vorgestellt, aber in Wirklichkeit war alles noch größer, noch heller, noch wunderschöner, als sie es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte vorstellen können. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, noch vor vier Wochen war sie fest davon ausgegangen, dass ihr Leben niemals eine positive Wendung nehmen würde. Wendy würde nach Hogwards zurückkehren, und sie würde wieder Tag für Tag im Waisenhaus die Erniedrigungen und Demütigungen der Leiterin ertragen müssen. Wie hatte sie Wendy beneidet, als sie vor 5 Jahren den Brief aus Hogwards bekommen hatte, wie sehr hatte sie sich gefreut, wenn Wendy in den Ferien zurückkam und ihr alles haarklein erzählte und sie die Zauberbücher lesen konnte – nachts, wenn alle schliefen, mit einer Kerze auf dem Dachboden des alten verwitterten Hauses, das seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern vor 15 Jahren ihr Heim war. Die Zaubersprüche und Zaubertränke waren Ihr bald mehr vertraut als die Welt, die sie umgab, und die sie so sehr zu hassen gelernt hatte. Einzige Ablenkung im öden Alltag waren die Eulen, die ihr regelmäßig die netten und langen Briefe von Wendy aus Hogwards brachten.

Und dann kam der Tag, der ihr ganzes Leben verändern sollte. Eines Abends, als sie gerade in Wendy's „Zaubertränke der Verwandlung"gierig das Rezept des Vielsafttrankes studierte, ließ sich eine wunderschöne weiße Schneeeule auf der Dachluke nieder und machte sich mit einem leisen Kratzen auf dem Fenster bemerkbar. Als sie das Fenster öffnete und den Vogel hereinließ, ließ dieser sich auf ihrem Arm nieder und schaute sie mit großen fragnden Augen an. Der Brief, den er gebracht hatte war anders als alle Briefe sie vorher bekommen hatte – er war versiegelt und mit dem Wappen von Hogwards versehen. Mit einem Schaudern hatte sie das Siegel gebrochen und das Pergament herausgezogen. Was sie las, ließ sie vor Schreck fast ohnmächtig werden...

_Sehr geehrte Miss Samantha Sidell,_

_hiermit möchte ich Sie ganz herzlich einladen, das nächste Schuljahr in Hogwards, Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst, zu verbringen. Da ich von Ihrer engen Freundschaft mit Miss Wendy Wicked in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, nehme ich an, dass Sie mit den Gepflogenheiten unserer Schule vertraut sind, und die Einmaligkeit dieser Einladung zu schätzen wissen – nie zuvor hat ein Muggel die Hallen von Hogwards betreten dürfen oder an unserem Unterricht teilnehmen können. Ich sehe dies als ein sehr interessantes Experiment an, und hoffe, dass Sie ihrerseits bereit sind, sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen._

_Ihre Schulsachen werden Sie in Hogwards erhalten, da ihnen der Zugang zu der Zaubererbank Gringotts als Nichtmagier verwehrt ist. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Ihr Albus Dumbledore_

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Aber auch beim zweiten und dritten Lesen löste sich der Brief nicht in Luft auf noch wachte sie aus einem Traum auf. Und eine Fahrkarte für den Hogwardsexpress lag auch in dem Brief, also konnte das Abenteuer beginnen.

Als Samanthas Gedanken in die Gegenwart der Hallen von Hogwards zurückkehrten, war die Zeremonie der Hauseinteilung schon in vollem Gange. Kaum dass alle Erstklässler ihren Häusern zugeteilt worden waren, erhob sich der Schulleiter, den sie von ihrer Sammlung der Karten aus den Schokofröschen bereits kannte, und setzte zu einer seiner berühmten Reden an.

„Nun, bevor wir uns den eigentlich Feierlichkeiten zuwenden, möchte ich die Schüler auf eine weitere Neuerung in Hogwards hinweisen. Zunächst sei erwähnt, dass der Astronomieturm aufgrund einiger Renovierungsarbeiten in den nächsten vier Wochen für Schüler gesperrt ist, des weiteren möchte ich ihnen eine neue Gastschülerin vorstellen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, eine junge Frau aus der Muggelwelt für dieses Schuljahr in unsere Schule aufzunehmen, damit Sie alle Gelegenheit haben, Erfahrungen aus der Welt der Nichmagier aus erster Hand aufzunehmen. Miss Samantha Sidell kommt aus London und weiß durch Ihre beste Freundin, die nunmehr das sechste Jahr in Hogwards verbringt, bestens über unsere Welt bescheid. Miss Sidell, darf ich Sie bitten vorzutreten, damit der sprechende Hut auch Sie einem unserer Häuser zuweisen kann!?"

Na, das fing ja gut an! Zitternd bewegte sich Samantha nach vorne, wo die Lehrer im Halbkreis an ihren Tischen saßen, und gespannt darauf schauten, was wohl passieren würde, wenn man einem Muggel den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen würde. Ihr Blick wanderte zunächst zu Albus Dumbledore, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte, dann wurden ihre Augen auf eine schwarze Gestalt gezogen, die mit unbewegter Miene weit links am Tisch saß. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, spürte sie einen Blick aus seinen Onyxfarbenenen Augen, der sie mit einer Verächtlichkeit auf all ihre Schwächen zu durchleuchten schien – das also war Professor Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, den Wendy so sehr haßte.

Mit weichen Knien ging sie auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Halbkreises zu und setzte sich hin. Professor McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf, und kaum, dass er ihre schulterlagen braunen Haare berührt hatte, begann er mit ihr zu sprechen.

„So, so, da bist Du ja endlich! Also, Du bist mutig und begabt, ehrgeizig und neugierig, aber auch schüchtern und unbeherrscht. Du strebst nach großem, hast große Talente.... Schwierig...schwierig... Nein, ein Hufflepuff bist Du nicht, auch kein Ravenclaw..."

„_**Nach Gryffindor, bitte, nach Gryffindor... Nicht nach Slytherin..."**_

"_Nicht nach Slytherin? Nun, Dir würde es sicher gut ergehen in Gryffindor, Du hast alle Eigenschaften, die man dort braucht, um Großes zu leisten. Aber trotzdem, ich bleibe dabei – Du gehörst nach **SLYTHERIN**!!!"_

Das war nun wirklich nicht das, was sie sich gewünscht hatte, alles, aber nicht nach Slytherin, dem Haus der Reinblüter Panik keimte tief in ihrem Inneren auf. Der sprechende Hut musste doch gemerkt haben, dass sie eine Muggel war, und außerdem, Wendy war in Gryffindor, was sollte denn jetzt aus ihr werden. Langsam bereute sie ihre Entscheidung, nach Hogwards gekommen zu sein, wer weiß, was sie da noch alles für böse Überraschungen erwarten würden...

Aber, was solls! Sie war hier und würde das beste daraus machen!

„Na, Schlammblut! Nein, Du bist ja nicht einmal ein Schlammblut." Grinste sie ein blonder Junge am Tisch der Slytherins frech an, als sie sich an den Tisch setzen wollte."

„Hüte Deine Zunge Malfoy, klar, sonst bekommst Du es mit mir zu tun.", tönte eine Stimme vom Nebentisch der Gryffindors, „Ich bin Hermine Granger. Hallo. Laß Dich von Malfoy nicht einschüchtern, der hat sie nicht alle, glaubt er sei was besseres."

„Ohhh....Braucht das kleine Muggelblut etwa Hilfe von einer Griffindorgöre..?!" erwiderte Draco Malfoy spöttisch, doch als er ihre Faust in der Rippengegend spürte brach er jäh ab.

„Hallo Hermine, ich bin Samantha. So schnell bin ich nicht einzuschüchtern!", grinste sie das nette Mädchen von Nachbartisch an. So schlecht fing der erste Tag ja gar nicht an, aber dass sie sich im Haus Slytherin wohlfühlen würde, wenn sie Kontakt zu den Gryffindors pflegte, das bezweifelte Sie dann doch. Aber man würde sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten, schlimmer als im Waisenhaus würde es wohl kaum kommen.

„Miss Sidell? Kann ich Sie bitte kurz sprechen?", wurde Sie von Albus Dumbledore angesprochen, „Kommen Sie doch bitte mit in mein Büro, ich möchte ein Paar Dinge bezüglich des Unterrichts mit Ihnen besprechen."

Samantha folgte dem Mann, der sie mit einer für sein Alter behänden Schnelligkeit durch die langen Gänge von Hogwards führte, bis sie schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu seinem Büro bewachte, angekommen waren. „Himbeergelee mit Honigdrops", das Passwort ließ den Wasserspeier zur Seite schwenken und die Stufen herunterfahren. Der Weg in die geheiligten Räume des Schulleiters war frei. „Setzten Sie sich doch bitte, Miss Sidell!"bot ihr der Schulleiter den Platz auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schreibtischs an, während er selbst auf der anderen Seite platz nahm.

Mit großen Augen schaute Samantha sich in dem Büro um, dieses war wohl der einzige Raum, den Wendy noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und der daher auch ihr bisher nur aus den Gerüchten bekannt war. Die Bilder an den Wänden zeigten Lehrer und Schulleiter früherer Generationen, das ganze Zimmer war mit technischen Spielereien vollgestopft, und in der Ecke des Raumes stand die berühmte Vogelstange, auf der Fawkes, der legendäre Phoenix von Professor Dumbledore sich nun bemerkbar machte, indem er sein Gefieder schüttelte und sich dann leise durch die Lüfte gleitend auf der Schulter von Samantha niederließ. „Ah, Fawkes scheint neugierig zu sein, wen ich diesmal mitgebracht habe. Ungewöhnlich, er scheint sie zu mögen."

Samantha streichelte vorsichtig über das Gefieder des goldroten Vogels, und spürte die lebendige Wärme des Vogels ihren Körper durchfluten.

„Nun, Miss Sidell, weshalb ich Sie herbestellt habe, ist dass ich mit ihnen kurz ihren Stundenplan durchsprechen möchte. Sie werden, genauso wie alle anderen, den Unterricht in vollem Umfang besuchen, keine Ausnahmen, keine Sonderregelungen. Aber ich nehme ohnehin an, dass es Ihnen so am liebsten ist?!"

„Ja Professor, aber, ich... Ich meine... Wie soll ich..."

„Wie sie an den Stunden der Zaubersprüche teilnehmen sollen, wenn Sie nicht einmal einen Zauberstab oder irgendwelche magischen Fähigkeiten besitzen? – Nun, es gibt eine Menge Theorie, die beherrscht werden will, und ich habe sämtliche Lehrer angewiesen, Sie verstärkt in dieser zu unterrichten, außerdem, wer weiß, was Sie hier noch alles lernen werden. Ist es nicht ein Spruch aus der Muggelwelt - Man soll niemals nie sagen?"

Seine Augen schienen in weite Ferne zu schweifen.

„Professor?"

„ Ach, nichts, genießen Sie einfach die Zeit hier!"

Samantha spürte, dass er Ihr keine weiteren Informationen diesbezüglich preisgeben würde, aber noch etwas anderes brannte Ihr auf der Seele.

„Da wäre noch etwas Sir, der Hut, ich meine..."

„Warum er Sie nach Slytherin geschickt hat? Das weiß auch ich nicht, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass der Hut immer weiß, was er tut, und noch niemals mit seiner Einschätzung daneben gelegen hat. Sie werden sich mit den Slytherins schon arrangieren, Miss Sidell."

So sicher war sie sich da nun wirklich nicht, aber darüber zu diskutieren hatte offensichtlich keinen Wert.

„Ach ja, Miss Sidell, da ist noch etwas, das Sie bekommen sollten. Sie wissen doch, dass jeder Schüler ein Haustier mitbringen darf, nicht wahr?"

„Ja Sir, aber ich habe kein Tier mitgebracht. Im... Da wo ich vorher lebte, durfte ich kein Tier haben."

Die weisen tiefblauen Augen des weisen Zauberers suchten die ihren und schauten, so empfand sie es jedenfalls, mit schmerzvollem Blick bis in den tiefsten Winkel ihrer Gedanken.

„Natürlich nicht, wie dumm von mir. Nun, Fawkes hat ihnen jemanden mitgebracht." Bei diesen Worten erhob Fawkes sich von ihrer Schulter, und trillerte in wunderschönen zuckersüßen Tönen, um sich danach wieder auf seinem angestammtem Platz auf der Stange niederzulassen. Im selben Augenblick spürte Samantha einen leichten Luftzug und spürte wie sich etwas auf ihrer rechten Schulter vorsichtig niederließ. Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte Ihr, dass es ein weiterer Phönix war, wesentlich kleiner als Fawkes, aber mit dem gleichen wunderschönen Gefieder und dem klugen Blick. Liebevoll schmiegte er sich an ihre Wange und trällerte leise, als sie ihm unbeholfen über das weiche Gefieder strich.

„Aber Sir, das geht doch nicht, ein Phönix ist ein solch kostbares und seltenes Tier..."

„Nicht ich, Miss Sidell, habe diesen Phönix ihnen geschenkt, dazu wäre ich nicht in der Lage, nein, ein Phönix sucht sich seinen Herren selbst, und wenn er einmal einen Freund gefunden hat, dann ist er ihm bis zu dessen Tod der treueste Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann. Und dieser Phönix, hat sich nun offensichtlich Sie als Freund und Begleiter auserkoren. Eine seltene Gabe, Miss Sidell."Ein seltsamer, trauriger Ausdruck legte sich über Dumbledores Gesicht, der jedoch schon im nächsten Augenblick wieder verschwunden war und dem üblichen verschmitzten Grinsen gewichen war.

„Dieser Phönix heißt übrigens Fidelio. Und was die Versorgung angeht, eine Vogelstange finden Sie in neben ihrem Bett, und ich habe meinen Hauselfen angewiesen, für Fidelio Futter und Wasser mit zu besorgen, Phönixe benötigen eigentlich nur Wasser und ab und zu mal eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit,"sah Dumbledore sie mit seinem vielsagenden Blick an, „sie sind fast wie Menschen, möchten Sie vielleicht ein Schokoladentoffee?"

„Nein Danke, Sir."Samantha konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen – ein Phönix hatte ausgerechnet sie als Freund und Beschützer (oder vielleicht auch Schützling) auserkoren, das war einfach zu unglaublich um wahr zu sein.

„Gut, dann denke ich, kehren Sie am besten in die große Halle zurück, und nehmen an den weiteren Feierlichkeiten teil. Viel Glück Miss Sidell, ich denke Sie werden es brauchen können."

Der Abend verlief unspektakulär, Samantha hatte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore wieder zurück an den Tisch der Slytherins gesetzt und sich den vielen Köstlichkeiten stillschweigend zugewandt, Fidelio auf der Schulter, und mit einem Ohr bei den Gesprächen der Slytherins.

„Hast Du gesehen, sie hat einen Phönix dabei? Dieses Schlammblut! Wie kann Sie es wagen so ein magisches edles Geschöpf zu besitzen!?" war nur eine der vielen Gemeinheiten, die sie unbemerkt von den anderen stillschweigend anhören musste. Als sie spät am Abend die Schlafräume der Slytherinmädchen betrat, war unschwer zu erkennen, welches ihr Bett sein würde. An einer Ecke des Zimmers, stand ein einzelnes Himmelbett, während die anderen Schlafstätten eng aneinandergereiht in der anderen Ecke des Raumes standen.

Sie schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen und den Kloß im Hals herunter, was auch immer passieren würde, SIE würde nicht klein beigeben – denn schließlich war dies die Chance ihres Lebens. Und mit diesem Gedanken fiel sie in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.


	2. Die Macht der Zaubertränke

2. Die Macht der Zaubertränke

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Samantha durch leise Stimmen geweckt. „Pssst, pass bloß auf, dass sie nicht aufwacht – wir wollen doch, dass Professor Snape sie gleich ganz besonders ins Herz schließt, wenn sie direkt zur ersten Stunde zu spät kommt..."Mit einem erschreckten Blick auf die Uhr stellte Samantha fest, dass sie verschlafen hatte, das Frühstück war längst vorbei, und in weniger als 10 Minuten würde die erste Stunde beginnen. Während die anderen den Raum schon verlassen hatten, sprang sie aus dem Bett, hinein in die Kleidung und den Umhang, fuhr sich einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare und stürmte, die Schulsachen schnell vom Nachttisch reißend und dem noch schlafenden Fidelio ein „Bis Nachher!"zurufend, in Richtung des Kerkers, wo sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke erwartete. Noch gerade rechtzeitig gelang es ihr durch die Tür zu schlüpfen, bevor Malfoy selbige hinter sich schloss.

Mit einem Blick auf Wendy, deren Nachbarplatz schon belegt war, suchte sie sich einen Platz in der hintersten und dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes, in der Hoffnung, so vor den Gemeinheiten der Mitschüler und des Lehrers einigermaßen sicher zu sein.

Professor Snape sich schon vor der Klasse in Position gebracht und ließ seinen vernichtenden Blick über die Reihen der Schüler schweifen. „Fangen wir an –ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie nicht ihr ganzes Halbwissen in den Ferien vergessen haben, sofern sie überhaupt jemals welches besessen haben.", ließ die eiskalte und sarkastische tiefe Stimme des Zaubertranklehrers die Schüler erschauern. Jetzt würde eines seiner berüchtigten Verhöre kommen, mit denen er dann seine Punktabzüge für Griffyndor begründen könnte.

„Was passiert, wenn sie einem Zaubertrank in gleicher Menge den geriebenen Panzer eines Nashornkäfers und die getrockneten Blätter einer Brandwurz hinzufügen? – Miss Sidell?". Snape drehte sich langsam in Richtung der Ecke, wo er die Schülerin sitzen sah, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, der Blick emotionslos.

„Nichts Sir. Der geriebene Panzer des Nashornkäfers kompensiert mit seinem basischen Anteil den sauren wirksamen Bestandteil der Brandwurz. Eine solche Kombination ist vollkommen wirkungslos."

Wenn Snape über diese Antwort erstaunt war, so ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken. „Und was würden sie nehmen, um einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf zu brauen?"

Verzweifelt kramte Samantha in ihren Gedanken nach der Antwort. Sie hatte das irgendwo gelesen, aber es war kein Teil des eigentlichen Unterrichtsstoffes gewesen – natürlich das hatte im Anhang des Buches über komplexe Zaubertränke gestanden.

„Die Grundessenz dieses Trankes ist der Sud aus der Wurzel des scheinbaren Todes. Es ist dabei zu beachten, dass die Wurzel auf keinen Fall frisch geschnitten werden darf, da erst die Oxidation mit der Luft die wirksamen Bestandteile erzeugt. Der Sud wird dann vermischt mit einer Prise Alraunensaft, um die Nebenwirkungen zu lindern. Wichtig ist es, dass die Mengenangaben genau zu beachten sind, da der Saft der Wurzel des scheinbaren Todes zu einer Verlangsamung des gesamten Stoffwechsels und bei Überdosierung zu einem schleichenden aber schmerzlosen Tod führt."

„Danke Miss Sidell – 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Wie ich sehe, bekommen Sie Konkurrenz, Miss Granger."

Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre sie spätestens jetzt tot vom Stuhl gefallen, als sie die Blicke bemerkte, mit denen Draco Malfoy und die übrigen Slytherin Schüler sie gerade bedachten.

„Nun, wir werden heute einen Trank der besonderen Art brauen. Sie finden das Rezept auf Seite 13 ihres Buches. Die Zutaten stehen dort vorne im Schrank, ich will keinen Mucks hören, bis sie fertig sind – ich hoffe sie haben mich verstanden...

Nein, Sie nicht, Miss Sidell! Dieser Trank wird ihnen aufgrund mangelnder magischer Fähigkeiten kaum gelingen, und ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mir mein Labor in die Luft jagen. Es reicht ja schließlich, dass Mr Longbottom das in regelmäßigen Abständen versucht."Mit einem drohenden Blick wandte sich Snape in Richtung von Neville Longbotten, der sich augenscheinlich am liebsten unter den Tisch verkrochen hatte.

„Sie, Miss Sidell, werden mir hier vorne bei der Zubereitung eines Trankes zur Verstärkung magischer Wirkungen assistieren."

„Sir?!" _Alles, nur das nicht... Bitte... Musste er sie denn so vor allen anderen bloßstellen?! _Sie konnte schon die hämischen Blicke der anderen sehen, während sie sich vergeblich bemühen würde, ihr umfangreiches theoretisches Wissen in praktische Resultate umzusetzen.

„Ich denke ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt! Ihr Platz ist hier oben, nun stehen Sie nicht wie festgewurzelt da, sondern kommen Sie her, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Langsam bewegte sich Samantha in Richtung des Tisches, wo der Zaubertranklehrer ungeduldig auf sie wartete „So, dann können Sie ja anfangen. Die Zutaten und das Rezept finden sie links auf dem kleinen Tisch, die verschiedenen Tiegel und Geräte stehen rechts auf dem kleinen Schrank."

„Professor Snape, Sir, ich habe das noch nie gemacht, ich... ich habe fürchte ich zwei linke Hände..."Niedergeschlagen zwang sie sich zu dem bleichen Lehrer aufzusehen.

„Das trifft sich ja ausgezeichnet – Sie sind doch Linkshänderin, oder nicht?"

Mit diesen sarkastischen Worten drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und wandte sich dem Rest seiner Klasse zu, die die Szene mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Entsetzen beobachtet hatte.

Samantha hatte, wohl wissend, dass Professor Snape keine weiteren Diskussionen zulassen würde, das Rezept in die Hand genommen, und studierte die Zutaten und Zubereitung mit immer größer werdendem Erstaunen. Dieser Trank war alles andere als einfach. Das war nicht irgendein einfaches Schülerexperiment, das war ein äußerst komplizierter mehrstufig zubereiteter Trank, der sie für die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden sicher beschäftigen würde.

Trank zur Verstärkung der Magischen Kräfte

Zutaten:

1mg Einhornhuf

1 Unze Drachengold von einer Schuppe

3 Magische Teelöffel Blütenzucker

4 Silberne Käferaugen vom Nasenschwanzkäfer

1 Prise Hibiskusmehl

3 Stäbe aus den Ästen der Vergessenen Bäume

1 Basiliskenzahn

2 mg Gedankenessenz eines weisen Zauberers

Zubereitung:

Man nehme einen kupfernen Tiegel und vermenge den pulverisierten Einhornhuf mit der Prise Hibiskusmehl, schlemme selbiges Pulver mit einem Teelöffel handwarmen Wassers auf und gebe vorsichtig die Gedankenessenz hinzu, indem man diese an einem der halbierten ausgehöhlten Stäbe aus den Ästen der vergessenen Bäume herunter rinnen lässt.

Dabei beachte man, dass die Substanz in keinem Fall mit der Haut in Berührung kommen darf, zum Schutz werden Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut empfohlen.

Nun nehme man einen silbernen Tiegel und vermische die 3 Magischen Teelöffel Blütenzucker mit etwas Wasser und rühre dann langsam gegen den Uhrzeigersinn mit dem zweitem der Stäbe aus den Ästen der vergessenen Bäume die vier silbernen Käferaugen nacheinander in die Lösung ein, bis diese eine tiefviolette Färbung angenommen hat. Dann nehme man die Inhalte der beiden Tiegel und gebe beide in einen kleinen kupfernen Kessel, und koche das Gemisch auf kleiner Flamme eines Feuers unter ständigem Umrühren mit dem dritten der Stäbe aus den Ästen der vergessenen Bäume auf. Der kochenden homogenen Substanz füge man vorsichtig den Basiliskenzahn zu, und wenn die letzte Schliere des Zahnes in der Auflösung begriffen ist, gebe man abschließend die Unze Drachengold hinzu und warte, bis der Trank eine hellgrüne Farbe angenommen hat. Erst dann nehme man den Kessel vom Feuer, und fülle den noch warmen Trank und ein gläsernes Behältnis ab.

Na, das konnte ja heiter werden! Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte Samantha Zeit und Raum um sich herum vergessen und arbeitete fieberhaft an der Zubereitung des Trankes. Gerade als sie völlig in Gedanken den Inhalt der beiden Tiegel in dem Kupferkessel zusammenfügen wollte, spürte sie den Atem des Lehrers in ihrem Nacken, was sie unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ. Um ein Haar hätte sie die beiden Flüssigkeiten verschüttet, „Professor?", fragte Samantha irritiert, als sie sich seiner prüfenden Präsenz gewahr wurde. „Wie ich sehe, kommen sie voran. Nun, wir werden sehen, was sie uns da für eine Suppe zusammengebraut haben.", wieder war da dieser herablassende Blick und Tonfall, bei dem sich Samantha die Nackenhaare aufstellten. „Ja, Sir."Gleichzeitig mit den anderen, wurde auch ihr Trank fertig, wie sie mit Erleichterung bemerkte, als ihr Blick vom Kessel in den Klassenraum schweifte.

„Nun, Mr. Longbottom, dann zeigen Sie mal, was Sie zu Stande gebracht haben. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, steht in dem Rezept etwas von einer blauen Flüssigkeit, das was Sie da vor sich haben, sieht mir aber eher nach gelb aus... Nun wir werden sehen. Sie werden die Güte haben, Ihren Trank selbst zu probieren. Bitte Mr. Longbottom."

Nevilles Gesicht verfärbte sich zunächst rot vor Scham, dann weiß vor Angst und schließlich, nachdem er den Trank zu sich genommen hatte, grün. Als sich sein Gesicht dann auf einmal zu verformen anfing, und langsam aber sicher die Konturen eines Froschkopfes sich abzeichneten, begann die gesamte Reihe der Slytherins lauthals zu lachen, während Neville mit Panik die Flucht Richtung Krankenstation ergriff.

„Soviel zum Thema Longbottom. Sie sehen, was passiert, wenn man versehentlich die Hautschuppe einer Kröte in einen sensiblen Trank mischt, und ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht vorhaben ein ähnliches Schicksal zu erleiden, wie Ihr werter Klassenkamerad. Und nun zu Ihnen Miss Sidell. Auch Sie werden uns den Gefallen tun, Ihren Trank selbst zu probieren. Allerdings sollte – falls ihnen kein Fehler unterlaufen ist – dieser Trank keinerlei Wirkung auf Sie haben, da bei Ihnen ja keine magischen Kräfte existieren, die verstärkt werden könnten."

Bei dem Gedanken dieses Gebräu mit all den widerlichen Inhaltsstoffen zu probieren, wurde Ihr ziemlich flau im Magen. Aber sie wollte sich keine Blöße geben – was konnte schlimmeres passieren, als dass sie von den Slytherins ähnlich ausgelacht wurde wie Neville, wenn sie ihm auf die Krankenstation folgte.

Also nahm sie einen Löffel von dem grünlichen Sud, schloss die Augen und schluckte tapfer die bittere schleimige Flüssigkeit herunter. Eine wohlige Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper, gerade so, als ob eine Energiewelle sich vom Magen ausgehend in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Aber nichts weiter passierte. Keine Entstellungen, keine Schmerzen. Erleichterung durchströmte sie.

„Nun, Miss Sidell?! Irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen?"

"Nein Sir. Alles in Ordnung."Als ihre Augen sich trafen konnte Samantha zum ersten Mal für einen kurzen Augenblick etwas anderes als Verachtung in dem schwarzen Blick des Zaubertranklehrers erkennen, da war noch etwas anderes, etwas das sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Dann ist die Stunde beendet, sie können gehen."Und ehe sie sich umblicken konnte, hatte er den Kerker in Richtung seiner Privatgemächer verlassen, nicht ohne zuvor mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes das entstandene Chaos beseitigt zu haben und die Flaschen mit den Ingredienzien wieder in dem verschlossenen Schrank an der Seite des Raumes untergebracht zu haben.

Samantha konnte sehen, wie Hermine sich gehen noch einmal zu Wendy umdrehte und Ihr etwas zurief, das von den Lippenbewegungen auf ein „Viel Glück!"hindeutete. Endlich hatte sie ein Paar Minuten mit Ihrer besten Freundin, aber als sie gerade die Stufen zu Ihr hinuntersteigen wollte, spürte sie wie die wohlige Wärme in ihrem Körper langsam verschwand und einem nicht zu identifizierenden Schmerz wich. Samantha krümmte sich zusammen, stolperte die letzte Stufe hinunter und blieb, vor Pein kaum fähig zu atmen, zusammengerollt auf dem Boden des Kerkers liegen. Hermine, die gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schrie „Ron, schnell, hol Professor Snape!"

„Nein, nicht Hermine, es geht gleich wieder."Presste Samantha durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor. Langsam ebbte der Schmerz ab und eine nie zuvor gespürte Kälte blieb zurück, nur in ihrem rechtem Arm spürte sie immer noch diesen brennenden unerträglichen Schmerz. Ob das von dem Sturz war, oder auch noch eine Nachwirkung dieses verflixten Zaubertrankes? Sie würde es herausfinden, das jedenfalls nahm sie sich vor. Den rechten Arm mit dem Linken an den Körper pressend, rappelte sich Samantha auf, nahm die alte aufrechte Haltung an, und wollte sich auf den Weg aus dem Kerker machen, als Wendy und Hermine sie fast gleichzeitig abfingen. „Zeig mal Deinen Arm her, Du hast Dir doch was getan! Und außerdem solltest Du mit Snape reden, vielleicht weiß er, was das hier zu bedeuten hat."Etwas zu heftig riss Samantha sich los. „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung! Und mein Arm geht nur mich etwas an."Der von vielen Operationen enstellte Unteram hatte sie in der Vergangenheit schon viel zu viele mitleidige Blicke gekostet. „Nun gut, jetzt sollten wir uns aber beeilen, Professor McGonagall wird nicht gerne auf uns warten."Gemeinsam verließen sie den Kerker, nicht ahnend, dass ein Paar tiefschwarzer Augen durch ein verborgenes Fenster in einem Regal die gesamten Ereignisse mit unbewegter Miene verfolgt hatte.

Die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden verliefen eher unspektakulär, die meiste Zeit saß Samantha neben Wendy und schaute dieser bei den praktischen Übungen zu, während sie selbst vermehrt bei den vorangehenden theoretischen Ausführungen zu Wort kam. So ging es auch die nächsten Tage weiter, aber bevor sie ihre nächste Zaubertränestunde hatte, wollte sie noch das Problem lösen, das sie seit Tagen belastete.


	3. Die verbotene Abteilung

3. Die verbotene Abteilung

Nachdem die letzte Unterrichtsstunde vorbei war, machte Samantha sich auf den weg in die Bibliothek, um mehr über den Zaubertrank zur Verstärkung der magischen Wirkungen herauszufinden. Wendy hatte noch etwas in Hogsmeade zu erledigen und so blieb ihr für den Rest des Abends Zeit, sich mit der Erforschung der Erlebnisse des Vormittags zu beschäftigen.

Als Samantha an einem der Tische Hermine über ein Buch gebeugt sitzen sah, entschloss sie sich, zunächst einmal bei ihr Erkundigungen über den mysteriösen Trank einzuholen. Hermine schaute erschreckt auf, als Samantha sich Ihr von der Seite näherte. „Oh, hallo Samantha! Ich hab Dich nicht kommen hören, ich bin gerade dabei, etwas über einen besonderen Verwandlungszauber nachzulesen. Ich muss die Zeit, in der Harry und Ron auf dem Quiddichfeld üben, doch schließlich ausnutzen."grinste sie. „Ja klar, ich will auch die Zeit nutzen, in der Wendy in Hogsmeade ist, um etwas nachzulesen. Weißt Du vielleicht, wo ich etwas über den Trank zur Verstärkung der magischen Wirkungen finden kann?"

Hermine stand auf, ging auf ein Regal zu und fuhr mit dem Finger suchend die Bücherreihen entlang, bis sie schließlich gefunden zu haben schien, was sie suchte. „Wenn, dann müsste es in diesem Buch stehen."Auf dem braunen, vom Alter bereits rissigen, Ledereinband war in goldenen Lettern „Tränke zur Verstärkung der Sinne und des Geistes"zu lesen. Hermine blätterte den Index mit geübten Fingern durch. „Hmmmm...über einen solchen Trank steht hier nichts, mal sehen, ob im Anhang noch ein Verweis zu finden ist. Weißt Du noch, was Du alles hineingetan hast? Samantha nannte Hermine die verwendeten Zutaten. „Was?!" rief Hermine plötzlich entsetzt – Du hast einen Basiliskenzahn hineingetan???"schnell sprang sie auf, lief zu einem der Bücher in einem der Regale, legte das schwere Buch auf den Tisch und blätterte nach kurzem Suchen eine der vergilbten Seiten auf. „Hier, lies das mal!"Samantha beugte sich nun ebenfalls über das Buch und begann leise zu lesen. ... _Basiliskenzähne hatten einst eine große Bedeutung in der Herstellung von Heilungstränken, doch zugleich wurden sie auch zum Symbol der finsteren Seite der Zaubertrankmagie... ...Sie finden heute nur noch Anwendung in der Herstellung von Gegenmitteln gegen finstere Flüche..._

Samantha und Hermine sahen sich entsetzt an. Wollte Snape sie etwa umbringen?! „Wenn Du mehr über Deinen Trank wissen willst, Samantha, dann findest Du die entsprechenden Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek – und wie der Name schon sagt, dazu haben wir als Schüler eigentlich keinen Zugang. Am besten, Du fragst Professor Snape, was es mit dem Trank auf sich hat...Übrigens, Filch beendet seinen Rundgang meistens um 10 Uhr... "grinste Hermine sie an. „Jetzt muss ich aber los – Viel Erfolg!", und mit einem Nicken verschwand Hermine mit Ihren Unterlagen aus der Bibliothek und ließ Samantha alleine zurück.

Tausend Gedanken brachen über Samantha herein, als sie plötzlich alleine in dem großen Lesesaal stand.

_Was war nur mit Ihr geschehen? Was hatte Professor Snape ihr mit diesem Trank angetan und warum? Sollte sie ihn fragen? Oder lieber auf die Gefahr hin, erwischt zu werden, in der verbotenen Abteilung recherchieren?... Lieber letzteres, noch ahnte Professor Snape ja nicht, dass sie Verdacht geschöpft hatte? Oder bildete sie sich die ganze Sache nur ein, und alles war ein dummer Zufall?_

Um kurz vor zehn, die anderen Schüler im Slytherin Schlafsaal schliefen schon, machte Samantha sich vorsichtig auf den Weg in Richtung der Bilbliothek. Den schwarzen Umhang eng um sich geschlungen, schlich sie durch die dunklen Gänge, bis sie schließlich an der Tür zur verbotenen Abteilung angekommen war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie diese, schlüpfte durch den Spalt hindurch, und schloß die Tür wieder leise hinter sich.

Nachdem sie eine Laterne angezündet hatte, fing sie an, die Regale entlang zuwandern, in der Hoffnung, ein Buch mit dem passenden Titel zu finden. Die meisten der alten, vergilbten und oftmals rissigen Bücher wiesen keinen Titel auf dem Buchrücken auf, bei einigen war er schon so verblasst, dass sie ihn kaum mehr erahnen konnte. Buch für Buch schaute sie die Buchrücken an, aber keiner der Titel deutete auf Zaubertränke hin. „Zaubersprüche zum verfluchen des Geistes", „Magische Kreaturen der Halbwelt", und noch viele andere Titel, die nichts gutes ahnen ließen. Während sie langsam die Reihen ablief, fiel ihr plötzlich ein Buch vor die Füße, gerade so, als ob jemand ihm einen Stoß gegeben hätte, so dass es aus dem Regal fiel. Aber da war niemand. Mit gemischten Gefühlen, halb Angst, halb Neugier, hob Samantha das Buch vorsichtig auf. Es schien schon viele Generationen überlebt zu haben, ein alter, dicker Ledereinband mit vielen Spuren der Zeit, auf dem in wunderschönen, aber kaum noch leserlichen, großen Lettern „Prophezeihungen großer Magier"stand. Vorsichtig blätterte sie das Buch auf, und sah sich die erste Seite an, auf der in sauberer Handschrift eine Anleitung zur Benutzung des Buches – so jedenfalls interpretierte Samantha es – angegeben war.

„_Dies Buch in Deiner Hand, kann zeigen Dir die Zukunft gut und schlecht, wenn Du berührst des Leders weiche Seiten sanft, und Du denn bist von mir bestimmt, so werd ich zeigen Dir, was immer Dich erwartet."_

Samantha schloss das Buch vorsichtig und wurde der abgegriffenen Stelle auf der Vorderseite nun besonders gewahr. Als sie ihre rechte Hand vorsichtig auf diese Stelle legte, erwachte das Buch scheinbar zum Leben, und öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand. Neugierig beugte Samantha sich über die aufgeschlagene Seite und begann zu lesen.

_Im letzten Monat des Jahres 1980 wird dereinst ein Kind geboren werden, das gezeichnet sein wird von der dunklen Seite der Macht. Geboren um seine Macht zur Vollendung zu führen, doch _

An dieser Stelle endete der Text plötzlich, und wurde durch einen dunklen Fleck, der etwas von der Farbe von eingetrocknetem Blut hatte beendet.

Samantha fragte sich, warum das Buch diese Seite aufgeschlagen hatte... Sie war nicht im Dezember 1980 geboren, noch kannte sie jemanden, dessen Geburtstag in diesen Zeitraum fiel, was also sollte das alles. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Nun, Miss Sidell? Haben Sie gefunden, was Sie suchen?" Diese kalte herablassende Stimme klang noch vom Vormittag in ihren Ohren nach. Erschrocken drehte Sie sich um, und sah sich Professor Snape gegenüber.

„Ich... Sie wandte sich verlegen wieder dem Buch zu, fast gleichzeitig schweifte auch Snapes Blick auf das Buch, das sie noch immer in Händen hielt, um dann, mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten von Entsetzen in den dunklen Augen, auf ihrem rechten Arm ruhen zu bleiben. Schnell schob sie den hochgerutschen Ärmel wieder herunter. „Sir, ich, ich wollte das nicht. Ich werde gehen, und meine Sachen packen, Sir."Sie wollte aufstehen und gehen, als sie eine Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte. „Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro."Noch bevor sie widersprechen konnte, hatte Professor Snape sie vor sich her aus der Bibliothek in Richtung seiner Büroräume geschoben.

„Setzen sie sich."Wortlos nahm Samantha platz. „Ich denke, Sie sollten mir erklären, was sie in der Bibliothek wollten, noch dazu in der verbotenen Abteilung, Miss Sidell."

Betreten schaute Samantha auf ihre zitternden Hände. „Ich... Es..." stammelte sie, den Kopf tief gesenkt, um ihrem Gegenüber nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Wie sollte Sie ihm das erklären, dass ER der eigentlich Auslöser für diesen nächtlichen Ausflug war, oder besser, was würde er machen, wenn sie ihm das sagte. Verlieren konnte Sie ohnehin nichts mehr, morgen würde sie sich mit Sicherheit im Zug nach Hause befinden.

Samantha richtete sich auf, schaute ihm in die Augen, und mit erstaunlich fester Stimme sagte sie. „Ich wollte wissen, was es mit diesem Trank auf sich hat, Sir!"

Mit unbewegter Miene nahm Professor diesen Kommentar zu Kenntnis. „Und, was haben Sie herausgefunden?"

„Nichts, Sir. Nur..."stockte sie. Sollte Sie ihm von dem Buch mit der Prophezeiung erzählen?! „Was nur, Miss Sidell?" "Nichts Sir."

Während er sie mit einem fragenden Blick ansah, spürte sie wieder das entsetzliche Brennen in ihrem Arm. Ihr erschrockenes Zucken und das kurze Aufleuchten von Panik in ihren Augen entgingen ihm nicht.

Professor Snape erhob sich langsam aus seinem Sessel und ging auf eine der Glasvitrinen zu, um eine kleine Flasche mit einer violettfarbenen Flüssigkeit daraus zu entnehmen.

„Hier, nehmen Sie das, jeden Morgen drei Tropfen, das lindert die Schmerzen."

Samantha starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Sir? Was..."

Snape schien einen Augenblick lang zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. „Sie müssen mir vertrauen. Ich weiß, dass das alles für Sie widersinnig und verwirrend sein muss, aber ich bitte Sie – vertrauen Sie mir und Professor Dumbledore."

Sein Tonfall war nun nicht mehr kalt und gefühllos, sondern leise, sanft und beschwörend, Sorge und Angst klangen in seiner Stimme mit, und irgendetwas in seinem Blick schien ihr vertraut und versicherte ihr, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

„Ja Sir, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte niemandem in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Es war nur... „ Samantha fühlte sich auf einmal furchtbar schuldig, hatte sie doch das Vertrauen das Professor Dumbledore ihr entgegengebracht hatte, schändlich missbraucht. „Es muss ihnen nicht leid tun, ich bitte Sie nur, niemanden, wirklich niemandem über die Ereignisse dieses Abends zu informieren, auch nicht Ihre beste Freundin und auf keinen Fall Mrs. Granger und ihre Freunde. Und falls Sie wieder Schmerzen haben oder sonst irgendetwas passiert, das ihnen seltsam vorkommt, kommen Sie sofort zu mir oder Professor Dubledore.

Und nun gehen sie besser, bevor man sie noch vermisst."Snape begleitete Sie noch vor die Tür. „Beeilen Sie sich, in den nächsten 10 Minuten wird niemand Ihren Weg kreuzen, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Gute Nacht, Miss Sidell."Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung zog Professor Snape sich in seine Gemächer zurück, während Samantha sich eilig auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal machte. Als sie mitten in der Nacht nun endlich im Bett lag, kehrten ihre rastlosen Gedanken immer wieder zu der Prophezeihung und dem Gespräch mit Snape zurück. Erst als Fidelio sich neben ihren Kopf auf das Kopfkissen setzte und seinen Kopf sanft an ihrer Wange rieb, spürte sie, wie die Müdigkeit langsam von Ihr Besitz ergriff. „Fidelio, mein Freund, ich bin so froh, dass Du da bist."flüsterte sie, bevor sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.


	4. Die schlimmste Erinnerung

4. Die schlimmste Erinnerung

Der nächste Morgen begann für Samantha viel zu früh. Müde begab sie sich in die große Halle, wo sie am Eingang auf Ron, Harry und Hermine traf. Hermine schaute sie fragend an, „Hast Du was gefunden?"„Nein, nichts besonderes. Mir geht's aber auch wieder gut."Das war in der Tat nicht einmal eine Lüge. Nachdem sie die seltsame Flüssigkeit, die Snape ihr gegeben hatte, eingenommen hatte, waren die Schmerzen verschwunden, und eine angenehme Ruhe hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet. Das Frühstück nahm sie weit abseits der anderen Slytherins an dem langen Tisch ein, ab und zu wanderte ihr Blick hinauf zu dem Lehrertisch, aber Professor Snape war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen.

In der ersten Stunde war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angesagt. Professor Lupin hatte sich trotz aller Geschehnisse bereit erklärt, den Unterricht so lange zu übernehmen, bis sich ein neuer Lehrer gefunden hatte.

Nachdem die Schüler ihre Plätze eingenommen hatte, begann er auch gleich mit dem Unterricht.

„Wie Ihr Euch vielleicht erinnert, habe ich Euch vor 3 Jahren mit einem Irrwicht kämpfen lassen?! Nun, heute werden wir etwas ähnliches machen – den Erinnerungsfluch. Wer von Euch weiß, was es mit dem Erinnerungsfluch auf sich hat? Miss Granger?"

Hermine hatte bei der Frage sofort ihre Hand gehoben, wie immer, wenn Sie mal wieder den Stoff der nächsten Stunden schon im Voraus durchgearbeitet hatte.

„Mit dem Erinnerungsfluch zwingt man seinen Gegenüber, seine schlimmsten Erinnerung noch einmal zu durchleben, eine nach der anderen, was letztendlich zum Wahnsinn führen kann. Die Abwehr besteht darin, seine Gedanken völlig zu leeren, an nichts zu denken, nur dann fällt der Fluch von einem ab."

„Sehr gut Miss Granger. Nun, wären sie auch so freundlich, mir als erste freiwillige Kandidatin zur Verfügung zu stehen? Keine Angst, ich werde sie nach einer Minute erlösen, falls es ihnen nicht gelingt, sich selbst davon zu befreien."

Hermine erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging nach vorne zu Professor Lupin.

„Bis Du bereit?"Hermine nickte. Remus Lupin richtete daraufhin den Zauberstab auf sie und sprach „Malus memorian!", woraufhin Hermine kreidebleich wurde und zu schreien anfing. „Nein, nein! Gehen sie weg. Lassen sie mich los, fassen sie mich nicht an. Maaaaaami! Hilf mir!..."Panik sprach aus ihrem Gesicht, woraufhin Professor Lupin den Gegenzauber sprach. Hermine erwachte aus ihrer physischen Starre mit entsetztem Gesicht. „Ich, ich konnte nicht." „Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, Miss Granger. Aber ich danke ihnen für Ihren Mut, sich als erste der Herausforderung zu stellen. Jeder von ihnen, wird jetzt versuchen, diesem Fluch zu entkommen, und dann werden wir Techniken erlernen, mit denen Sie Ihren Geist dazu bringen, sich vollständig zu leeren.

So ging es dann weiter, einer nach dem anderen musste nach vorne treten, manche wurden angesichts ihrer Erinnerungen ohnmächtig, andere gerieten in Panik, aber niemandem gelang es, den Fluch abzuwehren.

Schließlich war die Reihe auch an Samantha. Sie fragte sich, was wohl ihre schlimmste Erinnerung sein würde, eigentlich hatte sie nur schlimme Erinnerungen, wenn Sie an die Zeit im Waisenhaus zurückdachte.

„Sind Sie bereit?"Samantha nickte, und als der Fluch sie traf fühlte sie einen Augenblick völlige Desorientierung. Dann sah sie zwei Menschen, einen Mann mit dunklen Augen und fast schwarzen Haaren und eine Frau mit blauen Augen und rotblonden langen Locken traurig auf sie herabschauen. Ihre Eltern. Sie war zurückversetzt in die Zeit vor 15 Jahren. Panik ergriff sie, _Nein,ich will nicht weg, NEIN, nicht, MAMI, DADDY!!! _„Annika, Michael, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es ihr gut geht. Euer Opfer wird nicht umsonst gewesen sein, das verspreche ich Euch bei meinem Leben."hörte sie dunkele traurige Stimme hinter sich sagen. Ein Arm umfasste sie sanft, hob sie hoch und nahm sie mit fort, so sehr sie sich auch wehrte, es half nichts, ihre Eltern entschwanden langsam ihrem Blick...

Plötzlich war sie wieder in dem Klassenraum. „Alles in Ordnung, Miss Sidell?" fragte Professor Lupin, und schaute Ihr fragend in die Augen. „Ja Sir, ich denke schon."

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Samantha damit, sich Gedanken über das soeben erlebte zu machen, waren das wirklich ihre Eltern gewesen, und was war das für eine Szene gewesen, die sie durchlebt hatte? Wer war der Mann, der sie mit fortgenommen hatte, und warum?

Es folgte noch eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagerei – Professor Trewlany erinnerte sie sehr an eine dieser Wahrsagerinnen, die man auch jedem Rummel traf - und dann hatte sie endlich frei. Die nächste Zeit verlief für sie sehr zufrieden stellend, die Slytherins hatten herausgefunden, dass sie ihnen im Unterricht Punkte durch ihr Wissen verschafften, wenn sie sie in Ruhe ließen, mit Wendy hatte sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sich abseits des allgemeinen Trubels im geheimen zu treffen, und der Unterricht machte ihr im großen und ganzen riesigen Spaß.


	5. Der Geburtstag

5. Der Geburtstag

An einem nasskalten Sonntagmorgen Ende November wachte Samantha recht früh auf. Verschlafen wandte sie ihren Blick in Richtung des Fensters und, das schlechte Wetter im Halbschlaf registrierend, wollte Sie sich umdrehen und weiterschlafen. „Lass das Fidelio, ich bin müde, lass mich schlafen."Aber Fidelio hatte mit seinen Kralle die Bettdecke gefasst und zog sie beharrlich immer weiter von Samantha herunter. „Also gut, was ist denn Fidelio?"Als Samantha sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Am Fußende ihres Bettes lag ein kleines Paket. Da erst dämmerte es Samantha, was für ein Tag heute war.

Sie hatte Geburtstag, sie war nunmehr seit ungefähr 6 Stunden 16 Jahre alt! Aber wer hatte ihr ein Päckchen geschickt? Niemand konnte wissen, wann sie Geburtstag hatte, außer Wendy – und diese wusste, dass sie ihre Geburtstage nicht zelebrierte - und Professor Dumbledore vielleicht, und der würde jawohl Diskretion walten lassen. Vorsichtig nahm sie das kleine Päckchen auf. Es war in wunderschönes schwarzes Seidenpapier eingewickelt, und eine kleine Karte hing daran. Sie klappte die Karte sachte auseinander.

_Liebe Samantha! Zu Deinem 16. Geburtstag wünsche ich Dir alles nur erdenklich Gute! Du wirst das Geschenk sicher gut gebrauchen können. Frage nicht nah dem Warum oder dem Woher, es gehört Dir, Dir ganz allein. Nochmals alles Gute, von einem Dir zwar unbekannten, aber treuen Freund._

In wunderschönen geschwungen Lettern war die Karte mit schwarzer Tusche geschrieben. Samantha legte sie behutsam zur Seite und begann das Päckchen auszuwickeln. Es fühlte sich schwer an, und als sie das schwarze Seidenpapier entfernt und beiseite gelegt hatte hielt sie ein ebenfalls schwarzes hölzernes Kästchen in der Hand, dessen Deckel mit einer seltsam geformten Rune versehen war. Als sie es öffnete, erstarrte sie förmlich. In dem Kästchen waren randvoll goldene Galleonen, es war mehr Geld, als sie in ihrem ganzen Leben besessen hatte. _Frage nicht nah dem warum oder dem woher, es gehört Dir, Dir ganz allein._

Und irgendwie wusste Sie, dass dieses Geld tatsächlich ihr gehörte, nur warum, dass wusste sie nicht.

Nachdem sie das Geld und auch das Seidenpapier in ihrem Geheimfach im Schrank verstaut hatte, begab sie sich freudestrahlend in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Kaum hatte sie begonnen, ihr Marmeladenbrötchen zu vertilgen, als zwei Eulen nacheinander bei ihr landeten und weitere Geschenke ablieferten.

Samantha erlöste die Eulen von ihrer schweren Last und fütterte sie mit ein paar Kuchenkrümeln.

So schnell wie sie gekommen war, verließ sie auch wieder die große Halle und zog sich auf ihr Bett zurück, um die Geschenke in Ruhe auspacken zu können.

Das erste war, wie an der Form unschwer zu erkennen, ein Buch. Als sie es auspackte, und die zugehörige Karte las, musste sie grinsen. _Liebe Samantha! Wissen zu schenken kann niemals falsch sein... Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir! Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Deine Hermine_

Sie hatte ihr doch tatsächlich ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke geschenkt! Wie konnte Hermine wissen, dass sie das Fach trotz des wenig einfühlsamen Lehrers über alles faszinierte?! Nun, wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall hatte Hermine damit genau ihren Geschmack getroffen.

Das zweite Päckchen war sehr leicht und klein, es war eingepackt in rot-goldenes Geschenkpapier und hatte eine kleine herzförmige Karte als Anhänger. _Liebe Samantha! Mit Traditionen zu brechen, war schon immer meine Stärke! Ich hoffe, dass Du Dich dieses Jahr um so mehr an Deinem Geburtstag erfreust. Danke für die vielen Jahre der Freundschaft! Deine Wendy_

Wendy hatte ihr eine wunderschöne Schreibfeder geschenkt. Typisch Wendy, nützlich und zugleich schön.

Der Rest des Tages war einfach phantastisch. Samantha bedankte sich überschwänglich bei den Freunden, verbrachte den Rest des Tages in ihrer Gesellschaft, und fiel Abends schließlich ziemlich müde ins Bett. Das war der wohl schönste Tag in ihrem bisherigen Leben gewesen.

Nur von dem geheimnisvollen Päckchen hatte sie niemandem erzählt. Das war ihr ganz persönliches Geheimnis.

_So....Das wars erst einmal wieder. Weitere Kapitel folgen erst, wenn ein Paar Reviews da sind... Außerdem muss ich die nächsten Kapitel nochmal überarbeiten, ich habe mich ein wenig in der Story verheddert... _

_Also... Der Button da links unten führt direkt zu meinem seelischen Wohl ;-))_


	6. Magie ohne Zauberstab

_So, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ein weiteres Update folgt aber erst in einer Woche, und dann auch nur, wenn genügend Reviews da sind._

_Das Kapitel ist mittlerweile gebetat - danke an **SamantaCrown! **_

_Und noch eine Anmerkung hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass Muggel den Grund von Hogwards eigentlich nicht betreten können - mit einer persönlichen Einladung von Professor Dumbledore ist das sicherlich kein Problem ;-)_

_Übrigens habe ich gestern Kapitel 12 fertiggestellt - dort wird der erste Teil des Geheimnisses gelüftet... Also, immer schön reviewen, dann lade ich die weiteren Kapitel bald hoch..._

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!_

6. Magie ohne Zauberstab

Wie immer begann der Montagmorgen mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape. Sie sollten einen fiebersenkenden Trank herstellen, und Samantha war wieder einmal dank einer ungeraden Anzahl von Slytherinschülern in der Klasse dazu bestimmt, alleine an ihrem Trank zu arbeiten. Das gleiche Schicksal hatte, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Neville ereilt. Während Samantha mit professioneller Präzision die Zutaten bemaß, den Kessel beheizte, und schließlich die einzelnen Komponenten nacheinander zu einer trüben, grünen Substanz verarbeitete, kämpfte Neville mit den einfachsten Anweisungen aus dem Rezept. Es war nicht so, dass er dumm war, nein, vielmehr hatte er einfach nur Angst, Angst davor etwas falsch zu machen, Angst davor wieder vor der gesamten Klasse erniedrigt zu werden, Angst, wieder einmal das Gesicht vor seinem gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer zu verlieren. Aber niemand wusste das, seine Freunde ahnten es vielleicht, aber helfen konnte ihm niemand.

Samantha sah, dass seine Hände zitterten, sie sah, wie er eine viel zu große Menge an Weidenwurzel dazufügte, wie er beinahe die Schwefelsäure verschüttete, all das nahm sie aus einem ihrer Augenwinkel war, während sie an ihrem eigenen Trank arbeitete. Und sie ahnte, was nun folgen würde.

„So, wie ich sehe, haben sie alle ihre Arbeit beendet. Mr. Longbottom, füllen sie eine Probe ihres Trankes in ein Reagenzglas, und kommen sie hierher nach vorne!"Nachdem Neville die erste Probe über seine Hand vergossen hatte, gelang es ihm im zweiten Versuche eine Probe in eine Phiole abzufüllen und sich langsam den Weg durch die vor Schreck erstarrten Reihen der Gryffindors nach vorne zu bahnen. „Nun, Mr. Longbotton, sie werden doch sicher die Güte haben, ihren Trank für uns zu probieren?!"

Wut stieg in Samantha auf. _Wie konnte dieser eingebildete Schnösel es nur wagen, seine niederen Gelüste auf dem Rücken eines völlig verschüchterten Jungen auszutragen... Wenn sie Neville doch nur helfen könnte... Wenn sie doch nur..._

In dem Moment, indem Neville die Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund befördern wollte, spürte Samantha, wie eine widerliche flüssige Masse in ihrem Hals herunterran, einem unkontrollierbaren Würgereiz nachgebend musste sie husten und spucken, doch ein Teil des mißglückten Trankes hatte bereits den Weg in ihren Körper gefunden, und so war das letzte, was sie wahrnahm, die entsetzte Stille, die sich im Klassenraum ausbreitete, bevor sie von einem Nebel der Bewusstlosigkeit umhüllt wurde.

„Miss Sidell, kommen Sie zu Sich!"Samantha fühlte, wie eine Hand sie am Arm fasste und unsanft schüttelte. Langsam öffnete Sie die Augen, und blickte in die Augen ihres Zaubertränkelehrers. „Sir...", doch mit der brennenden trockenen Kehle gelang ihr nur ein Krächzen. Sie spürte wie sie an beiden Armen gefasst wurde, und auf einen der Stühle gesetzt wurde, ein Glas mit Wasser wurde ihr an die Lippen gehalten und gierig ließ sie das kalte Nass den Hals hinunterlaufen.

Langsam kehrten ihre Lebensgeister wieder zurück. „Sir, was...?" fragend schaute sie ihren Lehrer an, der sich auf den Stuhl neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Das sollte ich besser Sie fragen, Miss Sidell. Was um alles in der Welt haben Sie getan?"Samantha verstand nicht, nichts hatte sie getan, gar nichts, irgendjemand anders musste das getan haben. „Nichts Sir, ich habe nichts getan. Was war das, wer hat das getan?"Snape schien einen Augenblick lang verwirrt zu sein, und überlegte, was er sagen sollte. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde ein ernstes Wort mit ihren Mitschülern reden. Was macht eigentlich ihr Arm, Miss Sidell?"

Mit der ablenkenden Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Danke Sir, mit den Tropfen geht es, ich habe seitdem keine Schmerzen mehr."„Gut, das wäre dann alles. Der Trank von Mr. Longbottom sollte keine weiteren Nebenwirkungen haben, Sie können dann gehen."

Samantha, völlig überrumpelt von der plötzlichen Wendung des Gesprächs, verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Kaum dass Sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, landete Fidelio auf ihrer Schulter und trillerte sanft und beruhigend in ihr Ohr. Gedankenverloren fuhr sie mit der Hand durch das weiche Gefieder. „Ach Fidelio, was ist nur mit mir los?! Warum passieren solche Dinge immer nur mir?"Ein leises Zwicken in ihrem Ohrläppchen weckte sie aus ihren Tagträumereien auf. „Hast ja recht Fidelio, am besten wir gehen jetzt etwas essen und ich vergesse die Sache einfach."Mit diesen Worten sich selbst beruhigend, stapfte sie in Richtung der großen Halle zum Mittagessen.

Als sie sich an den Tisch der Slytherins setzte trafen sie die höhnischen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler. „Na, hats geschmeckt?!", am liebsten hätte sie Draco Malfoy eine gelangt. Stattdessen ignorierte sie die Bemerkung und ließ sich in der Nähe von Ron, Harry und Hermine nieder. Wendy hatte wohl schon früher gegessen und war bereits verschwunden. „Alles OK, bei Dir, Samantha? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Hermine ziemlich besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung, war wohl ein dummer Streich von einem der Sytherins. Bin nur froh, dass Neville nicht aus Versehen den Trank der lebenden Toten gebraut hat..."zwang Samantha sich zu einem Grinsen. Damit war für sie die Sache erledigt, und sie ließ ziemlich deutlich durchblicken, dass sie keine Lust verspürte, sich weiter darüber zu unterhalten.

„Du, wir wollen nachher nach Hogsmeade. Wendy will auch mitkommen. Hast Du auch Lust?"Samantha dachte einen Augenblick nach. Lust hatte sie schon, aber sie hatte ja ohnehin kein Geld, jedenfalls keins, von dem die anderen etwas wissen sollten. Und so wie sie Hermine kannte, würde diese dem plötzlichen Reichtum sicherlich auf den Grund zu gehen versuchen. Und auf unangenehme Fragen hatte sie keine Lust... Als ob Ron Gedanken lesen könnte, meinte er plötzlich „Es macht nichts, wenn Du kein Geld hast, ich hab auch keins, wir wollen einfach nur ein bisschen im Dorf spazieren gehen. Es besteht auch keine Gefahr, dass Du auf Sytherins triffst, die haben heute Quidditchtraining, und da schaut immer das ganze Haus zu."„OK, dann bin ich dabei."

Den Nachmittag genoss Samantha so sehr, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie konnte einfach mal wieder sie selbst sein, und die Seele baumeln lassen. Keine Schule, keine Sorgen, keine finsteren Gedanken, dafür viele nette Gespräche und Anekdoten. Viel zu früh brach die Dämmerung herein, und sie mussten zurück ins Schloss, wo Samantha dann auch gleich und zum ersten mal seit langem in einen tiefen, erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

**Bitte klickt noch unten rechts auf den Review - Button! Das beschleunigt den Prozess der Fortsetzung ungemein!!!**


	7. Die seltsame Rune

_Da bin ich doch schon wieder etwas früher, da ich in den nächsten Tagen wohl keine Zeit haben werde, ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Die Arbeitet stapelt sich leider auf meinem Tisch, und will erledigt werden._

_So, nun genießt das Kapitel und schenkt mir ein paar Reviews als Belohnung - dann folgt auch bald das nächste Kapitel. Den Titel verrate ich schonmal vorab: "Es weihnachtet sehr" - und zum Inhalt wird nur gesagt, dass Samantha zwei höchst interessante Geschenke bekommt..._

_Und um Euch noch ein wenig neugierig zu machen, ist hier schonmal ein Zitat aus einem der späteren Kapitel: _

_" Severus war die ganzen Stunden nicht von ihrem Bett gewichen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken dahin, wie und was er ihr erzählen sollte. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine der verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. _Wie hübsch sie war, wenn sie so dalag, das Haar leicht wellig auf dem Kopfkissen, die Haut samtweich, fast so wie...

_Ich bin gemein, ich weiß ;-)) Aber ihr wisst ja - Reviews gegen neuen Kapitel lautet das Spiel!!!_

7. Die seltsame Rune und eine Begegnung der anderen Art

Am nächsten Tag konnte Samantha es kaum erwarten, dass der Unterricht endlich vorbei wäre. Sie hatte beschlossen, die Bedeutung der Rune auf der Schachtel herauszufinden, sofern sie denn eine Bedeutung hatte. Vielleicht würde das ihr einen Hinweis auf die Herkunft des ungewöhnlichen Geschenkes geben.

Sie hatte am Abend vorher ein Abbild der Rune angefertigt und war nun auf dem schnellsten Weg unterwegs zur Bibliothek. Dort angekommen fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja gar keine Idee hatte, wonach sie eigentlich suchen sollte, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, um was für eine Rune es sich handeln könnte, sie hatte nicht einmal Ahnung von Runen im allgemeinen. Nur dass es so etwas gab, war ihr bekannt.

Da Hermine gerade in Reichweite saß, beschloss Samantha, dass Fragen nichts schaden könnte. „Hermine? Weißt Du, was diese Rune bedeutet?"Hermine schaute sie erstaunt an. „Woher hast Du das?"„Gefunden."Der Ton in ihrer Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie keine weiteren Nachfragen wünschte.

„Runen sind eine sehr komplizierte Wissenschaft, Samantha. Vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit hatte jede reinblütige Magierfamilie ihre eigene Runenschrift, die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde. Niemand von außerhalb war in der Lage diese Schriften zu lesen, und wenn eine Familie ausstarb, dann starb auch die Bedeutung der Schrift mit ihr. Deshalb gibt es viele Runen, die niemand heute mehr zu deuten vermag. Nur noch in sehr alten, traditionellen Magierfamilien, wird auch heute noch diese Form der Schrift kultiviert...

Mhhh.... Lass mich mal sehen, was ich tun kann."Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Blatt Papier und sprach. „Translato!"Nichts passierte. „Das war wohl nichts. Es scheint sich um eine nicht allgemein bekannte Rune zu handeln. Dann wirst Du sie auch in keinem der Bücher hier finden. Wenn es Dich wirklich interessiert, dann solltest Du einen der Lehrer fragen, der aus einer traditionellen Familie stammt und möglicherweise etwas Wissen über Runenforschung besitzt."Samantha dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Und wen soll ich Deiner Meinung nach fragen?"Hermine blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Ich fürchte, am besten Professor Snape. „Danke Hermine, aber ich denke, dann bleibe ich lieber unwissend."grinste Sie Hermine an, „Ich glaube kaum, dass Professor Snape große Lust verspürt, sich mit meinen Problemen in Sachen Runenforschung zu befassen."Damit verließ Samantha unverrichteter Dinge und ein wenig enttäuscht die Bibliothek.

Während sie gedankenverloren durch die Gänge wanderte, wurde sie plötzlich von einem lauten Knall aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Nichts ahnend war sie um eine Ecke gebogen, und mit Draco Malfoy zusammengestoßen, der ihr entgegenkam. „Tut mir leid, war keine Absicht."entschuldigte sie sich und wollte ihren Weg fortsetzen. „Halt, Muggleblut, so einfach kommst Du mir nicht davon!"packte Draco Malfoy sie am Arm und zog sie unsanft zurück. Mit einem sarkastischen boshaften Grinsen zischte er ihr zu „Ich wollte schon immer mal sehen, was passiert, wenn man einem Muggle einen Cruciatus auf den Hals hetzt."„Lass mich sofort los, Malfoy, klar? Sonst werde ich Dir zeigen, was passiert, wenn man mich zu sehr provoziert."erwiderte Samantha zornig. Im nächsten Moment sah sie, wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtet, und aus einem Reflex heraus riss sie ihre Hand hoch und rief. „Expelliarmus!". Nichts hätte passieren sollen, doch Malfoy wurde zurückgeschleudert und verlor seinen Zauberstab. Samantha, immer noch völlig erstaunt, fing den Zauberstab auf. Malfoy rappelte sich entsetzt auf, seinen Blick auf einen Punkt hinter Samantha gerichtet. „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten, Miss Sidell, Mister Malfoy?"ertönte der tiefe Bass des Zaubertranklehrers hinter Samantha. „Sir, Sie hat mich angegriffen."„Ist das wahr, Miss Sidell?"Samantha wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Zum einen war sie von den vorangegangenen Ereignissen erschreckt, zum anderen wusste sie nicht ob sie die Wahrheit sagen sollte, und damit Malfoy und die Slytherins gegen sich aufhetzen wollte.

Sie drehte sich um, sah im in die Augen und sagte „Ja Sir, es stimmt." Einen Augenblick lang spiegelte sich Erstaunen in seinen Augen wieder. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie können gehen. Und Sie, Mrs. Sidell, kommen mit in mein Büro."Malfoy riss ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und machte sich, nicht ohne ihr noch ein hämisches Grinsen zu zuwerfen, schnell von dannen.

„Nun, ich erwarte eine Erklärung! Ich will jetzt, sofort, wissen, was vorgefallen ist – und diesmal will ich die Wahrheit wissen. Ich hoffe Sie haben mich verstanden, Miss Sidell?"zischte er ihr drohend zu, nachdem er sich ihr gegenüber auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches gesetzt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, Sir. Es ist einfach geschehen. Er hat mich bedroht, und als ich ihn den Zauberstab auf mich richten sah, habe ich abwehrend meine Hand gehoben und..."„Was und, Miss Sidell?"„Und irgendetwas in mir hat mir befohlen den Expelliarmus-Zauberspruch zu rufen..."„...und er hat funktioniert."beendete er leise den Satz.

„Ja Sir."entgegnete Samantha mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Nun, dann ist es also so weit..."murmelte Snape kaum hörbar vor sich hin. „Was ist so weit, Sir?"Erschreckt darüber, dass Sie seinen letzten Kommentar gehört hatte, richtete Snape sich auf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Sie beginnen, sich an ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu erinnern."„Sir?"Snape schien einen Augenblick lang nachzudenken. „Kommen Sie mit, wir besprechen das am besten im Büro des Schulleiters. Schließlich war er es, der Sie hierher gebracht hat."Gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend in Richtung des Wasserspeiers, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Snape schien dabei seltsam gedankenverloren, immer wieder wanderten seine unbemerkten Blicke in ihr fein gezeichnetes Gesicht, und weiter auf ihre feingliedrigen Finger. „Sir, Sie haben doch sicher das Passwort?"wurde er von Samantha aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. „Natürlich. Schokoladentoffee."Und Sekunden später waren sie im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen, das Samantha ja schon am Tag ihrer Ankunft kennengelernt hat. „Ah, ich habe Euch schon erwartet. Setzt Euch doch bitte hin."Fragend sah Professor Dumbledore Snape an. „Severus, es ist soweit, nicht wahr?"„Ja, Headmaster, es ist soweit. Aber ich halte es für besser, wenn Sie die Sachen erklären."

Samantha sah Professor Dumbledore erwartungsvoll an. „Nun da gibt es nicht viel zu erklären. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass Muggelgeborene, die auch dort aufgewachsen sind, erst sehr spät zu ihren magischen Fähigkeiten finden. Sie, Miss Sidell, sind eine davon."Samantha war irritiert. Sie, eine Hexe? Das konnte nicht sein. Was sie nicht sah, war der erstaunte Blick, den Severus Snape dem Schulleiter zuwarf und wie dieser unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Sir, heißt das, ich bin eine Hexe?"„Ja, das heißt es wohl. Ich denke Sie werden einige Tage Zeit brauchen, um Sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, aber, ja, Sie sind eine Hexe. Es wird einige Zeit brauchen, damit ihre Fähigkeiten sich vollständig entfalten, aber dann werden Sie in der Lage sein, all das zu tun, was ihre Mitschüler auch können."Samantha konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war eine Hexe! „Ich denke, Sie werden es sicher kaum erwarten können, Ihren Freunden davon zu erzählen, gehen Sie ruhig."Samantha stürmte regelrecht zur Tür hinaus. Sie war eine Hexe!!!

Zurück blieben Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore. „Warum hast Du Ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, Albus?"Der Schulleiter blickte seinen jüngeren Kollegen über die Nickelbrille hinweg an. „Weil der Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen ist, da sie es zu wissen braucht. Lassen wir ihr noch eine Weile die unbekümmerte Jugend, das was Sie in der Vergangenheit hinter sich hat, lässt sich in der Grausamkeit mit dem vergleichen, was Harry durchlebt hat."Bei der Erwähnung des Namen von Harry zuckte Snape innerlich zusammen. „Nun, dann hoffen wir, dass es noch eine Weile so bleiben wird." mit diesen ernüchternden und zugleich traurig klingenden Worten machte sich Professor Snape auf den Rückweg in den Kerker.

_**Den Reviewbutton unten links nicht vergessen!!!**_


	8. Es weihnachtet sehr

_Da bin ich wieder mit einem weiteren Kapitel. Danke für die Reviews! Es ist Balsam auf meiner Autorenseele!!! Und lasst Euch überraschen, Samantha wird noch einige Überraschungen zu bieten haben :-))_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und vergeßt die Reviews nicht!_

8. Es weihnachtet sehr 

Die Zeit bis Weihnachten ging viel zu schnell vorüber. Die Prüfungen mussten abgelegt werden, und zu ihrem Erstaunen zählte Samantha zu den besten Schülern. Natürlich waren ihre Prüfungen rein theoretischer Art, da sie nach dem Zwischenfall mit Draco Malfoy es kein weiteres Mal geschafft hatte, etwas magisches zu vollbringen, aber in allen theoretischen Teilen hatte sie hinter Hermine Granger die besten Noten erhalten.

Unter ihrem Zaubertrankaufsatz stand sogar ein „Außergewöhnlich", was, so hatte ihr Hermine erzählt, Gerüchten zufolge noch nie vorgekommen war, seit Snape als Lehrer in Hogwards arbeitete. Samantha war überglücklich. Es war das tollste halbe Jahr in ihrem Leben gewesen, seit sie nach Hogwards gekommen war. Und sie war eine Hexe. Aber das hatte sie nur Hermine und Wendy erzählt. Schließlich war es keineswegs so, dass sie auf einmal perfekt zaubern konnte, nein, sie konnte nur abwarten und hoffen, dass sie irgendwann herausfinden würde, wie sie die Magie in ihr zum Leben erwecken könnte.

Während Wendy über Weihnachten nach Hause fuhr, würde Samantha im Schloss bleiben. Ebenso wie Harry, Hermine und Ron.

Der erste Schnee setzte ein, und die vier genossen es in vollen Zügen durch die verschneiten Ländereien von Hogwards zu wandern und ab und zu bei Hagrid einzukehren. Samantha hatte schon frühzeitig für ihre Freunde, mittlerweile zählten auch Ron und Harry im weiteren Sinn dazu, Geschenke eingekauft. Hermine würde eine besonders kunstvolle Bücherstütze bekommen, Ron ein Album für seine Schokofroschkarten, Harry ein Paar neuer Quidditchhandschuhe und für Wendy hatte sie einen wunderschönen Kettenanhänger aus Kristall gekauft.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen begann mit einem überaus aufgeregten Fidelio, der wohl auch die Weihnachtsvorfreude gespürt hatte. Wie auch schon an ihrem Geburtstag lagen an ihrem Fußende Geschenke. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Das waren nicht vier sondern sechs Geschenke. Wer um alles in der Welt hatte sie außer ihren Freunden noch bedacht? Sie begann die Geschenke nacheinander auszupacken, wobei sie zuerst die Geschenke ihrer Freunde öffnete. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, welche beiden Geschenke nicht dazu gehörten – zwei der Päckchen waren in schwarzen Samt eingeschlagen, während die anderen in dem üblichen bunten Geschenkpapier verpackt waren. Von Ron hatte sie einen neuen Schal aus besonders warmer Wolle bekommen, von Harry eine Schneekugel mit dem Schoß von Hogwards, in der sich die Leute tatsächlich bewegten und ihr zuwinkten und von Hermine ein wunderschönes Notizbuch und von Wendy ein Fotoalbum mit Bildern des vergangenen halben Jahres.

Das erste der beiden verbleibenden Geschenke hatte eine länglich Form, vielleicht zwanzig Zentimeter lang, und war ansonsten sehr schmal. Als sie vorsichtig den Samt entfernte, fand sie eine kleine Schachtel vor, die wieder mit der schon bekannten seltsamen Rune verziert war. Entzückt öffnete Samantha das Kästchen und was sie dort sah, ließ sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Ein wunderschöner Zauberstab lag vor ihr, braun, fein poliertes Holz, und wunderbar filigran. _Liebe Samantha. Du wirst ihn sicher bald gebrauchen können. So wie er einst einem guten Freund treue Dienste leistete, möge er nun Dir nützen. Nutze ihn weise! Frohe Weihnachten!!_ Stand da auf einer kleinen beigefügten Karte. Als Samantha den Zauberstab vorsichtig in die Hand nahm und zaghaft herumwedelte, sprühten auf einmal kleine Funken aus seiner Spitze hervor und seine Wärme schien den Stab mit ihrer Hand zu verschmelzen. Da würde sie doch gleich einmal probieren, ob er auch funktionert. „Accio Paket!", richtete sie einen Zauberspruch auf das noch verbleibende Päckchen. Und in der Tat, das Paket landete sofort in ihrer Hand. Vorsichtig legte sie den Zauberstab auf ihrem Nachttisch ab und begann, das andere Paket auszupacken. Auch hier kam zunächst ein kleines Schächtelchen mit der besagten Rune zum Vorschein. In seinem Inneren fand Samantha einen wunderschönen Ring vor. Silbern, mit kleinen Halbedelsteinen besetzt, und einer Innschrift auf der Innenseite. _In ewiger Liebe vereint. _Und dann folgten noch einige Runen, die Samantha nicht kannte. Sie probierte den Ring an, und er passte. Wie angegossen glitt er auf ihren linken Ringfinger. Auch diesem Päckchen lag eine kleine Karte bei. In der gleichen geschwungenen Schrift mit schwarzer Tusche stand dort: _Liebe Samantha, einmal mehr ein Geschenk, nach dessen Herkunft und Grund Du nicht fragen darfst. Der Ring ist Dein rechtmäßiges Erbe, mehr kann ich Dir nicht sagen. Ein Dir ewig treuer Freund._

Beim abendlichen Weihnachtsessen diskutierten Hermine und Samantha, sowie Ron und Harry über die erhaltenen Geschenke. Samantha hatte ihnen ausführlich von ihren beiden sonderbaren Geschenken berichtet, nur einige Kleinigkeiten, z.B. die Karten und deren Inhalt sowie die Inschrift des Ringes und die Schächtelchen mit den Runen ließ sie unerwähnt. „Wenn der Zauberstab bei Ollivander's gekauft worden ist, dann kannst Du ihn fragen, an wen er ihn verkauft hat. Dann weißt Du zumindest, wer Dir solch ein großzügig Geschenk gemacht hat, und vor allem weißt Du auch, was für einen Zauberstab Du nun besitzt!"schlug Hermine vor. „Wir könnten Morgen mit Rons Eltern in die Winkelgasse gehen, was meinst Du?"Samantha war begeistert. Vielleicht würde sich ja doch herausfinden lassen, wer ihr geheimnisvoller Freund war. „Wir wollen jetzt gleich zu Hagrid gehen, Samantha, willst Du auch mitkommen?"Samantha zögerte. „Nein, ist wirklich nett Hermine, aber Du weißt ja, dass ich Fang nicht mag. Außerdem will ich unbedingt noch ein wenig mit dem Zauberstab einige einfache Zauber üben. Jetzt, wo meine Magie endlich erwacht ist!"

So blieb Samantha alleine in der großen Halle zurück. Entzückt betrachtet sie den Zauberstab und strich wieder und wieder mit den Fingern über das wunderschön gemaserte Holz. Wem er wohl gehört hatte, und warum brauchte derjenige ihn nicht mehr? Und vor allem, wieso passte der Zauberstab zu ihr? Während sie so in Gedanken versunken den Sternenhimmel der Halle anschaute, wurde sie plötzlich aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen. „Wie ich sehe haben sie einen Zauberstab erworben. Nicht dass Sie mir jetzt mein Labor in die Luft jagen... Nichts ist gefährlicher als ein Zauberstab, der seinem Herren nicht gehorcht - darf ich Ihnen als Ihr Hauslehrer vielleicht einige einführende Hilfestellungen bezüglich der Handhabung des Zauberstabes anbieten? Wir wollen doch keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen, oder nicht Miss Sidell?", wieder war da dieser süffisant Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Professor Snape?! Ich habe Sie nicht kommen gehört, Sir." Was sollte Sie zu seinem Angebot sagen? Eigentlich hatte Sie wenig Lust, sich am Heiligabend von ihm herumzukommandieren zu lassen, auf der anderen Seite, würde ein wenig Hilfe ihr sicher nützen. „Gerne, Sir. Das ist sehr nett von ihnen."Snape sah sie kühl von oben bis unten an. „Keine falschen Höflichkeiten, Miss Sidell. Dieses Angebot ist reiner Selbstschutz, schließlich möchte ich nicht durch die unsachgemäße Handhabung eines Zauberstabes durch eine Schülerin aus meinem Haus, den Hauspokal riskieren. Also, kommen Sie mit. Wir gehen in den Kerker hinunter."

_Das wars dann auch schon wieder! Der Button unten links führt Euch indirekt zum nächsten Kapitel ;-)_


	9. Privatstunde bei Snape

_So, nachdem ich mich die letzten Tage nicht einloggen konnte, kommt hier das nächste Kapitel. Zum Weiterschreiben komme ich derweil allerdings nicht, da ich einfach zu viel um die Ohren habe. Aber noch habe ich ein Paar Kapitel in Reserve... Allerdings würden ein Paar Reviews mich dazu ermuntern, vielleicht doch mal Abends statt vor dem Fernseher wieder an meinem Laptop zu sitzen und die Story weiter zu spinnen..._

_Ihr wisst ja: Die Reviews sind mein einziger Lohn - und so wenig Feedbackwie ich hier bekomme, habe ich langsam das Gefühl, dass es sich auch nicht wirklich lohnt, die Geschichte noch weiterzuschreiben..._

9. Privatstunde bei Snape

Samantha war sehr gespannt, was sie dort unten erwarten würde, und sie war furchtbar nervös, denn blamieren wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall. Snape deutete ihr an, sich an einen der Tische im Klassenzimmer zu setzten. „Wir fangen mit etwas einfachem an, Miss Sidell. Sehen sie her." Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab mit einer kurzen gezielten Bewegung und sprach in bestimmten Ton „Lumos!". „Versuchen Sie es!" Samantha zog ihren Zauberstab mit der linken Hand aus der Innentasche ihres Zauberumhangs und spürte sofort, wie der Stab sich warm an ihre Hand anschmiegte. „Lumos!", und tatsächlich, auch von ihrem Zauberstab strahlte nun ein helles Licht in die dunkele Tiefe des Kerkers.

„Gut, Miss Sidell. Nun etwas schwierigeres. Einen Schwebezauber." Snape richtete den Stab auf einen der Tische. „Mensa leviosa!", und langsam hob sich der Tisch vom Boden ab und begann zu schweben. Samantha staunte. Dieser Schwebezauber war eigentlich nicht für solche schweren Gegenstände gedacht. Nun, ihr würde wohl keine Wahl bleiben, als es auszuprobieren. Mit einem leichten Zittern richtete sie den Zauberstab auf einen der Tische. „Mensa leviosa!" Der Tisch begann zunächst unkontrolliert hin und her zu wackeln, dann, ganz langsam entfernte er sich, immer noch unkontrolliert am schwanken, vom Boden. Samantha spürte wie eine gewaltige Kraft auf ihren linken Arm ausgeübt wurde. Um den Tisch halten u können, nahm sie die rechte Hand zur Hilfe, und drückte mit ihr von unten gegen den langsam erlahmenden linken Arm. Es gelang ihr nicht, den Tisch in der Luft zu stabilisieren. Mit einem letzten Versuch, unterbrach sie die Verbindung zwischen Zauberstab und Tisch, und wurde von der gewaltigen Kraft des zurückgeworfenen Zauberspruches an die nächste Wand geschleudert, während der Tisch am Boden zerschellte.

Snape schaute sie von oben herunter an. „Das war nichts, Miss Sidell. Kommen Sie, versuchen Sie es noch einmal." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, und bot ihr die rechte Hand an, um ihr wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Als Samantha zugriff, wusste Sie, dass Sie soeben einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Bei dem Sturz war ihr rechter Ärmel hochgerutscht und gab die Vernarbungen frei. Erschrocken wollte sie mit der linken Hand den Ärmel wieder an Ort und Stelle bringen, doch Professor Snape hielt ihre linke Hand mit seiner fest. „Miss Sidell, vor mir brauchen sie DAS DA," er deutete mit einem Nicken auf ihren rechten Unterarm, „nicht zu verstecken. Ich habe schon schlimmere Dinge gesehen, als dass ich mich davor ekeln würde." Samantha sah ihn entgeistert an. „Miss Sidell, Narben sind die Spuren Ihres Lebens, und sind nichts, wofür Sie Sich schämen müssten." Samantha riss sich los. Wut und Verzweifelung kochten in ihr hoch. „Was wissen Sie denn schon von meinem Leben? Wissen Sie wie es ist, wenn man im Waisenhaus aufwächst, wenn man keine Fürsorge erfährt, wenn man eine Aussätzige ist, wissen Sie was es heißt, wenn man als Kleinkind monatelang im Krankenhaus liegt? Wissen Sie, was es für ein Gefühl ist, wenn man mit jeder Operation eine weitere Narbe, nicht nur köperlich sondern auch seelisch erhält? Und das alles nur wegen eines riesigen Muttermals, das immer und immer wieder nachwächst?" , mit einem lauten Knall riss warf sie die Tür des Kerkers hinter sich zu und rannte in Richtung ihres Schlafsaales, wo sie sich schluchzend auf ihr Bett warf.

Warum hatte er in ihren alten Wunden herumstochern müssen? Gerade an dem Tag, an dem alles so einzigartig und fantastisch lief? Samantha beruhigte sich langsam und setzte sich auf. Vorsichtig schob sie den rechten Ärmel ihres Umhanges hoch. Nicht vor ihm hatte sie es verstecken wollen, nein, vor sich selbst. Sie wollte nicht erinnert werden, an das, was geschehen ist. Vorsichtig strich sie mit der linken Hand über die narbige Haut. Die vielen Hauttransplantationen hatten eine Unmenge an Vertiefungen und Wölbungen zurückgelassen, an einigen Stellen durchsetzt von dunklen Streifen, Resten jenes Muttermals, dem sie das alles verdankte.

Professor Snape stand bewegungslos in dem Klassenraum. Noch nie, NIE, hatte eine Schülerin es gewagt, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen und auch noch die Frechheit besessen die Tür vor seiner Nase zuzuschlagen. Was hatten diese Menschen ihr nur angetan, dass schon in solch jungen Jahren eine solche Verbitterung dieses Mädchen erfüllte? Warum hatten sie es nicht verhindern können? Plötzlich klopfte es an der offenen Tür und er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen...

Samantha verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Kissen. Professor Snape konnte nichts dafür, trotzdem hatte sie ihre Verzweiflung und ihren Zorn an ihm ausgelassen, obwohl er ihr nur hatte helfen wollen. Langsam stand Samantha auf, und ging zögernd zurück in Richtung des Kerkers. Als sie die Tür öffnete, stand ihr Lehrer noch immer so da, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. „Sir, ich möchte mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich hatte kein Recht, Sie so unbeherrscht anzufahren."

Langsam richtete Professor Snape seinen Blick auf sie. „Wollen wir fortfahren mit den Übungen, Miss Sidell?", es schien, als hätte er die vorangehenden Ereignisse einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. „Gerne Sir! Danke." Und so vergingen die Abendstunden mit dem Üben verschiedenster Zaubersprüche. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass Sie ins Bett gehen, Miss Sidell. Ihre Fähigkeiten, entsprechen nun sicherlich denen Ihrer Klassenkameraden, und ich brauche mir keine Sorgen um das Leben meiner anderen Schüler zu machen." Samantha hätte schwören können, die Andeutung von Ironie in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu hören. „Danke Sir – für alles!" und damit verließ sie überglücklich den Kerker und fiel mit der Vorfreude auf den Besuch der Winkelgasse am nächsten Tag in das Reich der Träume.

_DEN BUTTON UNTEN LINKS NICHT VERGESSEN!!!!_


	10. Besuch in der Winkelgasse

_Hallo wieder, diesmal kommt das Kapitel schneller als ich es eigentlich vorhatte. Aber dafür kommt das nächste erst dann, wenn sich auch ein Paar Reviews angesammelt haben. Denn so wie es im Augenblick scheint, liest ja nur noch Mina meine Geschichte ( - vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews!!!! - ) und für mich brauche ich die Story ja schließlich nicht hochzuladen. Also - wenn Ihr wollt dass es weitergeht, dann schreibt auch ein Paar Reviews! _

_Und falls Euch etwas nicht gefällt - dann schreibt es auch rein, damit ich weiß, was ich ändern kann!!!_

10. Besuch in der Winkelgasse

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Samantha ziemlich früh wach. Es hatte wieder geschneit, und wie ein wunderschöner Zuckerguss lag der feine pulverige Schnee auf den Zinnen und Türmchen von Hogwards. Nach einer kurzen Dusche eilte sie hinunter in die große Halle, wo sie schon von Hermine, Ron und Harry erwartet wurde. „Na, gut geschlafen? Rons Eltern müssten gleich hier sein." Kaum dass Samantha ihr Frühstück beendet hatte, trafen Mr und Mrs Weasley in der Halle ein. „Na, seid Ihr fertig? Dann können wir ja losgehen. Wir fahren mit dem Zug, um Eure Fragen zu klären. Ich glaube kaum, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn Samantha mit Flohpulver reist." Die Zug fahrt verlief ziemlich ruhig, Mrs Weasley unterhielt sich die meiste Zeit mit Harry, während Mr Weasley Samantha über alle möglichen und unmöglichen Dinge in der Muggelwelt ausquetschte. „Wie genau funktioniert denn ein mobiles Telefon, was ist ein Notebook, was genau macht man mit dem Internet?" Samantha berichtete so gut sie konnte von „ihrer" früheren Welt, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht so allzu viel davon mitbekommen hatte.

In London angekommen, wanderten sie vorbei am Piccadilly Circus, und schließlich bogen sie dann in eine kleinen finstere Gasse ab, wo Mr Weasley die in den Ziegelsteinen verborgene Tür mit seinem Zauberstab öffnete. „Da wären wir. Willkommen in der Winkelgasse, Samantha!"

Samantha schaute sich mit großen Augen um. Wo sie auch hinsah, überall liefen Magier in Zauberumhängen herum, ein reges Treiben herrschte vor allem Läden, so etwas zauberhaftes, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

„Komm schon Samantha, laß uns zu Ollivanders gehen, bevor Du hier festwächst!" Hermine fasste Samantha am Arm und zog sie mit sich. Ollivanders Laden befand sich ein ganzes Stück weiter an einer Ecke. Als sie den Laden betraten erkannte Samantha, dass Wendy ihr tatsächlich ohne Übertreibungen die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Der ganze Raum war voller Schachteln mit Zauberstäben bis hoch zur Decke gestapelt. Als sie sich der Theke näherten erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein kleines Männchen dahinter. „Ahhh.... Mr Potter, Miss Granger und Mr Weasley… Und ein noch unbekanntes Gesicht. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

Hermine ging auf ihn zu. „Mr Ollivander. Es stimmt doch, dass Sie sich an jeden Zauberstab erinnern können, den Sie verkauft haben?" Mr Ollivander schaute sie etwas erstaunt an. „Ja, Mrs Granger, das ist wahr." Jetzt war es an Samantha, die Situation zu erklären. „Mr Ollivander, mein Name ist Samantha Sidell. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um zu fragen, ob Sie mir sagen können, an wen Sie diesen Zauberstab verkauft haben." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, und hielt in Mr Ollivander hin. „Seltsam, äußerst ungewöhnlich." Samantha sah ihn irritiert an. „Was ist ungewöhnlich, Mr Ollivander?" Erschrocken sah er sie an, als er gewahr wurde, dass sie seine gemurmelten Worte verstanden hatte. „Nun, Miss Sidell, diesen Stab habe ich vor 25 Jahren einem jungen Mann verkauft, der sein erstes Jahr in Hogwards beginnen sollte. Lassen Sie mich nachdenken..." Sein Blick schweifte ins Leere. „Ja, er kam damals alleine zu mir, ziemlich schüchtern, braunes Haar und tiefschwarze Augen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis wir endlich den richtigen Stab für ihn gefunden hatten – diesen Stab. Mahagoni, 12 Zoll, mit einem Kern aus Phönixfedern und Einhornhaar. Eine seltsame Kombination." Samantha hatte ihm gespannt zugehört. „Wie war sein Name?" Mr Ollivander sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, junge Dame, es tut mir leid."

Jetzt mischte sich auch Hermine in das Gespräch ein. „Mr Ollivander, Sie haben mir damals gesagt, dass ein Zauberstab sich seinen Zauberer aussucht. Wieso kann Samantha dann mit diesem Stab zaubern, obwohl er jemand anderem gehört?"

Mr Ollivander schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, was er ihr sagen sollte. „Das ist prinzipiell richtig, Mrs Granger, aber wenn ein Zauberer stirbt und sein Stab nicht zerstört wird, dann kann dieser ein weiteres Mal einen Zauberer für sich wählen, und das sind nun offenbar Sie, Miss Sidell. Manchmal nehmen die Dinge nun einmal einen ungewöhnlichen Verlauf..." Und damit verschwand Mr Ollivander genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war und ließ die vier alleine zurück.

Samantha war verwirrt. Wer war der Mann, dem dieser Stab gehört hatte, und wieso war er gestorben, und vor allem, wie kam dieser Stab nun in ihre Hände?"

„Immerhin weißt Du jetzt, dass er jemandem gehört, der vor 25 Jahren nach Hogwards gekommen ist. Vielleicht kannst Du anhand alter Abschlussfotos herausfinden, um wen es sich handelt." Wollte Ron sie aufmuntern. Samantha zuckte mit den Schulern. „Ja vielleicht." Sie war enttäuscht, und außerdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass Mr Ollivander ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Komm, wir gehen uns die neuen Besen anschauen..." lenkte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich, und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Laden in Richtung des Besenladens, wo sie auch die Abendstunden bis zum Eintreffen von Ron's Eltern verbrachten, die sie dann nach Hogwards zurückbrachten.

_Der Revievbutton ist ganz unten links!!!!_


	11. Der Zusammenbruch

_So, ein neues Kapitel ist da! Danke für Eure lieben Reviews! Ich komme nur noch sehr schleppend mit der Story voran, da ich sehr, sehr viel Arbeit um die Ohren habe, ich letzte Woche wieder ein Jahr älter geworden bin (dann funktionieren die Gehirnzellen einfach nicht mehr so schnell), eine Wohnung eingerichtet werden will, und ich mich erstmal mit meinem Vermieter wegen einer feuchten schimmeligen Wand herumärgern muss.._

_Und immer schön REVIEWS schreiben!!!_

11. Der Zusammenbruch

Samantha war gespannt, als die Schule nach den Ferien wieder anfing. Sie hatte die Zeit genutzt, um sich in den unterschiedlichsten Zaubersprüchen zu üben, und war, ohne zu übertreiben, mittlerweile auf einem Niveau mit Hermine Granger. Was wohl ihre Klassenkameraden sagen würden, wenn sie bemerkten, dass sie nicht mehr ganz magielos war?! Wie immer begann der Montagmorgen mit einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Snape kam mit wehendem Umhang hereingestürmt, baute sich vor der Klasse auf und hielt seine alljährliche nachweihnachtliche Einführungsrede. „Wie ich an ihren leeren Blicken sehe, sind sie nicht wissender zurückgekehrt, als ich sie vor zwei Wochen entlassen habe. Sie haben offensichtlich Ihre Zeit mit nichtsnutzigen Gefühlsduseleien unterm Weihnachtsbaum verbracht... Nichtsdestotrotz, werden wir im Stoff fortfahren, schlagen Sie ihre Bücher auf Seite 354 auf, wir werden heute das Veritaserum brauen. Die Zutaten finden sie im rechten hinteren Schrank. Fangen Sie an!" mit einem eisigen Blick auf die Klasse, setzte Professor Snape sich würdevoll auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Pult.

Die Schüler liefen chaotisch durch die Klasse, jeder wollte zuerst die Zutaten zusammen bekommen, und da Samantha das Procedere bereits vorausgesehen hatte, war sie zunächst sitzengeblieben um abzuwarten. Snape musterte sie mit einem herablassenden Blick, „Brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung, Miss Sidell!?" Samantha sah mit ebenso kaltem Blick zurück. Das war typisch Snape. Er sah genau, dass sie wartete, bis der Andrang etwas abgeklungen war, trotzdem musste er sie mit seinen Sticheleien vor der Klasse bloßstellen. „Nein Sir.", und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie sämtliche benötigten Zutaten geradewegs aus den Händen ihrer Mitschüler heraus auf ihren Tisch beordert. Die Blicke der anderen spiegelten Entsetzten wieder. „Wollen Sie ewig herumstehen und Miss Sidell wie einen Götzen anstarren? Sehen Sie zu dass sie auf ihre Plätze kommen!", bellte Snape die herumstehenden Schüler an. „Und Sie Miss Sidell, kommen nach der Stunde in mein Büro! Ist das klar? Und reichen Sie den Rest der Zutaten weiter, damit wir heute noch zu Ergebnissen kommen." Samantha wurde rot. „Ja Sir."

Samantha kannte das Rezept des Veritaserums auswendig, es war nicht leicht, aber wenn man über die auftretenden Schwierigkeiten im Voraus bescheid wusste, durchaus machbar. Während es bei Samantha zu keinen besonderen Komplikationen kam, hatten einige Mitschüler größere Schwierigkeiten. Neville setzte seinem Versuch durch eine frühzeitige Explosion ein Ende, Harry's Kessel fing an zu schmelzen und verteilte seinen Inhalt über diverse Nachbartische („50 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor – beseitigen Sie ihre Sauerei Mr Potter – OHNE MAGIE!!!"). Letztendlich gaben nur Samantha und Hermine eine Probe ab. Snape musterte die beiden Proben argwöhnisch. „Nun, damit sind Sie für heute entlassen. Sie nicht, Miss Sidell, ich hoffe dass haben Sie noch nicht vergessen?" Da war wieder dieses süffisante Lächeln. Samantha packte ihre Sachen zusammen und blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen, während die anderen Schüler so schnell sie konnten, das Zimmer verließen. Hermine raunte Samantha im Vorbeigehen noch ein „Hals und Beinbruch" zu, und dann war Samantha alleine mit Professor Snape. Samantha sah ihren Lehrer fragend an. „Nun, kommen Sie mit. Sie werden mir beim Brauen eines Trankes behilflich sein. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, haben Sie heute den Rest des Tages keinen Unterricht mehr, so dass Sie mir den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung stehen werden. Wir gehen in mein privates Labor. Samantha starrte ihren Lehrer entgeistert an und folgte ihrem Lehrer dann in einen hinter einem der Regale verborgenen Raum, der sich auf einen Wink von Snapes Zauberstab geöffnet hatte. Was sich dahinter verbarg war einfach unglaublich, solch ein Labor hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Riesige Regale an der Wand mit allerlei Zutaten, die Samantha noch nie gesehen hatte, drei große Arbeitstische in der Mitte des Raumes, allerlei Tische mit den unterschiedlichsten Tiegeln und Kesseln, verschiedensten Glasbehältnissen, Mörsern und Stößeln. Wäre es nicht Snape gewesen, hätte Samantha den Anflug eines amüsierten Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen geglaubt. „Haben Sie gedacht, dass ich im Klassenzimmer meine Tränke braue?!" Samantha fühlte sich ertappt. „Nein, Sir." Snape hatte wieder zu seiner üblichen kalten Art zurückgefunden. „Wir werden den Wolfsbanntrank brauen, Miss Sidell. Sie wissen, was dabei zu tun und zu beachten ist?!" „Ja, Sir." Gut, dann gehen Sie und holen Sie schon einmal die Zutaten, die für den ersten Schritt des Trankes notwendig sind, während ich den Kessel vorheize." Samantha ging zu einem der Schränke und holte sich die notwendigen Ingredienzien heraus, legte sie sorgfältig auf einen den Arbeitstisch und begann mit der Vorbereitung der Zutaten. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, beim Brauen von Zaubertränken vergaß Samantha alles um sich herum. Es faszinierte sie, zu sehen, wie die unterschiedlichen Stoffe sich nach und nach zu einem wirkungsvollen Trank zusammenfügen, und mehr und mehr glaubte sie zu verstehen, warum gewisse Reaktionen bei bestimmten Bedingungen eintraten, und warum ein Trank in einer bestimmten Weise wirkte.

Schließlich fügte sie dem Trank die finale Zutat bei. Snape sah sie an. Es ist Zeit, dass Sie gehen, bald ist Sperrstunde, Miss Sidell. Ihre Arbeit ist gut, sehr gut, Miss Sidell." Wieder war da dieser merkwürdige Blick in seinen Augen, den Samantha nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Sie wollte sich gerade zum gehen wenden, als ihr etwas einfiel, dass sie im Trubel vergessen hatte. „Professor?" „Ja, was ist noch?" Als Samantha sich umdrehte wurde ihr übel, Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper wie eine glühende Nadel, und schien sich in ihrem rechten Arm zu konzentrieren. Sie spürte wie sie auf dem kalten Steinboden aufschlug, und sie um ihre Sinne kämpfte. „Miss Sidell, wo ist der Trank, den ich ihnen gab?" Snape schüttelte seine Schülerin. Mit eindringlicher Stimme versuchte er in die schwindenden Schichten ihres Bewusstseins vorzudringen. „Wo ist er, Miss Sidell?" Samantha kämpfe, um die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückzuerlangen. „Leer.", war alles was sie krächzend zustande brachte, bevor sie von der nächsten Schmerzwelle heimgesucht wurde.

Als Snape das Mädchen so vor sich liegen sah, wurde er von Panik erfasst. Hier konnte er nichts für sie tun, und bis er eine neue Portion des Trankes hergestellt hätte, würde sie verrückt vor Schmerz oder tot sein.

Sanft nahm er das von Krämpfen geschüttelte zierliche Mädchen auf seine Arme und eilte in Richtung der Krankenstation. „Madam Pomfrey!!! Kommen Sie, schnell, ein Notfall!!!" Samantha hatte von alldem nicht viel mitbekommen, die Stimmen schienen aus unendlich weiter Ferne zu ihr hindurchzudringen. Sie spürte, wie sie sanft auf eines der Betten der Krankenstation gelegt wurde.

„Was ist passiert Severus?" „Der Trank, sie hat keinen Trank mehr, Poppy.", klang die nach Atem ringende Stimme von Snape zu Samantha durch. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille. Dann mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein. „Kannst Du etwas tun, Poppy?" Wieder schwiegen alle.

Samantha wurde von der nächsten Schmerzwelle heimgesucht, warum konnte sie nicht einfach bewußtlos werden, warum tat Madame Pomfrey nichts um ihr zu helfen. War das das Ende? Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Professor Snape, Albus Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey standen ratlos an Samanthas Bett. „Wir können nichts tun, Severus, es tut mir leid."

Plötzlich war wieder Stille, durchbrochen von dem leisen Rauschen, das der durch das Fenster hereinfliegende Fidelio verursachte. Der Vogel ließ sich auf Samanthas Kopfkissen nieder und ließ einige Tränen in Samanthas nach Luft ringenden Mund tropfen.

Samantha spürte die kühlen Tropfen in ihren Hals hinunterrinnen, und endlich wurde sie von der herbeigesehnten Bewusstlosigkeit erlöst.

Was sie nicht mehr mitbekam war das anschließende Gespräch zwischen Snape und Dumbledore. „Wir müssen es ihr sagen, Albus!" „Ja, Severus, wir müssen ihr einiges sagen, aber nicht alles. Du weißt es, genauso gut wie ich, wir müssen noch warten, bis wir ihr die Vergangenheit offenbaren. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, wenn sie aufwacht."

Snape schien zu zögern. „Lass es mich ihr erklären, Albus, bitte."

Albus Dumbledore sah seinen Zaubertranklehrer lange und intensiv an. „In Ordnung Severus, es ist Dein gutes Recht."

Als Samantha langsam wieder zu sich kam, wurde sie von Panik erfasst. Wo war sie, was war geschehen? Sie wollte sich ruckartig aufrichten, wurde aber von zwei Händen an den Schultern gefasst und zurück in die Kissen gedrückt. „Bleiben Sie liegen! Sie müssen sich ausruhen!" Samantha war desorientiert, war dies die Krankenstation? Wieso war sie hier? Plötzlich und mit einem Schlag kehrten die Erinnerungen an die vorangegangenen Ereignisse zurück. _Natürlich, Sie hatte mit Professor Snape einen Trank gebraut, und als sie ihn im Gehen fragen wollte, ob er noch etwas von ihrem Trank gegen die Schmerzen in dem Arm hatte, war sie von unglaublichen Schmerzen heimgesucht worden._

Samantha zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen. Sie blickte in die schwarzen Augen ihres Zaubertränkelehrers. Er stand über ihr gebeugt, und hielt sie an beiden Schultern sanft in die Kissen gedrückt. „Sind sie wieder Herr ihrer Sinne, Miss Sidell?" in seiner Stimme schwang Sorge mit, und in seinem Blick konnte Samantha sehen, dass die Kälte daraus verschwunden zu sein schien.

„Ja Sir" Snape setzte sich wieder in den Sessel, der neben ihrem Bett stand. „Warum haben Sie mir nicht bescheid gesagt, dass ihr Trank zur Neige geht? Sie hätten sich und uns damit dies alles hier ersparen können.", warf Snape ihr vorwurfsvoll vor. „Ich wollte Ihnen ja Bescheid geben, aber nachdem Sie heute morgen mir die Strafarbeit gaben, hatte ich wirklich keine Lust mehr auf Diskussionen. Ich wusste ja nicht dass...", Samantha musste abbrechen, zu sehr strengten die geflüsterten Worte sie an. Snape beugte sich wieder vor. „Setzten Sie sich auf, Sie müssen einige Tränke zu sich nehmen, und sich ausruhen." Samantha rappelte sich mühsam auf, erstaunt darüber, dass Snape ihr helfend die Hand reichte und ihr einige Kissen in den Rücken schob. Dann ging er zu einem der Schränke und holte drei Gläser mit verschiedenen Zaubertränken heraus. „Sir, was ist mit mir passiert?" Snape kam zu ihr zurück und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. „Das werde ich ihnen später erklären, jetzt sollten sie erst einmal an ihre Gesundheit denken. Trinken Sie!" Er goss etwas in das Glas auf Samanthas Nachttisch ein. „Was ist das?" „Ein Stärkungstrank." Samantha nahm gehorsam das Glas und trank, trotz des widerlichen Geschmackes, den Inhalt mit einem Zug leer. Snape füllte das Glas mit einer weiteren Flüssigkeit, die er mit einer dritten mischte. Dieses Mal fragte Samantha nicht weiter, sie hatte erkannt, dass es sich bei dem einen um einen Regenrationstrank handelte, der mit einem Schmerztrank vermischt worden war.

Erleichtert sank Samantha in die Kissen. Sie fühlte sich unendlich leicht und schwebend. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Samantha war, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab zückte. Plötzlich war die Panik wieder da. Snape schien dies zu bemerken und wandte sich seiner Schülerin wieder zu. „Keine Angst, Miss Sidell, ich werde Sie nicht verzaubern, ich will sie lediglich ins Land der Träume schicken." Samantha wollte nicht schlafen, nicht wieder in die einsame Dunkelheit auftauchen, in der die vergangenen Ereignisse sie verfolgen würden. Sie versuchte abwehrend ihren Arm auszustrecken, doch Snape fasste diesen sanft, und drückte ihn auf die Bettdecke. „Somnus subito!" murmelte er leise, und Samantha versank augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Snape sah herunter auf ihre Hand, die noch immer in der seinen ruhte. _Keine Angst Samantha, ich werde da sein, wenn Du wieder aufwachst._

Behutsam, um ihr keine Schmerzen zuzufügen schob er ihren rechten Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hinauf und fuhr sanft mit einem seiner feingliedrigen Finger über die vernarbte Haut. _Was für Opfer wirst Du noch bringen müssen, Opfer von denen Du nichts weißt, Opfer für eine Sache die nicht Deine Sache ist. Warum nur Du?_

Genauso vorsichtig schob er den Ärmel wieder herunter und lehnte sich zurück, die Hand des Mädchens immer noch in seiner haltend.

LINKS UNTEN!!! DER REVIEW BUTTON - DAUERT AUCH NUR EINE MINUTE!!!


	12. Die Wahrheit

_Hallo! _

_Erst mal dankefür die Reviews! Thanks a lot for your reviews!_

_(I'mseriously thinking about writing my next fic in English... Seems as if I would get some more reviews....)_

_Hier ist wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir! Ich werde bis Weihnachten noch weitere KAptel hochladen, wie schnell es geht, hängt davon ab,wieviel ihr reviewed! Und wenns danach etwas länger mit dem Updaten dauert, bitte ich um Nachsicht, mein Kapitelvorrat ist fast aufgebraucht, und wenn ich nach 10 Stunden Abends aus demBüro komme, habe ich kaum mehr Lust an der Story zu schreiben. Aber jetzt: Vorhang auf und__auf gehts mit der Story:_

12. Die Wahrheit

Samantha sank in einen tiefen Schlaf, die Hand des Lehrer fest umklammert. Sie war nicht Herr ihrer Sinne, was um alles in der Welt erwartete sie denn von ihrem Lehrer, dass sie seine Hand festhielt? Ausgerechnet die Hand vom widerwärtigsten und unbeliebtesten Lehrer Hogwards! Aber sie fühlte sich sicher, so sicher wie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr, genauso genommen hatte sie sich, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, noch nie so sicher gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment...

Sie ließ sich fallen, und erlösende Schwärze umfing sie.

Severus war die ganzen Stunden nicht von ihrem Bett gewichen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken dahin, wie und was er ihr erzählen sollte. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine der verschwitzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht._ Wie hübsch sie war, wenn sie so dalag, das Haar leicht wellig auf dem Kopfkissen, die Haut samtweich, fast so wie..._

Samantha spürte eine Hand in ihrem Haar. Sie zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen, und schaute wieder in die onyxfarbenen Augen ihres Lehrer. _Hatte er ihr etwas eben die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen?! Ach was, Samantha, das bildest Du Dir nur ein, niemals würde er das tun, jeder andere, aber nicht ER..._

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?" „Es geht, danke Sir. Was ist passiert?"

Jetzt war also der Moment gekommen, den er so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Snapes Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster hinaus zum Sonnenuntergang hin. Er zuckte zusammen, als sich die Tür der Krankenstation in seinem Rücken öffnete. „Severus, ich dachte, ich sollte vielleicht dabei sein..."

_Woher wusste Albus immer, was wann und wo geschah? Aber in diesem Moment war er froh, dass der Schulleiter gekommen war._

„Setz Dich Albus. Ich wollte gerade anfangen, Miss Sidells Fragen zu beantworten.", er bot dem Schulleiter den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Bettes an.

„Nun, Miss Sidell, am besten ich fange ganz vorne an. Vor über 20 Jahren wurde eine Prophezeihung gemacht – diese Prophezeihung, die Sie vor einigen Wochen in der verbotenen Abteilung entdeckt haben."

Samantha sah Snape fragend an. „Aber, das kann sich nicht auf mich beziehen, Sir. Ich bin nicht im Dezember geboren, sondern im November. Außerdem, diese Prophezeihung war unvollständig..."

Snape sah sie durchdringend an. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie mich nicht unterbrechen würden. Also, zu ihrem ersten Einwurf: Sie wurden zwar Ende November des Jahres 1980 geboren, aber wenn Sie die Unterlagen des Krankenhauses, in dem sie geboren wurden, einmal genau angesehen hätten, dann hätten Sie festgestellt, dass Sie zwei Wochen vor dem errechneten Termin geboren wurden.

Der zweite Einwand ist schwieriger zu entkräften. Ja, es stimmt, die niedergeschriebene Version der Prophezeihung ist unvollständig, genau genommen, wurde der Schreiber ermordet, bevor er sein Werk vollenden konnte. Aber es gibt jemanden, der die gesamte Prophezeihung gehört hatte – MICH und leider auch den dunklen Lord."

„Was besagt die Prophezeihung, Sir?" Samantha spürte, dass dies eine unangenehme Sache werden würde.

Snape stockte, sein Blick wurde leer, und seine Stimme nahm einen monotonen und abwesenden Ton an.

„_Im letzten Monat des Jahres 1980 wird dereinst ein Kind geboren werden, das gezeichnet sein wird von der dunklen Seite der Macht. Geboren um seine Macht zur Vollendung zu führen, doch nur wenn es aus freiem Willem in seinen Dienst tritt, wird er seine Macht zu seinen Gunsten nutzen können."_

Samantha verstand gar nicht mehr. „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich es bin... Was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?"

Jetzt griff auch Dumbledore in das Gespräch ein. „Ihr Arm, Miss Sidell. Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, was das für ein seltsames Muttermal an ihrem Arm war?"

_Nein, das hatte sie sich nie gefragt. Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass es sich um ein bösartiges Mal gehandelt hatte, jedenfalls hatten die Ärzte ihr das gesagt._

„Nein, Sir." Snape zog seinen rechten Ärmel hoch und entblößte das dunkle Mal. „Das hier, Miss Sidell, hatten Sie auf ihrem Arm. Das Zeichen der Todesser, der Diener des dunklen Lords." Samantha erschrak, zwar wusste sie von Harry, dass Snape ein Spion war, aber sie hatte sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht.

„Wenn das dunkle Mal verletzt wird, wächst es unter unsäglichen Schmerzen wieder nach, niemand kann dem dunklen Lord ungestraft den Rücken kehren, Miss Sidell. Ihr Mal war für Muggel nicht als Mal in unserem Sinn, sondern als lediglich normales Muttermal zu sehen. So entstanden, durch die Unwissenheit der Muggelärzte, Narben um Narben, letztendlich wurde dann Haut über das Mal transplantiert, was zu dem jetzigen Zustand führte."

Samantha hatte sich während Snape's Ausführungen entsetzt an ihren rechten Unterarm gefasst. „Aber warum...." die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

Albus Dumbledore griff wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Samantha, das alles ist nicht leicht für Sie, ich weiß, aber Sie müssen uns vertrauen. Es gibt noch eine Menge Dinge, die sie wissen müssen."

„Ja Sir, erzählen Sie weiter Professor Snape, bitte."

Snape schluckte, und fuhr dann mit leiserer Stimme fort. „Als wir, das heißt der Orden, herausgefunden hatte, wo Sie waren, und dass der dunkle Lord uns nicht zuvorgekommen war, mussten wir schnell handeln. Wir hatten nur eine Möglichkeit, Sie zu schützen...", Snapes Stimme versagte.

„...wir entschlossen uns, ihnen ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu nehmen.", vollendete Dumbledore den angefangenen Satz. „Nur so konnten wir sicher sein, dass Voldemort Sie nicht finden konnte. Sie mussten leben wie ein Muggel, sollten aber auch den Kontakt zu unserer Welt nicht verlieren. Deshalb arrangierten wir, dass Sie sich mit Wendy anfreundeten."

Samanthas Kinnlade fiel immer weiter herunter. _Dumbledore und Snape hatten von ihrer Existenz und ihrem Leben gewusst. Sie hatten Sie ihrem Schicksal während der vergangenen 15 Jahre einfach überlassen, ohne sich weiter um ihr Wohlergehen zu kümmern..._

Wut keimte in ihr auf. „Warum Sir, warum haben Sie mich während all der Jahre in diesem Heim leben lassen, warum musste ich dieses grauenvolle Leben ertragen? Wo sind meine richtigen Eltern? Wissen Sie was ich durchgemacht habe???", schrie sie Snape an.

Snape hatte diese Konfrontation vorhergesehen, doch jetzt, da er sich in der Situation befand, wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zum Glück griff Albus Dumbledore in das Geschehen ein.

„Ja, Samantha, ich wusste es, wir alle wussten es, doch es war die einzige Chance, Sie sicher am Leben zu erhalten, nachdem ihre Eltern von Voldemort getötet worden waren."

„Aber warum haben Sie mich dann dieses Jahr hierhergeholt?"

Jetzt war es wieder Snape der das Wort ergriff. „Der Zauber, der ihre Magie unterdrückt, würde nur solange dauern, bis Sie die Pubertät beendet hätten, danach würde er mehr und mehr an Wirkung verlieren. Deshalb haben wir Sie dieses Jahr hierhergebracht. Sie sind jetzt in einem Alter, in dem sie selbst verantwortlich für ihr Handeln sind, und so können wir Sie nicht mehr vor dem dunklen Lord schützen, das können jetzt nur noch Sie selbst."

Jetzt verstand Samantha. Mit der Pubertät hatte sie eine Selbstverantwortlichkeit erlangt, sie war sich ihrer eigenen Existenz bewusst geworden, und nun lag es ganz allein an ihr, in ob sie der dunklen Seite der Macht folgte oder nicht.

Dumbledore schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen. „Ja, es liegt nun bei ihnen, was Sie tun. Wir können ihnen nur alle erdenkliche Hilfe anbieten, die Sie brauchen werden."

Samantha brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. „Ich wäre für jede Hilfe dankbar, Sir. Aber zwei Fragen habe ich noch. Zum einen, warum tut mein Arm immer wieder weh, zum anderen, von wem habe ich diese geheimnisvollen Geschenke bekommen."

Jetzt war es an Snape zu antworten. „Voldemort versucht immer wieder, Sie zu sich zu rufen, und mit jedem Ruf, dem Sie nicht folgen, werden die Schmerzen schlimmer, nur der Trank, den ich ihnen gab, kann diese Wirkung lindern."

Samantha spürte, dass sie da in eine Sache reingeraten war, die eine Nummer zu groß für sie war.

„Samantha," Dumbledore sah sie lächelnd an, „auf ihre zweite Frage kann ich ihnen keine Antwort geben. Ich denke, sie werden mit ihrem brillanten Verstand selbst zu gegebener Zeit herausfinden, wer ihr geheimnisvoller Freund ist, und bis dahin, sollte Sie das Gefühl genießen, dass es jemanden gibt, auf den Sie sich zu jeder Zeit verlassen können."

Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, es schien als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen, die sich gerade mit ihrer ungewissen Zukunft beschäftigten.

„Samantha, wir werden ihnen auf jede Weise helfen, die in unserer Macht steht. Sie müssen lernen, mit Techniken in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu hantieren, die denen von Voldemort in nichts nachstehen, Sie müssen ihren Verstand abschirmen können, so dass er nicht in ihre Gedanken eindringen kann, kurzum – Sie müssen ein für ihn ebenbürtiger Gegner werden, genauso wie Harry.". Dumbledore sah sie mit einem traurigen Blick an.

Snape erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Sir, wenn es ihnen recht ist, dann werde ich Miss Sidell persönlich unterrichten." Dumbledore schaute Snape nachdenklich an. „Ja Severus, das wäre wunderbar. Und Sie, Samantha, Sie sollten jetzt ruhen. Ich denke, Professor Snape hat sicherlich eine Trank für traumlosen Schlaf für sie vorrätig.", damit erhob sich Dumbledore und verließ die Krankenstation. Snape blieb alleine mit Samantha zurück.

„Ich werde ihnen einen Trank bringen, Miss Sidell.", mit diesen Worten wandte Snape sich zum Ausgang.

„Warten Sie, Sir. Ich möchte keinen Trank. Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um über das Erlebte nachzudenken, bitte Sir.", flüsterte Samantha mit kraftloser Stimme. Snape drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Möchten Sie allein sein, oder soll ich noch etwas bei Ihnen bleiben?" Samantha war verunsichert. _Warum bot er ihr dies an? Sie wollte nicht allein sein, aber woher konnte er das wissen...?_

Snape setzte sich wieder in den Sessel an ihrer Seite.

„Sir, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" „Fragen dürfen Sie, ob Sie eine Antwort bekommen, werde ich anschließend entscheiden.", ein ironischer Unterton lag in seiner sonst so kalten Stimme.

„Kann man damit leben? Ich meine mit dem dunklen Mal?" Snape hatte mit dieser Frage irgendwie gerechnet. „Man kann, Miss Sidell, allerdings ist es leichter, je früher man sich für die richtige Seite entscheidet."

„Ich habe mich entschieden, Sir.", murmelte Samantha leise. „Ich weiß, Miss Sidell, aber der dunkle Lord kennt Mittel und Wege, Leute in seinen Bann zu ziehen, die wirkungsvoller als jeder Zauberspruch sind. Er hat schon Männer, deren Frauen und Kinder er einst tötete, für sich gewonnen, und unschuldige Schüler in seinen Machtkreis integriert, noch ehe diese die Schule verlassen hatte. Ich weiß wovon ich rede, Miss Sidell. Aber nun sollte sie schlafen. Morgen können Sie sich dann weitere Gedanken machen..." Und wieder schickte er sie sanft mit einem Zauberspruch in einen traumlosen ruhigen Schlaf. Er stopfte die Bettdecke vorsichtig um sie herum fest und machte es sich anschließend in dem Sessel an ihrem Bett so gemütlich wie es in anbetracht der Umstände möglich war.

LINKS UNTEN, KURZ DRÜCKEN UND REVIEW HINTERLASSEN!!!


	13. Der Morgen danach

_So, endlich klappts mal wieder mit dem Einloggen, und dann ist hier auch schon das 13. Kapitel! Wie immer hoffe ich, dass Ihr mir ein Paar Reviews schenkt - in letzter Zeit sind es ziemlich wenige geworden!_

_Ansonsten freue ich mich über Ideen, Hinweise und möglich Betareader ;-)_

_Viel Spaß - und frohe Weihnachten!!!_

13. Der Morgen danach

Snape wurde durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, Samantha lag noch immer friedlich schlafend im Bett. Er stand langsam auf, es war an der Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen, es war besser, wenn niemand etwas von der Ereignissen des vergangenen Abends wusste. Als Snape die Tür der Krankenstation öffnen wollte, tönte eine leise Stimme zu ihm herüber. „Danke, Professor Snape, für alles..." und damit versank Samantha wieder in Schlaf.

Gegen Mittag wurde Samantha dann von ihrem knurrenden Magen erneut geweckt. Sie räkelte sich unter der angenehm warmen Bettdecke, ihre Lebensgeister waren wieder erwacht und die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages schienen zumindest physisch verarbeitet. In ihrem Kopf hingegen sah es anders aus. _Wie sollte es weitergehen? Was sollte sie den anderen sagen – was hatten Dumbledore und Snape den anderen gesagt?_

_Aber sie würde es schaffen! Irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass sie es schaffen würde. Sie hatte alle Unterstützung der Welt, sie war stark, sie hatte schon so viel durchgestanden, deshalb würde sie auch daran nicht verzweifeln._

Mit diesen motivierenden Gedanken warf Samantha die Bettdecke auf und schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes. Es war an der Zeit, wieder ins Leben von Hogwards einzutauchen.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, aufzustehen!" Samantha zuckte beim Klang dieser befehlenden Worte von Professor Snape zusammen und drehte sich zur Tür um. _Wie schaffte er es nur, sich immer wieder lautlos heranzupirschen?!_

„Sie werden sich sofort wieder hinlegen, Miss Sidell, Sie brauchen Ruhe! Ich habe ihnen ihren Trank " Snape stellte die nachgefüllte Flasche auf ihren Nachttisch, „und etwas zu essen mitgebracht." Er stellte ein Tablett auf den Sessel neben ihrem Bett. „Haferbrei? Ich mag keinen Haferbrei, Sir, Ich fühle mich gut, Professor, kann ich nicht zu den anderen zum Mittagessen in die große Halle gehen?", sie sah ihn bittend an. Snape schien ihre Worte überhört zu haben. „Essen Sie, ich wiederhole mich ungerne."

_War das der gleiche Mann, den sie am Abend zuvor erlebt hatte? So kalt und herablassend. Hatte sie das alles nur geträumt?_

Snape ließ sich in dem zweiten Sessel nieder und wartete geduldig, bis Samantha die Schale mit Brei leer gegessen hatte. „So, und nun können wir uns über Ihre Ausbildung unterhalten. Sie werden in Zukunft jeden Abend bei mir Privatstunden erhalten. Sie werden um Punkt 19.00 Uhr im Kerker erscheinen, auch an den Wochenenden. Wir werden morgen beginnen, zunächst mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als erstes werden wir ihre Fähigkeiten evaluieren, dann werden wir, oder besser gesagt, ICH einen Plan ausarbeiten, der Sie in möglichst kurzer Zeit maximale Fortschritte machen lassen wird. Dann werden wir uns parallel den Zaubertränken zuwenden und uns mit Okklumentik befassen. Haben Sie das verstanden?" Samantha nickte.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend um 19.00 Uhr. Und bis morgen früh werde Sie das Bett lediglich verlassen, um den Waschraum aufzusuchen. Unterstehen Sie sich, auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen!

Übrigens warten vor der Tür einige ihrer Gryffindor-Freunde, die sich bestimmt schon Sorgen machen, dass ich gerade dabei bin, Sie umzubringen..."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ er, genauso lautlos wie er gekommen war, das Krankenzimmer und wurde von den hereinstümenden Freunden Wendy, Hermine, Ron und Harry abgelöst, die Samantha mit Süssigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf überschütteten. Allerdings waren sie wohl zuvor von Dumbledore instruiert worden, Samantha nicht über die vergangenen Ereignisse auszufragen, aber wohl hatte er ihnen zumindest die groben Umrisse der Geschehnisse berichet. „Du bekommst Privatstunden bei Snape, stimmt das, damit Du den Stoff der vergangenen Jahre aufholen kannst?" schaute Ron sie entsetzt an, „Also ich würde das nicht überleben..", schüttelte Ron sich. Samantha hatte das Spiel begriffen, das Dumbledore inszeniert hatte. „Ja, es stimmt, aber ich finde Snape bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie ihr, bin ja nicht umsonst in Slytherin...", grinste sie Ron an. „War nur n Scherz!" Jetzt schaltete sich Hermine in das Gespräch ein. „So schlimm ist er wirklich nicht Ron. Bei ihm kann Samantha sicherlich eine Menge lernen!", woraufhin Harry mit einem ungläubig verzogenen Gesicht antwortete „Für Wissen bist Du wohl jeden Preis zu zahlen bereit, auch wenn Du ganz nach Faustscher Manier dafür Deine Seele verkaufen musst..."

Die Flachsereien gingen noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Samantha erschöpft um eine Pause bat. „Am besten ihr geht jetzt zum Abendessen, wir sehen uns dann ja morgen im Unterricht. Ist wirklich lieb von Euch, dass Ihr Euch um mich Gedanken macht... Aber ich komm schon klar..." Hermine winke Ron und Harry hinter sich her aus dem Raum. Es war manchmal wirklich erstaunlich, wie gut Hermine aus den Gesten und der Mimik ihrer Mitmenschen lesen konnte. So blieben Samantha und Wendy alleine zurück.

Wendy setze sich in den Sessel zu ihrer Linken. „Jetzt weißt Du es also?!" „Ja, hast Du es die ganze Zeit gewusst?!" Wendy war die ganze Sache sichtlich unangenehm. „Ja, meine Eltern sind Mitglieder des Ordens, ich habe es von dem Tag an gewusst, an dem ich nach Hogwards kam. Ich konnte es Dir nicht sagen, es tat mir unendlich weh, Dich so leiden zu sehen, aber was sollte ich denn tun, außer Dir eine gute Freundin zu sein...", eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange hinunter.

Samantha verstand, dazu brauchte es keine weiteren Worte. „Wendy, es ist OK, Du warst die einzige, die immer für mich da war, ich würde Dir mein Leben anvertrauen, Dich trifft keine Schuld, niemanden trifft Schuld...", Samantha nahm Wendy in ihre Arme, „...ich bin unendlich dankbar dafür, dass ich Dich hatte und habe, Wendy, ich will nicht, dass Du Dir Vorwürfe meinentwegen machst, hörst Du?" Wendy wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah Samantha in die Augen. „Wirklich?" „Ja." Wendy umarmte Samantha noch fester.

„Ich will Sie ja nur ungerne stören, aber ich denke es ist Zeit für das Abendessen, Miss Wicked. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in die große Halle kommen, bevor ich in die Bedrängnis komme, ihnen Punkte für Gryffindor abzuziehen." Snape hatte den Raum abermals lautlos betreten. Wendy zuckte zusammen, und rannte auf schnellstem Weg hinaus aus dem Krankenzimmer.

„Ich wollte in Vertretung von Madame Pomfrey, die in einer dringenden Angelegenheit außer Haus ist, nach Ihnen sehen. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Samantha war einen Augenblick lang in Versuchung, mit dem obligatorischen „_Gut, Sir"_ zu antworten, aber ein Blick auf ihre zitternden Hände verriet ihr, dass diese Lüge zu offensichtlich war. „Ich habe mich wohl etwas übernommen, Sir, der Besuch war... ...ein wenig anstrengender als ich es erwartet hätte."

Snape schaute sie von oben herab mit einem finsteren Blick an. „Das sieht man." Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie Samantha auf die Stirn. Sie zuckte angesichts der angenehmen Kühle seiner langen feingliedrigen Finger zusammen. „Sie haben Fieber.", stellte er ernüchtert fest. „Hier, essen Sie erst einmal zu Abend." Er stellte eine Schüssel mit frischem Obstsalat auf ihrer Bettdecke ab. „Ein Paar Vitamine werden ihnen nicht schaden." Samantha aß gierig die ganze Schüssel leer, der Obstsalat war wundervoll. Snape saß die ganze Zeit in dem Sessel an ihrem Bett und schaute aufmerksam zu, wie sie Löffel um Löffel in ihren Mund beförderte. Erst als sie aufgegessen hatte, nahm er ihr die Schüssel aus der Hand und schaute sie fragend an. „Hat es geschmeckt, Miss Sidell?"

Samantha fühlte wie sie langsam müde wurde. „Ja, Sir. Es war fantastisch... Aber ich fühle mich so müde, so schwer...", es fiel ihr schwer die Worte zu artikulieren.

Snape schaute ihr in die Augen. „Das mag an den Zusätzen liegen, die ich mir dem Salat beizufügen erlaubt habe, um ihnen eine angenehmere Nachtruhe zu verschaffen. Schlafen Sie gut, Miss Sidell, und denken Sie daran, morgen Abend, 19.00 Uhr im Kerker." Doch der Trank für den traumlosen Schlaf hatte bereits begonnen zu wirken, so dass Samantha die letzten Worte gar nicht mehr mitbekam.

Snape zog die Bettdecke bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze hoch und breitete noch eine zusätzliche Wolldecke über das Fußende.

„Gute Nacht, Samantha.", flüsterte er leise, bevor er das Licht löschte und den Raum verließ.


	14. Privatstunde bei Snape zum zweiten

_Hallo! Ein frohes neues Jahr!_

_Zugegeben: Ich bin enttäuscht, angesichts der wenigen Reviews! Deshalb hat es auch länger mit dem Kapitel gedauert, dafür ist es aber auch besonders lang!_

_Ich verliere ein wenig die Lust, an der Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Daher kann es etwas länger dauern, bis ich weiter schreibe._

_Und – 5 Reviews ein neues Kapitel – vorher gibt's nichts! (Sorry, für alle, die immer treu reviewen – aber es macht einfach keinen Spaß, wenn man fast gar kein Feedback bekommt! – Und falls jemand es gar nicht mehr erwarten kann, bis das nächste Kapitel kommt – eins liegt noch auf Reserve und könnte gebetat werden ;-))_

_Grüße – und viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

14. Privatstunde bei Snape zum zweiten

Samantha fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen endlich wieder erholt und frisch. Das Fieber war verschwunden, und die Schmerzen und die Müdigkeit der neu erwachten Lebensenergie gewichen. Es gab viel zu tun, also würde sie es anpacken.

Der Tag begann mit einer Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in der sie sich mit Techniken der Entwaffnung beschäftigten. Dann folgte eine Stunde Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall und schließlich noch eine Stunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape. Der Morgen verging für den Geschmack von Samantha viel zu langsam. Sie konnte die Privatstunde bei Professor Snape aus unerklärlichen Gründen kaum erwarten.

„Kommen Sie herein, Miss Sidell." Die Tür stand offen, als Samantha den Kerker erreichte. Etwas zögerlich betrat sie die Räumlichkeiten, in denen sonst tagsüber die Schüler vor ihrem verbitterten Zaubertranklehrer zitterten. Es war dämmerig in dem Raum, Tageslicht drang hier unten keines herein, lediglich einige Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchteten den Raum und tauchten ihn in ein diffuses flackerndes Licht.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sich Samanthas Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Snape saß an seinem Pult über ein Buch gebeugt. Ohne seinen Kopf zu heben, sprach er weiter. „Kommen Sie näher, oder wollen Sie im Türrahmen festwachsen?" Samantha trat direkt an das Pult heran. Snape hob seinen Blick und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Nun, sind Sie bereit?" Samantha sah ihn mit flackerndem, fragendem Blick an. „Um ihre nicht gestellte Frage zu beantworten: Wir werden mit einigen ausgewählten Zaubern beginnen, die die Grundlage für die späteren Zauber bilden werden. Haben Sie schon mal etwas vom Schildzauber gehört?" Samantha brauchte nicht einmal nachzudenken. „Der Schildzauber ist einer..." Snape sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Ein ‚Ja, Sir' genügt, Miss Sidell." Snape hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben und schaute nun von oben herab direkt in Samanthas Augen, der Blick starr, tief und undurchdringlich wie immer. Kaum vorstellbar, dass dies der gleiche Mann sein sollte, der sie noch am Tag zuvor auf der Krankenstation besucht hatte. „Wir werden also mit dem Schildzauber beginnen, Miss Sidell. Stellen Sie sich dort hinüber und bringen Sie ihren Zauberstab in Position.", Snape deutete auf das Ende des Mittelganges, während er sich selbst mit erhobenem Zauberstab an das andere Ende stellte. „Sind sie bereit?" Samantha hatte ihren Zauberstab erhoben, und verharrte angespannt in einer leicht gebückten Position, bereit, den Schildzauber zu sprechen, um einen nahenden Zauberspruch abprallen zu lassen. Ihre Augen waren gespannt auf Snape gerichtet, in der Hoffnung, ein leichtes Zucken zu erkennen, bevor er den Zauberspruch sprechen würde. „EXPELLIARMUS!" Der Zauberspruch traf Samantha unvermittelt, ihr Zauberstab wurde ihr aus der Hand gerissen, sie taumelte zurück und fand sich, ehe sie sich versah auf dem Boden liegend wieder. „Stehen Sie auf!", der kalte herablassende Ton ließ Samantha eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Sie rappelte sich auf und brachte sich in Position. „Ich bin bereit, Sir." Snape nahm wieder die Duellhaltung an und sah Samantha in die Augen. Sie hielt seinen Blick, als sie ein leichtes Flackern in seinen tiefschwarzen Pupillen auftauchen sah. „PROTECTUS!" „EXPELLIARMUS!", rief Snape eine Zehntelsekunde zu spät, der Schild hatte sich bereits um Samantha herum aufgebaut, und sein Zauberspruch prallte wie an einem Spiegel ab. Von der Reflektion getroffen, taumelte Snape zurück und hielt sich an dem Pult in seinem Rücken fest. „Das war gut, Miss Sidell.", sein Gesicht blieb emotionslos, der Ton jedoch drückte Überraschung aus. „Ich denke wir fahren nun mit einem Angriffszauber fort. Begeben Sie sich in Position, greifen Sie mich an, mit welchem Zauberspruch auch immer... Aber bitte, keine EXPELLIARMUS, lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen, womit sie auch einem Todesser begegnen würden!"

Samantha überlegte fieberhaft, welche Zaubersprüche sie auf Lager hatte. Samantha hob ihren Zauberstab und fixierte Snape mit ihrem Blick. „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" schleuderte Samantha den Zauberspruch in Richtung ihres Lehrers. Doch Snape wich dem Fluch mit einer geschickten Bewegung zur Seite aus. „Haben sie keine Angst, Miss Sidell, sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, dass Sie mich verletzen könnten... Ich habe in Form des Zauberschutztrankes gewissen Vorkehrungen getroffen. Also versuchen Sie es noch mal – und wählen Sie dieses Mal einen etwas ... ANSPRUCHSVOLLEREN Zauberspruch... Das Spiel wiederholte sich. Samantha zückte den Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich auf Snape und rief „CORPUS IMMOBILUS!!, doch wieder war Snape elegant einen Schritt zur Seite getreten und der Fluch traf die Wand. „Sie müssen Sich bemühen, Miss Sidell – konzentrieren Sie sich auf ihre Gefühle, Sie müssen mich treffen WOLLEN, das darf der einzige Gedanken in dem Moment sein, nur dann können Sie OHNE NACHZUDENKEN, mir einen Zauberspruch auf den Hals hetzen! Versuchen Sie sich auf jemanden zu konzentrieren, den Sie HASSEN, und dann auf mich, denken Sie nicht über die Wahl des Zauberspruchs nach, sie werden dann ganz automatisch den der Situation angemessenen Zauberspruch wählen." Samantha konzentrierte sich auf ihre Gefühle, Bilder aus ihrer Vergangenheit begannen ihren Geist zu füllen...

„_Stell Dich dort in die Ecke!!! Und wehe Du rührst Dich für den Rest des Tages auch nur einen Millimeter!!!" Samantha sah ihre verhasste Heimleiterin vor sich, wie sie ihr wieder einmal eine Strafe aufbrummte... Wie oft hatte sie für ein falsches Wort, eine falsche Bewegung geradestehen müssen... Und das in der Ecke stehen war nur eine der harmloseren Strafen... „Deine Hand! Die Handfläche nach oben!" Die Heimleiterin, mit Namen Medusala, hatte den Rohrstock schon erhoben, und es regnete Hiebe auf die geöffnete Handfläche... Wut stieg in Samantha auf... Ich hätte Sie umbringen können und sollen...._

„CRUCIO!!!" Samantha hatte haßerfüllt den Zauberstab auf Snape gerichtet, und dieser hatte es nur seiner jahrelangen Todessertätigkeit zu verdanken, dass er den Zauberspruch abwehren konnte. Sein sonst schon bleiches Gesicht war nun noch um einen deut blasser geworden, das Entsetzen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wo haben Sie das gelernt, Miss Siddel?" Samantha schaute entgeistert auf ihre Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt. _Was hatte sie eben getan? Es schien ihr, als hätte eine unkontrollierbare Macht von ihr Besitz ergriffen, die sie zwang, all ihren Hass und ihre Wut in diesem Zauberspruch zu manifestieren. Noch NIE, NIE hatte sie einen der verbotenen Sprüche gehört, geschweige denn probiert... Bis jetzt..._

„Das...das wollte ich nicht....Bitte Sir, Sie müssen mir das glauben!", Tränen flossen in Strömen über Samanthas blasse Wangen, sie sank mit dem Rücken an der Wand herunter, von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, den Kopf mit der Stirn auf die Knie gestützt, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, und unfähig auch nur einen weiteren Ton herauszubringen.

„Miss Sidell", eine ungewöhnliche Sanftheit in der Stimme von Professor Snape, ließ sie noch heftiger aufschluchzen.

_Sie hatte ihm eben beinahe eine Crucio auf den Hals gehetzt, und eigentlich müsste er sie jetzt hinauswerfen, als ihr Hauslehrer hatte er schließlich die Möglichkeit und die Pflicht so zu handeln. _

_Sie war es nicht wert, dass man sich um sie kümmerte, dass man ihr eine Chance gab... Sie war schlecht – vom Tag ihrer Geburt an durch das dunkle Mal gezeichnet und an die finstere Seite der Macht gebunden... Sie hatte doch so eben den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung getan. Warum ließ er sie nicht in Ruhe! Es wäre besser, wenn sie nie geboren worden wäre, oder schon früher ihr Ende gefunden hätte..._

_Milde und Verständnis hatte sie nicht verdient..._

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, und als sie den Kopf langsam zur Seite wandte, sah sie, dass Professir Snape sich neben sie gekniet hatte, und ihr besorgt und zugleich fragend in die Augen sah. „Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Sidell, kommen Sie, setzten Sie sich dort auf die Bank.", Snape fasste Sie am Arm, und Samantha ließ sich wie in Trance willenlos zu einer der Bänke hinüberführen. „Trinken Sie!" Severus Snape hatte eine kleine Flasche aus einem der Schränke genommen und einige Tropfen des blutroten Inhalts in einen Kelch gegeben, den er dann mit Wasser aufgefüllt hatte.

_Welchen Sinn hatte das alles noch? Sie wollte nicht mehr, sie wollte einfach nur sterben – dann hätte die Zaubererwelt zumindest ein Problem weniger... _

„Trinken Sie, Miss Sidell!" Severus Snape hielt ihr den goldverzierten Kelch direkt vor das Gesicht, doch Samantha schien das alles nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Ihr Blick war in weite Ferne gerichtet, der Körper zuckte noch immer unkontrolliert zu ihrem verzweifelten Schluchzen.

Der schwarz gekleidete Lehrer, hielt ihr das Gefäß nun direkt an die Lippen, und kippte es leicht an, so dass die Flüssigkeit die Lippen berührte. Der Reflex, ausgelöst durch die Berührung mit dem kühlen Nass, ließ Samantha den Mund öffnen, und den Inhalt des Bechers in kleinen Schlücken zu sich nehmen. Kaum dass Professor Snape, den Becher abgesetzt hatte, sackte Samanthas lebloser Körper nach vorne auf den Tisch.

„Was machst Du uns nur für Sorgen, Samantha..." Snape hob den zarten Mädchenkörper auf seine Arme und ließ eines der Regale mit einem Zauberspruch zu Seite gleiten. Der so freigewordene Eingang gewährte Zutritt zu Snapes privaten Gemächern, genau genommen seinem Wohnzimmer.

Er bettete Samantha vorsichtig auf das große tiefrote Samtsofa, als es an der schweren Eichentür klopfte, und der Schulleiter den Raum betrat.

„Was ist genau passiert, Severus?" Dumbledore ließ sich in einem der beiden schwarzen Ledersessel nieder und sah seinen Zaubertränkelehrer fragend an.

Snape wanderte unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab, während er hastig die vorangegangenen Ereignisse schilderte... „Sie war völlig hystrisch... Ich habe ihr einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf gegeben.... Glaubst Du, dass alles umsonst war, Albus? Dass das Mal sie schon beherrscht?..."

Dumbledore blickte den jüngeren Lehrer nachdenklich an. „Nein, es ist nie zu spät! Sie will auf unserer Seite sein, das ist es was zählt! Sie hat eine Menge durchgemacht, Severus, so viel Haß und Trauer in einem so jungen Leben. Sei für Sie da Severus, zeig Ihr, dass sie gebraucht wird, dass es Menschen gibt, die sich um sie sorgen, ihre Eltern würden es so wollen..."

„Albus, was soll ich ihr sagen, wenn Sie nach ihnen fragt? Glaubst Du nicht, dass Sie es irgendwann herausfinden wird, was damals wirklich geschah? Was wenn der dunkele Lord sein Wissen um die damaligen Ereignisse nutzt, um Samantha auf seine Seite zu holen – werden wir das verhindern können?"

Albus schaute betreten zu Boden. „Ich weiß es nicht... Wir müssen es versuchen – Du musst es versuchen! Ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie die Wahrheit erst dann erfährt, wenn ihre magischen Fähigkeiten weiter gefestigt sind, und sie den dunkelen Künsten fern genug ist..."

Ein leises Stöhnen aus Richtung des Sofas, ließ die beiden Männer aus ihrer leise geführten Konversation aufschrecken. Samantha kam langsam wieder zu sich.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser, Severus. Viel Glück – und wenn Du Hilfe brauchst, weißt Du ja wo Du mich findest."

Damit verschwand Albus Dumbledore genauso lautlos wie er gekommen war.

Snape wandte sich in Richtung des Sofas und kniete sich auf den Boden neben Samantha. Das Mädchen bewegte sich unruhig und war sich hin und her, der Trank verlor langsam seine Wirkung, und die Wirklichkeit begann die Schülerin einzuholen. Vorsichtig fasst er das Mädchen an den Schultern um zu verhindern, dass sie sich durch die unkontrollierten Bewegungen vom Sofa warf. „Wachen Sie auf, Miss Sidell!" Als Samantha ihre Augen öffnete, sah er Panik und Verzweifelung darin, das Mädchen versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen, wie von Sinnen kämpfte sie gegen den Druck seiner Hände an, die sie auf dem Sofa hielten. „Schhhhhtttt... Es ist nichts passiert, sie sind in Sicherheit, sie sind in meinen Räumen, bleiben Sie liegen...." Langsam erschlaffte der schweißgebadete Körper und Samantha sank zurück auf das Sofa. Tränen kullerten ihre bleichen Wangen herunter, und durch den Schleier hindurch sah sie ihren Zaubertranklehrer über sich. _Was war nur passiert – wo war sie – was hatte das alles zu bedeuten! Der Crucio... Was hatte sie nur getan! Sicher würde er sie dafür bestrafen... Sie musste weg hier. Warum war er überhaupt noch da, waren das wirklich seine Gemächer, warum hatte er sie hierhergebracht... _

„Warum?" brachte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme hervor. Snape schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Das dunkle Mal, besitzt eine gewisse Macht, Miss Sidell, und es bedarf einiger Fähigkeiten, um diese Macht richtig zu nutzen. Was ihnen passiert ist, ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Sie haben ihren Hass unbewusst in dem Mal fokussiert, dieses hat dann die Kontrolle über ihre magischen Fähigkeiten übernommen – deshalb haben Sie den Cruciofluch gesprochen."

Samantha hatte sich aufgesetzt, und saß nun Snape direkt gegenüber. „Wie.. Wie kann ich dagegen ankämpfen, Sir?" schluchze Samantha hervor. Snape fasste Samantha sanft aber bestimmt an der linken Schulter an. „Sie werden es lernen – sie... WIR werden das schaffen, das verspreche ich ihnen."

Snape stand auf, und wanderte in Richtung eines kleinen Nebenraumes. „Ich nehme an, Sie mögen heiße Schokolade, Miss Sidell?" Samantha nickte zögerlich, als Snape in dem Zimmer verschwand, ihr Blick wanderte hinüber zu einem der beiden riesigen Bücherregale, die die Wände verdeckten. Neben wundervollen alten Zaubertrank- und Alchemiebüchern, standen dort auch alle aktuellen Standardwerke der modernen Zaubertrankbrauerei; während sie die Buchrücken nach besonders ansprechenden Titeln absuchte, blieb ihr Blick an einem großen, ledergebundenen Buch hängen. „Runenforschung im Focus der Revolution". Samantha stand auf, und nahm vorsichtig das Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es auf dem kleinen Pult neben der Tür auf.

Kaum dass sie sich durch die Danksagungen durchgelesen hatte, ertönte hinter ihr die wohlvertraute Stimme ihres Lehrers. „Haben Sie gefunden, was Sie suchen?" Samantha zuckte zusammen, sie fühlte sich ertappt – hatte sie doch ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen, sich einfach an seinen Büchern vergriffen. „Ich... Es tut mir leid... Es... Ich wollte..." Snape ging auf Sie zu, und nahm das Buch vom Tisch, um es wieder an seinen Platz zu stellen. „Setzen Sie sich erst einmal hin, und trinken Sie ihre Schokolade, dann können wir alles weitere besprechen."

Samantha setzte sich auf den angewiesenen Sessel und nippte vosichtig an der heißen Schokolade. Eine wohlige Wärme durchflutete ihre steifen Glieder und die Anspannung löste sich ein wenig, so dass sie sich im Sessel zurücklehnte und Snape erwartungsvoll ansah. „Wenn Sie Runen entziffern wollen, Miss Sidell, dann sollten Sie es mit dem „translato"-Zauberspruch versuchen..." Samantha schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat Hermine schon versucht, es funktioniert nicht." Jetzt war es an Snape den Kopf zu schütteln. „Haben SIE es schon probiert? Vielleicht hat Miss Granger vergessen, dass es personengebundene Zaubersprüche gibt, im Gegensatz zu IHR, sind SIE eine reinblütige Hexe – versuchen Sie es selbst! Falls das nicht funktioniert, dann kommen Sie noch einmal zu mir – ich leihe ihnen das Buch dann gerne aus – vorausgesetzt, dass Sie es pfleglich behandeln." „Danke, Sir."

Samantha schaute einen Augenblick lang betreten zu Boden und rutschte unruhig auf dem Sessel hin und her.

„Was brennt ihnen auf der Seele, Miss Sidell?"

Samantha sah ihm in die Augen. „Sir, ich... ich frage mich, ob Sie mir wohl etwas über meine Eltern erzählen können?! Haben Sie sie gekannt?"

Das war die Frage, die Snape am meisten gefürchtet hatte. „Ja, ich habe Sie gekannt, nur flüchtig, sie waren gute Zauberer, beide." Snape hatte diese Worte schnell hervorgepresst, Samantha spürte, dass er nicht mehr dazu sagen wollte – Sie würde es selbst herausfinden müssen, was mit ihren Eltern geschah, und woher sie kam.

„Darf ich Sie nun etwas fragen, Miss Siddel?" Snape sah Samantha fragen an. „Ja, Sir, natürlich."

„Woran haben Sie vorhin gedacht, als Sie mir den Crucio entgegenschleuderten?"

Das Mädchen zuckte bei dem Gedanken an die vorangegangen Ereignisse merklich zusammen. „An Dinge aus der Vergangenheit, Dinge die besser niemals geschehen wären, ich will Sie nicht auch noch damit belasten, Sir, Sie haben durch mich schon viel zu viele Schwierigkeiten..."

Das war also einer der Gründe, warum das Mädchen so verschlossen war – sie sprach mit niemandem über ihre Erlebnisse, obwohl sie sie ganz offensichtlich sehr belasteten. Nach außen hin war sie ein ganz normales fröhliches Mädchen, aber wenn Snape genau hinsah konnte er an ihrer Gestik und Mimik in manchen unbeobachteten Momenten sehen, wie einzelne Worte Erinnerungen hervorriefen, die sich in ihrer Körpersprache niederschlugen.

„Sie sollten darüber reden, Miss Sidell, es hilft. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche.", er zögerte einen Augenblick bevor er weitersprach, „gestatten Sie mir einen Blick in ihre Erinnerungen – sie können mir vertrauen, NICHTS von dem, was sich heute Abend hier ereignet, wird diese Räume durch mich verlassen, und nur wenn ich weiß, was sie so quält, kann ich ihnen helfen, sofern sie Hilfe wollen."

Samantha sah ihn ungläubig an. „Sir, Sie haben schon so viel für mich getan, so viel mehr als ich es verdiene, Sie müssen sich nicht für mich verantwortlich fühlen, niemand muss das... Ich stehe schon so tief in ihrer Schuld, weil Sie bereit sind, mir bei meiner Ausbildung zu helfen – auch wenn es in diesem Fall ihrem eigenen Interesse im Kampf gegen Voldemort ist. Totzdem - meine persönlichen Probleme, sollten Sie nicht auch noch auf sich nehmen, das wäre wirklich zu viel verlangt."

Snape legte Samantha wieder beide Hände auf die Schultern und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, während er sie ein Stück näher an sich heranzog. „Sie müssen nicht immer stark sein, Miss Sidell. Lassen Sie sich gehen, lassen Sie es raus – es ist der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung... Sie müssen Ihre aufgestauten Emotionen loswerden – ich kann und will ihnen dabei helfen..." Samantha hatte ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen, und Tränen hatte wieder begonnen sich einen Weg von ihren Augen herunter über ihr Gesicht zu bahnen., um schließlich auf den Boden zu tropfen. „Sie werden mich nicht mehr unterrichten wollen, wenn Sie das alles über mich erfahren, was ich mit meiner Ankunft in Hogwards hinter mir zu lassen hoffte.", brachte sie mit zitternder Stimme hervor. „Wieso glauben Sie das? Geben Sie mir eine Chance... BITTE." „Wenn Sie es wünschen – ja, wenden Sie Leglimentik an, ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren, ich habe schon alles verloren..." setzte Samantha resigniert nach. Snape dirigierte sie auf das Sofa und setzte sich neben sie. „Legilimens!"

Snape wurde wie durch einen Strudel hinabgezogen in Samanthas Erinnerungen.

_Er befand sich in einem Raum mit lauter kleinen Kindern, die auf dem Boden mit bunten Klötzchen spielten, während eine Frau an einem Tisch in der Ecke ein Buch las, und ab und zu zu den Kindern hinüberschaute. „Miss Smith?", ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen buschigen Haaren, hatte sich aus der Menge erhoben, einige Bauklötze in der Hand, und ging auf den Tisch zu, „darf ich sie etwas fragen?" Die Frau sah ungehalten von ihrem Buch auf. „Was willst Du schon wieder, Samantha?" Das Mädchen schlenderte langsam auf den Tisch zu. „Sehen Sie,", Samantha hielt ihr einen großen und vier kleine Klötze hin, „wenn ich den großen Würfel in vier gleichgroße Teile unterteile, dann bekomme ich diese kleinen Klötze, und wenn ich das dann mit den vier kleinen Würfeln mache, dann bekomme ich wieder vier für jeden Würfel, und wenn ich das dann noch mal mache..." Die Frau hatte nun ihr Buch zugeklappt und schaute Samantha über die Ränder ihrer Brille hinweg wütend an."Genug jetzt, was soll der Unsinn!?" „Ich frage mich, wann das endet, wenn ich das immer weiter mache..." schluchzte die kleine Samantha. „Das brauchst Du nicht zu wissen, Du dummes Ding. Und jetzt stell Dich da hinten in die Ecke und denk darüber nach, wie Du Dich in Zukunft angemessen benimmst – und wehe ich höre auch nur einen Mucks." Das kleine Mädchen, immer noch schluchzend, tapste unbeholfen in Richtung der Ecke, nicht ohne von einigen der anderen Kinder schadenfroh geknufft zu werden._

_Szenenwechsel. Snape befand sich unverkennbar in einem Klassenzimmer, und wohnte einer Musikstunde bei , wie er den herumliegenden Holzinstrumenten entnahm. „Bis Du jetzt ruhig, Samantha?!" Sein blick wanderte zu dem Tisch, auf den die Lehrerin zugegangen war. Das Mädchen mit den schäbigen Kleidungsstücken und den struwelligen braunen Haaren sah die Lehrerin entsetzt und angstvoll an. „Ja, Mad'm." Doch die beiden Klanghölzer in ihren Händen berührten sich noch einmal, als sie sie auf den Tisch zurücklegen wollte. Die Lehrerin drehte sich auf dem Absatz wieder zu dem zitternden Mädchen um. „ES REICHT!!! Was gaubst Du eigentlich, wer Du bist? Deine Klassenkameraden werden sich sicherlich bei unserer Miss WEISSSCHONALLES bedanken, dass Sie jetzt die doppelte Menge Hausaufgaben machen dürfen..." Mit dem Klingelton, der wohl das Ende der Stunde kennzeichnete, sprang das kleine Mädchen auf und rannte panisch aus dem Klassenraum – die Meute hinterher..._

_Eine weitere Szene... Snape sah mit an, wie Samantha von einer Frau, die er als die Heimleiterin des Waisenhauses identifizierte, verprügelt wurde..._

_Nächste Szene. _

_Samantha, nun schon deutlich älter, saß auf einem Fenstersims in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster hinunter auf eine Straße. _

_Snape spürte auf einmal Widerstand, als Samantha ihn aus dieser Erinnerung zu vertreiben versuchte. _Nein, das nicht, das ist Privat!!!_ Er erhaschte noch einen Blick aus dem Fenster auf einen jungen Mann, der dort unten vorbeiging, ehe er sich schnell aus dieser Erinnerung zurückzog. _

_Abermals Szenenwechsel._

„_Du bist doch nur eine widerliche Streberin, eine Schleimerin, Dir wird doch alles hinterhergeworfen..." Ein Mädchen mit blonden kurzen Haaren stand einer nunmehr langsam erwachsen werdenden Samantha gegenüber. „Du bekommst Deine guten Noten doch nur aus Mitleid, weil Du keine Eltern mehr hast." Anscheinend handelte es sich bei dem Mädchen um eine Mitschülerin von Samantha. Snape trat einen Schritt näher an die Szene heran. „Was hast Du gegen mich, Kathrin? Warum hasst Du mich so? Ich habe Dir nie etwas getan." Das andere Mädchen stieß Samantha unsanft gegen den Türrahmen, bevor sie in den Klassenraum trat, weil der Lehrer sich näherte. Severus Snape trat hinter Samantha schnell in den Klassenraum herein, bevor der blonde Lehrer die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte._

„_Ich habe ihnen ihre Klausuren mitgebracht! Und ihre Zeugnisnoten..." Snape beobachtete das Procedere gespannt, und sah Samantha über die Schulter, als sie ihre Klausur in Empfang nahm und öffnete. „gut - eine insgesamt ordentliche Arbeit." Sie legte die Arbeit schweigend beiseite und wartete gespannt auf die Zeugnisnoten. „Nun, Samantha, kommen wir zu ihnen – ich denke, ich werde ihnen 12 Punkte geben, was meinen Sie." Snape sah, wie Samantha zusammenzuckte. „Mr. Woolf, ich denke, dass das nicht ganz angemessen ist, wenn sie meine Note mit den anderen Noten hier vergleichen – ich denke, dass ich mindestens 13 Punkte verdient habe." Der Lehrer sah sie einen Augenblick lang unsicher an. „So, denkst Du? Was hast Du sonst für Noten?" Samantha sah ihn zornig an. „Lauter 13, 14 und 15 Punkte, Sir." Gernigschätzig sah er sie von oben bis unten an. „Dann hast Du ja schon genug gute Noten – es bleibt dabei, Du bekommst 12 Punkte."_

_Nächste Szene._

_Ein Chemielabor. Snape schaute sich mit Wohlgefallen um. „Kommen Sie herein, Miss Siddel. Wie geht es voran? Brauchen Sie noch Bücher?" „Ja, Sir. Ich bräuchte etwas über Organik, zum Lösen der letzten Aufgabe, die ist wirklich schwer."_

_Der Lehrer ging freudestrahlend zu einem der Bücherregale. „Hier, das ist dafür sicherlich geeignet. Ich habe übrigens schon in ihrer Klausur gelesen. Sie sind wirklich gut, sozusagen außer Konkurrenz. Machen Sie etwas daraus – gehen Sie ihren Weg, lassen Sie sich von niemandem hineinreden – es gibt noch mehr Leute, die so sind wie Sie – Sie haben sie nur noch nicht kennengelernt!"_

Severus Snape hatte genug gesehen und unterbrach die Verbindung. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie Samantha zu zittern angefangen hatte, während ihr Tränen unaufhörlich über das Gesicht liefen. „Shhhht.... Es ist alles in Ordnung, das waren nur Erinnerungen, Miss Sidell, beruhigen Sie sich.", langsam zog er das Mädchen zu sich herüber und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den schwarzen Stoff seines Umhangs, und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren weinte sie ohne sich dafür zu schämen, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, schwach zu sein, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es jemanden gab, der sie verstand und für sie da war.

Snape spürte wie der Stoff seiner Robe von den warmen Tränen Samanthas langsam feucht wurde, das Mädchen klammerte sich an ihn, so als wäre es das erste Mal, dass Sie körperliche Nähe und Geborgenheit erfuhr – eine Erkenntnis die er erst jetzt realisierte – ES WAR DAS ERSTE MAL! „Shhhtttt...," vorsichtig streichelte er Ihr über die Haare und rieb sanft mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulterblätter, „sie sind nicht allein, niemand ist allein auf dieser Welt. Das Schluchzen versiegte langsam und Samantha sah mit rotgeweinten Augen zu ihm auf, als Ihr dämmerte, dass Sie sich soeben an der Schulter ihres Lehrers ausgeweint hatte. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. „Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen, es ist besser wenn ich gehe, glaube ich.

„Nein", Snape hielt ihre Hand fest, „bleiben Sie, Miss Sidell. „Wie ich ihnen schon gesagt habe, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie ihre schweren Lasten mit jemandem teilen, und wie es scheint, bin ich derjenige. Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?" Samantha nickte zaghaft. „Wer war der Mann, den ich in ihrer Erinnerung sah – in dem Labor?"

Samantha entspannte sich ein wenig, und Snape konnte ein Lächeln erkennen, als sie die Erinnerung vor ihr inneres Auge zurückholte. „Das war mein Chemielehrer, ihm verdanke ich sehr viel...", sie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie weitersprach, „wissen Sie, es war das erste Mal, dass mich jemand mochte, WEIL ich NICHT so war wie die anderen, WEIL ich intelligent war, WEIL ich mich für die Chemie interessierte, er hat mir gezeigt, wie mich meinen Weg gehen kann, dass es eine tolle Zukunft für mich gibt, wenn ich nur an mich selbst glaube. Er hat mir Dinge gegeben, die niemand sonst mir geben konnte, es war ein bisschen so, als ob ich die die Tochter war, die er selbst gerne gehabt hätte. Es war wunderbar, die beste Zeit in meinem Leben..."

Snape hatte sie nachdenklich angesehen, während Sie erzählte. _Konnte er den Platz dieses Mannes einnehmen? War es das was sie brauchte? _

„Er hatte recht!" „Sir?!" – „Sie sind außergewöhnlich gut, außer Konkurrenz sozusagen, wenn man von Miss Granger mal absieht." „Danke, Sir.", Samantha war verlegen, an dem Klang seiner Stimme spürte sie, dass er es ehrlich meinte, was ihr unendlich gut tat. „Sir, werden Sie mich weiter unterrichte, trotz des Vorfalls heute?", diese Frage hatte ihr auf der Seele gebrannt.

Snape sah ihr lange in die Augen, bevor er schließlich antwortete. „Natürlich, Miss Sidell, wir haben einen langen, steinigen Weg vor uns, aber ich weiß, dass wir es schaffen werden, SIE werden eine der besten Hexen werden, die Hogwards je gesehen hat! Aber nun sollten Sie erst einmal schlafen, es ist schon mitten in der Nacht, und wir sollten diese Diskussion später fortsetzten, ich denke, es ist ihnen recht, wenn wir heute abend um 19.00 Uhr mit dem Unterricht fortfahren, Miss Sidell?" Samantha strahlte ihn zum ersten Mal an diese Abend an. „Ja, gerne Professor Snape. Vielen Dank, Sir – für alles!" Als Samantha schließlich in ihrem Bett lag, war sie unendlich erleichtert, es fühlte sich an, als ob eine Last von ihrer Seele genommen worden war – und sie war zuversichtlich – _MICH wird Voldemort nicht bekommen, nicht solange ich lebe, _waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor der Schlaf sie umfing.

Snape hingegen fand keinen Schlaf. Nachdem er Samantha vor den Toren des Gryffindorturmes abgeliefert hatte, wanderte er noch eine ganze Weile durch die verlassenen Gänge von Hogwards. _Ja, Samantha war ihm nicht unähnlich, sie war ihm sogar ziemlich ähnlich, sie war so, wie er sich eine Tochter vorstellen würde. War es das, was Annika und Michael wollten? Was würden sie dazu sagen... Würde Samantha es schaffen, ihre Fähigkeiten GEGEN Voldemort einzusetzen... Fragen über Fragen, Severus Snape's Gedanken fanden in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe mehr, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war._

Mitten in der Nacht wachte auch Samantha wieder auf... Sie hatte etwas vergessen... Mit einem „LUMOS" erleuchtete sie den Raum hinter dem Vorhang ihres Bettes und holte eine der kleinen runenverzierten Schachteln hervor. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf die Rune und murmelte ein leises „TRANSLATO". Die Rune fing zunächst schwach, dann immer wieder stärker an zu leuchten, bis sich schließlich das Licht von der Schachtel löste, und langsam noch oben schwebte, wo es dann begann seine Gestalt zu ändern. Nach und nach konnte Samantha erkennen, welches Wort sich dort bildete. „MACH DAS LICHT AUS, SAMANTHA! WIR WOLLEN SCHLAFEN!", rief eine ihrer Zimmergenossinen... „NOCTUS" Schnell löschte Samantha das Licht und legte sich zurück in die Kisssen. Sie hatte erfahren, was sie wissen wollte, doch Schlaf fand nun auch Sie nicht mehr, denn ein weiteres Rätsel hatte sich soeben aufgetan...

BITTE  EIN KLEINES REVIEWCHEN!!!


	15. Der Phönix

_Hallo!_

_Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews!_

_Sunshine-Stella( ): _

_DANKE FÜR DIE BLUMEN! **übers ganze Gesicht strahl**_

_**Und ein Butterbier rüberreich...**_

_Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale:_

_Danke! Bin gut reingekommen! Und natürlich zähle ich die Reviews von Dir doppelt..._

_DarkCat: _

_Danke, dass Du auch reingeschaut hast! **Kekse rüberschieb** Deine Neugier wird gleich gestillt werden!_

_michelle( ):_

_VIELEN DANK! **auch Kekse rüberschieb** Jeder neue Leser ist willkommen! _

_So, es sind zwar erst 4 Reviews zusammengekommen, aber trotzdem kommt hier das nächste Kapitel. Langsam geht die Geschichte dem Ende zu – Kapitel 16 und 17 sind mittlerweile fertig und das Ende ist absehbar – es sei denn mir fällt noch etwas gutes ein, das ich unbedingt darin unterbringen muss. Einige Ideen habe ich mittlerweile schon wieder verworfen, die werden vielleicht mal in einem Sequel verarbeitet._

_Und nun, Licht aus, machts Euch bequem, und Film ab!_

15. Der Phoenix

Am nächsten Morgen war Samantha lange vor allen anderen wach und opferte das Frühstück einem ausgedehnten Bibliotheksbesuch. Sie wollte endlich wissen, was es mit dem Phoenix auf sich hatte – nicht nur dass ihr ein Phoenix zugeflogen war, sondern die seltsame Rune war der Übersetzung zufolge das Wort „Phoenix" und die Runen in ihrem Ring bedeuteten „In Liebe unter dem Phoenix vereint".

Schnell hatte Sie das Buch gefunden, das ihr Antwort auf ihre Fragen liefern könnte. „Magische Tiere in alten Wappen". Nachdem sie im Index den Phoenix gefunden hatte, schlug sie die entsprechende Seite auf und war wenig später in den Text versunken.

_Der Phoenix ist das älteste Symbol der guten Magie, und so ist er auch das Wappentier der ältesten und mächtigsten Familie von Magiern gewesen. Der Name dieser Familie ging in der ersten großen Revolution verloren, als ein Teil der Familie sich auf die Seite des ersten finsteren Herrschers stellte, und von dort an nannte sich dieser Teil der Familie „Granmont", während der andere Teil den Namen „Dumbledore" annahm. Der Phoenix jedoch blieb in beiden Familien das Wappentier. Während die Familie Dumbledore eine Reihe von mächtigen guten Magiern hervorbrachte, deren Höhenpunkt mit der Übernahme des Schulleiterpostens durch Albus Dumbledore erreicht wurde, waren die Erben der Familie Granmont der bösen Magie zugetan. Erst durch die Heirat von Michael Granmont mit Annika Dumbledore sollten die beiden Familien ihr gemeinsames Erbe wieder finden. Doch mit dem Tod von Michael Dumont und seiner Frau im Jahre 1980 starb das Blut der Familie Granmont endgültig aus._

Samantha klappte das Buch zu. Sie hatte ihr Erbe gefunden, SIE WAR EINE ERBIN DES NAMEN DUMBLEDORE!!! Nun musste Sie nur noch in den Jahrbüchern suchen, damit Ihre Eltern ein Gesicht bekamen – oder besser Prof. Dumbledore fragen, da er mit ihrer Mutter verwandt war, müsste er doch zumindest Bilder von ihr besitzen.

„Sie haben es also herausgefunden, Miss Sidell." _Wieso wusste er eigentlich immer, was wann und wo geschah. _Albus Dumbledore setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Samantha. „Und, sind sie überrascht?" Samantha sah den alten Mann nachdenklich an. „Ja, Sir, meine Mutter, Sie sind mit ihr verwandt..." „Ja Samantha, Deine Mutter ist eine sehr entfernte Verwandte von mir, und wenn man 20 Generationen zurückgeht, dann auch Dein Vater..."

„Sir? Haben Sie mir diese Geschenke gemacht?"

Dumbledore schaute einen Augenblick in die Ferne. „Nein, Samantha, das habe ich nicht." „Aber wer?!...." Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nicht alles, auch wenn manche Leute das glauben... Aber der Zauberstab ihres Vaters und der Ehering ihrer Mutter machen sich gut an ihnen..." „Danke Sir... Was wissen Sie über meine Eltern?" „Nicht viel, Annika war ein hübsches kluges Mädchen, sie hat eine Zauberschule in Amerika besucht, Michael war das erste Jahr hier in Hogwards, ein unauffälliger Junge, dann haben Seine Eltern ihn nach Frankreich mitgenommen, dort wo die Granmonts ihren Familiensitz hatten, und haben ihn dort auf eine Zaubererschule geschickt. Die beiden haben sich dann nach der Schule auf einer Universität kennengelernt und bald geheiratet, dann kamst Du und dann... das schreckliche Ende..."

Samantha brannten eine Unmenge von Fragen auf der Zunge. „Haben Sie, haben Sie Fotos von ihnen, Sir?" „Nein, es tut mir leid, Samantha, mit Deinen Eltern starben alle bildlichen Erinnerungen an Sie, die materieller Natur waren."

„Aber warum?" Albus Dumbedore hatte langsam erhoben, „Sie wollten es so, Samantha, und ich bitte Dich, vertrau mir, suche nicht weiter nach Erinnerungen an Deine Eltern, nicht jetzt und nicht hier, bitte. Nur eins sollte ich Dir noch sagen – Dein vollständiger Name, Samantha, lautet Gwendoline Samantha Dumont, der Name Sidell wurde ihnen zur Tarnung gegeben, und ich bitte Sie, diesen Namen weiter zu verwenden, zur ihrem eigenen Schutz." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Schulleiter den Raum und ließ Samantha alleine zurück.

_WARUM?! Was genau war an jenem Tag passiert, was hatte ihre Eltern getötet? Wer hatte ihr die Sachen ihrer Eltern geschenkt wenn nicht Dumbledore? Hatte sie überhaupt eine Chance gegen Voldemort? Konnte Snape ihr dabei helfen?_

Fragen über Fragen geisterten durch ihren Kopf, bis das läuten der Turmuhr ihr den Beginn der ersten Unterrichtsstunde ankündigte. Verwandlung, bei Professor McGonagall. Samantha sprintete los, um nicht zu spät zu kommen, doch der letzte Schlag der Uhr war bereits verklungen und die Tür geschlossen, als sie den Klassenraum erreichte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie leise die schwere Eichentür, in der Hoffnung unbemerkt auf ihren Platz kommen zu können. „10 Punke Abzug für Slytherin für Zuspätkommen, Miss Sidell.", tönte die zornige Stimmer von Prof. McGonagall durch den Raum. Und kommen Sie gleich nach vorne, Sie werden heute die Güte haben, mir zu assistieren." Samantha zuckte innerlich zusammen. Hoffentlich würde McGonagall sie nicht in eine Teetasse verwandeln.

Die Professorin wandte sich nun wieder der Klasse zu. Wir werden heute mit der Behandlung von menschlicher Verwandlung beginnen, dies ist eines der komplexesten Gebiete der Verwandlung, wie ihnen allen sicherlich klar ist. Ein kleiner Fehler kann zu unsäglichem Leid führen.

Keine Sorge, liebe Schüler, wir werden NICHT mit animagischer Verwandlung beginnen, denn das ist eine Fähigkeit, die zu erlernen nur den wenigsten jemals gelingen wird, nein, wir werden uns mit den einfachsten Dingen dieser Klasse beschäftigen – der Veränderung von äußeren Merkmalen.

Sie werden feststellen, dass es schon schwierig genug ist, auch nur ein einzelnes Haar zu verändern, von der Augenfarbe oder Sommersprossen ganz zu schweigen. Damit niemand zu Schaden kommt, werden sie die Zaubersprüche an sich selbst üben, nachdem ich sie ihnen anhand unserer Freiwilligen, nicht wahr Miss Sidell, demonstriert habe. Wir werden mit einem Färbespruch für Haare beginnen. Passen Sie auf!"

Samantha ahnte was nun kommen würde. McGonagall zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Samanthas Kopf. „MUTARE VERDE!!!", und ehe Samantha sich versah waren ihre Haare in einem leuchtenden Grün gefärbt, was in der Klasse großes Gelächter verbreitete. „Und nun Sie, fangen Sie an!" Während ihre Klassenkameraden sich redlich mühten, wenigestens eine Strähne des Haares zu färben, wünschte Samantha sich, an diesem Morgen nicht aufgestanden zu sein... Die ganze Situation war ihr furchtbar peinlich, vor allem weil Prof. McGonagall nicht daran zu denken schien, ihr ihre natürliche Haarfarbe zurückzugeben, sondern von Schüler zu Schüler schritt und die Fehler korrigierte. Mit dem Mute der Verzweifelung nahm Samantha ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf sich selbst und murmelte so leise, dass niemand sie hören konnte „MUTARE NORMA"... Zunächst glaubte sie, dass nichts passiert war, aber als dann den entsetzten Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht sah, die genau in diesem Moment zu ihr hinüberschaute, wusste sie, dass irgendetwas ganz furchtbar schiefgegangen war. Mit einem Satz war sie vor einem der Spiegel an der Wand und besah sich die Bescherung. Ihre einstmals wunderschönen braunen Haare, waren immer noch leuchten Grün gefärbt und standen nun auch noch in allen Richtungen vom Kopfe ab, gerade so, als ob sie mit dem Kopf nach unten eine kräftige Ladung Haargel hineingekleistert hatte. Während die anderen Schüler ihre normale Haarfarbe wiederbekommen hatten und auf dem Weg aus dem Klassenraum waren, stand Samantha noch immer entsetzt vor dem Spiegel. „Sehen Sie es als Strafe für das Zuspätkommen an – der Zauber wird morgen seine Wirkung verlieren, und bis dahin, werden Sie damit leben müssen, Miss Sidell. Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Snape wird sich im Zaubertrankunterricht an ihrer Erscheinung freuen." Damit ließ Professor Macgonagall das Mädchen stehen und verließ den Raum.

_Zaubertränke! Verflixt, das hatte Sie durch die ganze Aufregung ganz vergessen! Sie würde schon wieder zu spät kommen – und dann auch noch in dieser Aufmachung!_

Als Samantha atemlos den Kerker erreichte, hatte Professor Snape schon mit dem Unterricht begonnen. „Sie sollten Ihr morgendliches Styling lieber verkürzen, und pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen, Miss Sidell. 5 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, und Nachsitzen nach der Stunde. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich hin und beginnen Sie mit dem Regenerationstrank." Leise glitt Samantha auf ihren Stuhl, ließ die Zutaten zu sich herüberschweben und begann mit dem brauen des Trankes. Während Sie nach und nach alle Zutaten zusammenfügte, kreisten ihre Gedanken in weiter Ferne umher, zu den Ereignissen des letzten Tages, der letzten Woche, des halben Jahres in Hogwards, zu all den Fragen und Rätseln, den Plänen, den Sorgen... Während Sie die finale Zutat zu ihrem Trank hinzufügte, war sie noch immer so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt wahrnahm, sie merkte nicht dass Hermine ihren fertigen Trank abgab und den Raum verließ, nicht dass Harry 25 Punkte Abzug für einen angebrannten Trank bekam, und auch nicht, dass es Neville war, der da rechts neben ihr arbeite.

„Passen Sie auf!!!!" Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand Sie am linken Arm fasste und zur Seite riss, bevor Nevilles Kessel neben ihr explodierte, und der kochende Inhalt sich dort, wo sie eben noch gesessen hatte, nur über ihren rechten Ärmel und nicht über sie selbst ergoß, den Stoff auflöste um sich dann in ihren Arm zu brennen. Aus einem Reflex heraus riss Sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und kühlte den eigenen Trank mit einem Zauberspruch ab, um ihn dann über den verbrühten und verätzten Arm zu gießen. Erst dann realisierte sie die Blicke der anderen, die voller Entsetzen auf ihren Arm starrten. Dort, wo noch eben die Narben gewesen waren, begannen diese sich zurückzubilden und sich neue Haut zu bilden, und langsam aber deutlich begann das dunkele Mal auf ihrem Unterarm Gestalt anzunehmen. Sie wollte fortlaufen, aber Snape hielt sie fest und zog sie hinter seinen Rücken. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach, den Stab langsam über die Klasse schweifend „Obliviate", woraufhin die Klasse in einen Dämmerschlaf zu fallen schien. „Miss Sidell, schnell, gehen Sie in meine Privaträume und warten Sie dort auf mich", und damit ließ er das Regal zur Seite schwingen, legte ihr noch schnell seinen Umhang um die Schultern, und wandte sich dann wieder der noch verhexten Klasse zu. Die Erinnerungen an die letzten Paar Minuten sollten ausgelöscht sein, also weiter im Text, und damit sprach er „Fine incantatem!". Die Klasse erwachte, und Snape verschaffte sich mit lauter Stimme Ruhe. „Mr. Longbottom! Was um alles in der Welt, haben Sie diesmal angestellt! Wie habe sie es bloß geschafft, eine solche Explosion zu verursachen, dass sämtliche ihrer Mitschüler bewusstlos geworden sind, mein Umhang sich mehr oder weniger in Luft aufgelöst hat, und Miss Sidell sogar in den Krankenflügel musste?! Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, Sie alle!" Und damit rauschte Snape aus dem Klassenzimmer und über den Korridor in Richtung seiner privaten Räume.

Samantha fand sich unterdessen in Snapes Wohzimmer wieder. Der Arm brannte fürchterlich, ihr Hemd war völlig durchlöchert und die kühle Kerkerluft ließ sie vor Kälte erschaudern. Sie zog den viel zu großen Umhang von Professor Snape enger um die Schultern, kauerte sich auf das Sofa und wickelte sich nun vollständig in den weichen schwarzen Wollstoff ein.

Als sich mit einem Knarren die Tür zum Gang plötzlich öffnete wurde Samantha kurzzeitig von Panik erfasst – was wenn jemand sie hier finden würde...

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss Sidell... Ich habe das Gedächtnis ihrer Mitschüler lediglich ein wenig modifiziert, und unseren allseits beliebten Mister Longbottom die Schuld für die Ereignisse übernehmen lassen... Was macht ihr Arm?"

Snape war schwungvoll durch die Tür auf Samantha zugetreten und hatte sich neben sie gesetzt. Sie wickelte sich vorsichtig aus seinem Umhang und hielt ihm ihren rechten Unterarm hin, nicht ohne vorher selbst den Blick abgewandt zu haben. „Es brennt... Sieht es sehr schlimm aus, Sir?"

Snape hatte nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und fuhr mit der anderen vorsichtig über die einstmals vernarbte Haut.

„Nein, ihr Trank war perfekt, die Narben sind verschwunden, das Brennen wird in einigen Tagen verschwunden sein, lediglich das Mal wird sie von nun an begleiten. Aber da sie es ja sicherlich gewohnt sind, auch im Sommer langärmelige Kleidung zu tragen, wird das keinen Unterschied machen."

Langsam lenkte Samantha ihren Blick auf das Mal. Sie hatte es schon hunderte Male in Büchern gesehen, und trotzdem zuckte sie zusammen, als sie es auf ihrer eigenen hellen Haut prangen sah.

„Er wird mich rufen, oder nicht?" Samantha sah Snape fragend an.

„Ja, er wird es versuchen, aber wie Sie wissen, werden Sie noch immer durch uns geschützt und wenn Sie ihren Trank weiterhin nehmen, wird es Sie nicht bestrafen, weil Sie den Ruf missachten."

Plötzlich durchzuckte Samantha ein Gedanke, der sie aufspringen ließ. „Sir, was ist, wenn die anderen mein Mal entdecken? Beim Duschen, Nachts, wenn mir der Ärmel hochrutscht, oder sonst irgendwo???"

„Das wird nicht passieren, Miss Sidell. Die Duschen können Sie sicherlich abschließen, Nachts kann ich ihnen einen Zauber zeigen, der ihren Ärmel an Ort und Stelle hält, und ansonsten, passen Sie einfach ein wenig auf!"

„Ja Sir, Danke, aber ich muss jetzt los, das Mittagessen ist gleich vorbei und Professor Sprout wartet auf mich!"

Professor Snape hielt Samantha am Arm fest. „Warten Sie. So können Sie schlecht gehen! In meinem Umhang? Mit durchlöchertem Hemd, grünen abstehenden Haaren..."

Samantha sah ihn entsetzt an. Das hatte sie ganz vergessen.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte schnell einige Gegen- und Reparaturzauber.

„So, und jetzt beeilen Sie sich, dass Sie ins Gewächshaus kommen. Und vergessen Sie unseren Termin um 19 Uhr nicht!"


	16. Erinnerungen

_So. Da bin ich wieder! Ein Dankeschön an meine beiden treuen Reviewer!_

_Bis Ihr erfahrt, welche Rolle Snape in der ganzen Geschichte spielt, müsst Ihr mir bis zum Schluß treu bleiben – das Ende der Geschichte habe ich mir schon weitgehend überlegt..._

_Aber noch wird nichts verraten!_

_Und weiter geht's! Und wie immer – ein Paar Reviews können den Prozess des Updatens enorm beschleunigen..._

16. Erinnerungen

Gegen 18 Uhr kehrte Samantha nach dem Abendessen in den Gryffindorturm zurück, um sich auf die Stunde bei Professor Snape seelisch und körperlich vorzubereiten.

Sie legte die Schulkleidung ab, und schlüpfte in ihre bequemere Freizeitkleidung, die aus einer schwarzen Stoffhose mit Schlag und einem enganliegenden dunkelgrünen Wollpulli bestand. Als sie ihr Hemd ausgezogen hatte, blieb der Blick an dem dunklen Mal hängen. Bedrohlich prangte es dort und sein Anblick jagte Samantha einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Schnell zog sie den Pullover über den Kopf und warf den Umhang um die Schultern, 5 Minuten vor sieben, Zeit sich auf den Weg in den Kerker zu begeben.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür des Mädchenschlafraumes passiert, stieß sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammen. „Du schon wieder, Schlammblut, wohin so eilig?!" Samantha zog es vor, nicht zu antworten, und wollte Malfoy aus dem Weg schieben, um das Portal des Slytherinturmes zu passieren, doch sie hatte nicht mit Crabbe und Goyle gerechnet, die sie nun packten und gegen die Wand drückten. „Nicht so eilig, hast Du etwa Geheimnisse vor uns... Vielleicht einen geheimen Gryffindor - Liebhaber?" „Lass mich gehen, Malfoy, sonst wirst Du es bereuen, ich warne Dich!"

Malfoy wandte sich Samantha mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu... „Willst Du mir etwa drohen?", er trat einen Schritt näher an Samantha heran und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Samantha erkennen, dass es bereits eine Minute nach sieben war._ Mist!!! Was würde Snape denken, wenn sie zu spät kam._

„Was schaust Du so gebannt auf die Uhr, Sidell, wartet Dein Geliebter vielleicht vor den Toren Hogwards auf Dich? Wäre ja ein Wunder, wenn Dich jemand haben wollte!" _Verflixt... Was mache ich jetzt bloß, wie werde ich diesen Schleimer und seine Handlanger bloß los?_ Samantha kam nicht an ihren Zauberstab, da Crabbe und Goyle sie bewegungsunfähig festhielten, außerdem war ihr das Zaubern in den Gängen ohnehin verboten. Ein lauter und schriller Pfiff ließ Samantha aus ihren Überlegungen aufschrecken. Wie aus dem Nichts war Fidelio aufgetaucht und begann mir seinem Schnabel ihre Widersacher zu bearbeiten.

Samantha nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen und in Richtung des Kerkers zu sprinten.

Als Sie außer Atem an durch die Kerkertür hereinstürmte, saß Professor Snape schon an seinem Pult. „Sie sind zu spät! Erklären Sie mir das!"

Samantha überlegte, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Schließlich war Malfoy bekanntermaßen Snapes Liebling.

„Was zögern Sie?! Heraus damit, oder haben Sie etwas zu verbergen, Miss Sidell?"

_Wieso war er jetzt wieder so kalt?! _Plötzlich spürte Samantha einen leichten Luftzug und den sanften Druck der Krallen von Fidelio, als er sich auf ihrer Schulter niederließ. Mit einem Blick zur Seite, sah sie auch, dass sein Schnabel blutverschmiert war, Spuren des Kampfes mit Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen.

Ebenfalls aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass auch Snape das Blut bemerkt hatte. Es war wohl an der Zeit, die Wahrheit auf den Tisch zu legen und die Konsequenzen zu tragen.

„Sir, als ich den Slytherinturm verlassen wollte, hat Malfoy mich abgefangen und bedroht. Deshalb bin ich zu spät. Ich bin nur entkommen, weil mein Phoenix mir zur Hilfe gekommen ist."

Snape sah Samantha mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Das sehe ich. Ich hoffe Mr Malfoy hat diese praktische Stunde über den Umgang mit magischen Kreaturen ohne bleibende Schäden überstanden... Wenigstens werden Sie in Zukunft Ruhe vor ihm haben. Nun gut, dann werden wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Setzen Sie sich!"

Snape deutete mit der linken Hand auf eines der Pulte im Klassenzimmer.

Nachdem Samantha Platz genommen hatte, fuhr er fort. „Wir werden uns zunächst damit beschäftigen, wie sie ihre Emotionen zu kontrollieren lernen, damit sich nicht noch einmal ein Zwischenfall wie beim letzten Mal ereignet.", und mit einer Handbewegung ließ Professor Snape eine Kugel mit einem grauen nebelförmigen Inhalt vor ihr auf dem Tisch erscheinen. „Dies ist ein Gefühlsreflektor, Miss Sidell. Die Gase in der Kugel reagieren auf ihre Gefühle, wenn Sie die Kugel berühren, und zeigen mir und ihnen die jeweils dominanten Gefühle an. Versuchen Sie es!"

Samantha berührte zaghaft die gläserne Kugel. Worauf hin der Nebel sich schlagartig in einem tiefen Grauton färbte. „Sie haben Angst, Miss Sidell." Stellte der Lehrer trocken fest. „Nun konzentrieren sie sich, Miss Sidell. Versuchen Sie, die Farbe bewußt zu verändern – Rot ist Wut, Schwarz ist Hass, Gelb ist Freude, Grün ist Zuversicht. Diese Farben und Stimmungen sollen uns zunächst interessieren. Also, versuchen Sie es!"

Samantha fokussierte die Kugel mit ihren Augen. _Wut. Wann war sie zuletzt wütend_?_ Als Snape ihr von ihrer Herkunft berichtet hatte. Wegen ihm und Dumbledore hatte sie so lange leiden müssen... _Samantha spüte wie es abermals in ihr zu brodeln begann, und sie sah, wie der Nebel sich langsam rot färbte.

„Gut, nun schwarz, Miss Sidell."

Das war nicht schwer, die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit, ließ den Nebel schlagartig in schwarzen Rauch umschlagen. _Gelb. Freude?! Wie?!_ Samantha versuchte eine fröhliche Erinnerung, einen Moment des Glücks in ihrem Gedächtnis zu finden. Nichts! Alles war mit negativen Emotionen, mit ihrer Vergangenheit verknüpft.

„Es geht nicht, Sir!" Snape hatte Samantha aufmerksam beobachtet. „Haben Sie keine glückliche Erinnerung in ihrem Leben? Denken Sie nach, irgendetwas, ein Moment, in dem Sie bedingungslos glücklich waren?"

„Nein Sir, da ist nichts. ...zumindest nicht direkt.... manchmal sind Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge, Bilder, die ich nicht einordnen kann, zu kurz, um sie festzuhalten, wie Schatten, die gleich wieder verschwinden, da sind Stimmen, vertraute Stimmen, die mir einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, des vollkommenen Glücks geben...." Samantha sah Snape traurig an.

Der Lehrer hatte aufmerksam zugehört und war dann aufgestanden, um etwas aus seinem Büro zu holen. Samantha sah ihm irritiert nach. Er kam einige Momente später zurück, mit seinem Denkarium unter dem Arm.

„Wenn Sie es möchten, kann ich ihnen helfen, diese Erinnerungen in das Denkarium zu legen, dann können Sie sie sich in Ruhe ansehen."

Samantha zögerte einen Augenblick. _Wollte sie diese Erinnerungen an ihre frühe Kindheit, an die Zeit mit ihren Eltern, wirklich sehen? Würden diese Erinnerungen nicht nur zu weiterer Trauer um ihre verlorene Kindheit führen? War es nicht manchmal besser, Dinge einfach so zu belassen, wie die Natur sie angelegt hatte? NEIN! Diese Erinnerungen waren alles, was ihr von ihren Eltern geblieben war, und sie wollte sie sehen, jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers sehnte sich nach diesen Erinnerungen an ihre verloren geglaubte Kindheit!_

„Ja, bitte Sir! Was muss ich tun, damit diese Erinnerungen in das Denkarium gelangen?"

„Schließen Sie Ihre Augen. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Gefühle, die sie spüren, wenn diese Erinnerungen haben. Sie müssen sich ganz von diesen Gefühlen ausfüllen lassen."

Severus Snape sah, wie Samantha einen inneren Konflikt auszufechten hatte. Die negativen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und sich auf das wenige verblasste positive zu konzentrieren. Beruhigend legte er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie können das, Miss Sidell."

Samantha spürte den sanften Druck auf ihrer Schulter und spürte die wohltuende Wärme, die davon ausging. Sie fokussierte die Gedanken auf diese Empfindung und versuchte jene Bilder heraufzubeschwören, die ihre Eltern ihr hinterlassen hatten.

Snape berührte mit seinem Zauberstab ihre Schläfe und begann, die silbernen Gedankenfäden langsam in das Denkarium zu ziehen. Nur einige wenige Erinnerungen wollte er nicht berühren, es gab Dinge, die besser verborgen blieben...

Nach einigen Minuten war Samantha verschwitzt und erschöpft und fiel erschöpft zurück auf den Stuhl. Snape stellte ihr ein Glas mit kaltem Wasser hin und setzte sich neben sie. „Soll ich sie alleine lassen, damit sie sich die Erinnerungen in Ruhe ansehen können? Sie müssen einfach mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer Gedankensubstanz rühren, damit die einzelnen Erinnerungen sich trennen und dargestellt werden."

Samantha setzte das Glas ab und sah ihrem Lehrer in die dunklen Augen. „Nein, bleiben Sie, Sir, bitte." Snape nickte und lehnte sich auf seine Stuhl zurück, während Samantha begann, in ihre Erinnerungen einzutauchen.

Tränen kullerten ihr aus den Augenwinkeln, als sie sah, wie ihre Eltern liebevoll mit ihr spielten, sie liebkosten und streichelten, der Abschiedschmerz, als sie wieder sah, wie sie ihren Eltern entrissen wurde, aber auch das Gefühl von Glück, als sie sah, wie sehr ihre Eltern sie geliebt hatten, sie spürte das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sie damals hatte.

Nachdem sie fertig war half Professor Snape ihr stumm, die Erinnerungsfäden wieder aufzunehmen. Dies waren ihre privaten Erinnerungen, in denen er, zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, nichts zu suchen hatte.

„Danke!" war alles, was sie in diesem Moment sagen konnte. Mit der Konzentration auf diese Emotionen gerichtet, gelang es ihr, die Kugel in einen zwar schwachen, aber dennoch deutlichen Gelbton zu färben.

„Sehr gut, Miss Sidell. Wollen sie sich jetzt an einem Zauberspruch versuchen? Ich dachte an den Patronuszauber. Ich werde ein Dementor – Schatten heraufbeschwören, und sie werden ihn mit dem Patronuszauber abwehren. Was sie tun müssen ist das folgende: Konzentrieren sie sich auf eine schöne Erinnerung, und dann richten sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Dementor und sagen laut und deutlich: EXPECTO PATRONUM!. Haben sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir," antwortete Samantha etwas zögernd. „Haben sie eine Erinnerung, die stark genug sein könnte, um den Dementor abzuwehren?"

Samantha begann zu überlegen. Die schönste der eben gesehenen Erinnerungen war die, als ihre Vater sie auf dem Arm hatte, und sie und ihre Mutter umarmte. Sie hatte den Duft seines Aftershaves und ihres Parfums gerochen, seine muskulösen Arme gespürt, ihrer beider Wärme...

„Ja Sir, ich bin bereit."

Snape beschwor mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes einen Dementorschatten herauf – ein virtuelles Abbild eines realen Dementors.

Samantha spürte wie ein kalter Schauder sie erfasste, wie er an ihrem Geist zerrte, wie jede Faser ihres Körpers zu gefrieren schien, jeder Moment des Glücks aus ihr herausgesogen zu werden schien. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die positive Erinnerung, stellte sich gegen den Sog des Dementors. „EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Ein silberner Schleier entstieg der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und nahm langsam Gestalt an. Der weiß und silbern schimmernde Phönix drängte den Dementor langsam aber sicher von Samantha weg, bis Snape ihn schließlich wieder verschwinden ließ.

„Das ist erstaunlich! Nicht einmal unser sonst so gefeierter Mr Potter hat es beim ersten Mal geschafft, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Sie sind... bemerkenswert, Miss Sidell. Sie werden in kurzer Zeit alles beherrschen, was sie im normalen Unterrichtsstoff bis zum Abschluß beherrschen sollten, und noch vieles mehr..."

Snape sah sie mit einem tiefgehenden Blick an. Ein wohliger Schauer der Befriedigung lief Samantha den Rücken hinunter. _Es gab jemanden, der ihre Fähigkeiten schätzte, jemanden der an sie glaubte... Wie lange hatte sie das vermisst!_

„Danke, Sir. Für alles."

„Gern geschehen Miss Sidell. Kommen Sie morgen zur gleichen Zeit zu mir. Es gibt noch viele Zaubersprüche und Tränke, die darauf warten, von ihnen geübt zu werden."

_Krieg ich ein klitzekleines Review?!_

_Links unten auf den Knopf drücken.... Biiiiittttteeee!!!_


	17. Vorboten des Schreckens

_Hallo! Diesmal etwas schneller ein neues Kapitel! Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! _

_Aber bevor ich Euch weiter mit dem Vorgeplänkel aufhalte – viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und vergesst die Reviews nicht!_

17. Vorboten des Schreckens

Samantha war in den folgenden Wochen fast jede freie Minute damit beschäftigt, in Büchern zu lesen, neue Zaubersprüche zu lernen und neue Zaubertränke zu brauen. Sie genoss die Zeit, die sie jeden Abend zusammen mit Severus Snape verbrachte, die sie mit ihm an neuen Zaubersprüchen übte und über die unterschiedlichsten Zaubertränke diskutieren konnte. Und sie wusste, dass sie später in seine Fußstapfen treten wollte – die Zaubertränke wurden mehr und mehr zu ihrer Bestimmung. Sein Lob bedeutete ihr unendlich viel, sein Wissen bewunderte sie und seine Fähigkeiten als Meister der Zaubertränke faszinierten sie. Die Fortschritte, die sie in den wenigen Wochen gemacht hatte, waren bemerkenswert, unterschiedlichste Verteidigungszauber, manche von ihnen waren nur noch wenigen großen Magiern wie Albus Dumbledore bekannt, beherrschte sie nun, Zaubertränke zur Heilung, aber auch nützliche Tränke wie das Veritaserum gehörten nun zu ihrem Repetoire, und immer wieder gelang es Severus Snape sie von neuem anzuspornen und zu fordern.

Und er ließ ihr oftmals die Zeit, ganz ohne ihn an einem Trank zu forschen, bewies ihr das Vertrauen, das ihr jahrelang verwehrt geblieben war.

Nicht nur Samantha genoß die Zeit, auch ihm machte es Spaß, die Begeisterung in den Augen des Mädchens zu sehen, wenn ihr ein neuer Zaubertrank gelang oder sie einen weiteren komplizierten Zauberspruch erfolgreich gemeistert hatte. Aber er sah auch die schwere Bürde, die wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihr hang.

Und bewusst hatte er die schwarze Magie von ihr ferngehalten, keinen der verbotenen Flüche hatte er sie gelehrt, und dennoch wusste er, dass die Zeit kommen würde, an der ihr Leben von dem Beherrschen eben dieser abhängen könnte.

„Sehr gut, Miss Sidell. Dieser Trank ist perfekt.". Es war der erste Abend nach Beginn der Sommerferien, die Samantha in Hogwards verbringen würde. Alleine, mit Professor Snape und Albus Dumbledore. Die anderen Lehrer und natürlich auch die Schüler verließen Hogwards während der Ferien. Sie und Professor Snape hatten gemeinsam einen unsichtbar machenden Trank gebraut und das Rezept modifiziert, um die Nebenwirkungen zu mindern. „Danke Sir."

Es war der erste wirklich eigene Trank gewesen, den Samantha kreiert hatte, ihr Mentor hatte ihr freie Hand gelassen und ihr nur mit seinem Rat und seinen Erfahrungen zur Seite gestanden.

Samantha verkorkte den Trank und stellte ihn in eines der vielen Regale, nicht ohne ihn vorher ordentlich zu beschriften.

„KOMMEN SIE SCHNELL, SEVERUS, SAMANTHA! Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert." Der Kopf von Albus Dumbledore war plötzlich im Kamin aufgetaucht. Severus und Samantha schreckten auf, reagierten aber prompt und rannten in Richtung des Büro des Schulleiters. Wenn Albus Dumbledore schrie, dann musste es wirklich dringend sein.

Albus Dumbledore sass wie üblich an seinem Schreibtisch, nur die Hektik mit der er aufsah, als die beiden in das Büro kamen, zeugte von seiner Angespanntheit.

„Setzt Euch." Als die beiden Platz genommen hatten, schaute Albus Dumbledore Samantha tief in die Augen. „Samantha, es hat begonnen." Samantha sah den alten Mann irritiert an. „Ich verstehe nicht, Sir." Albus richtete nun seinen Blick auf den jüngeren schwarz gekleideten Mann. „Die Jagt auf Sie hat begonnen."

„Was ist passiert, Headmaster?", nun war es Snape, der sprach. Albus Dumbledore senkte seinen Blick. „Todesser haben die Wickeds überfallen und gefoltert." „Davon wusste ich nichts, es muss eine kurzfristige Aktion gewesen sein." Samantha war bei der Erwähnung des Nachnamens ihrer Freundin zusammengezuckt. „Wendy?"

„Ja, Samantha, die ganze Familie. Es scheint, dass Voldemort herausgefunden hat, dass die Familie Wicked Kontakt zu ihnen hatte, er wollte Informationen, sie wurden schrecklich zugerichtet. Remus hat sie gefunden, Mr. Wicked lebte noch."

„Was haben sie preisgegeben?"

„Nichts. Dafür haben sie mit dem Leben bezahlt. Er starb in den Armen von Remus. Seine letzten Worte galten Dir, Samantha. Du sollst stark sein, kämpfen und gewinnen, damit die Opfer nicht umsonst gemacht wurden."

„NEIN!" Samantha sprang auf und rannte aus dem Büro.

DieAugen der beiden Männer begegneten sich.

„Sie hat Ihr Herz berührt, Severus – das sehe ich in Ihrem Blick. Sie ist Ihnen sehr ähnlich, mein Freund. Gehen Sie ruhig, Severus, sie braucht sie jetzt. Mehr als zuvor. Das war nur der Anfang des Grauens, der Kampf um sie beginnt, Voldemort weiß jetzt, dass sie hier ist. Sonst hätte er die Wickeds nicht gefoltert, das war kein Zufall, Severus... Hoffentlich ist sie soweit, wenn es an der Zeit ist, sich der Herausforderung zu stellen."

Snape nickte und stand auf, um Samantha zu folgen. „Sie haben recht. Sie erinnert mich an meine eigene Vergangenheit... Von ihren Fähigkeiten her ist sie bald soweit, aber ihre Psyche ist noch labil, und jetzt das, ich weiß nicht, wie sie das verkraften wird."

Und damit eilte der dunkel gewandete Zaubertrankmeister hinter seinem Schützling hinterher.

_Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ausgerechnet ER sich für ein Kind verantwortlich fühlen würde._

Samantha war einfach drauflos gerannt, bloß weg, und ohne es zu merken hatte sie den Weg in die Kerker eingeschlagen, wo sich sich in einer Nische unweit des Klassenzimmers zusammenkauerte und hilflos den Tränen freien lauf ließ.

_Wendy! Warum Wendy! Wer würde ihrentwegen noch alles sterben! ? WARUM? Das war alles ein schrecklicher Albtraum, kaum dass sie ein wenig Glück gefunden hatte wurde es ihr auch schon wieder genommen. Und IHN, der ihr dieses Glück gegeben hatte brachte sie durch ihre Anwesenheit in Lebensgefahr... Jedes Treffen mit Voldemort konnte sein Ende bedeuten, wenn er nur einen Moment unaufmerksam war und die Okklumentik versagte. WARUM? Wie sie dieses Leben hasste, wie sie sich selbst hasste._

Eine Hand griff sanft nach ihrer Schulter. „Miss Sidell. Kommen Sie, sie werden sich hier unten erkälten, wenn sie auf dem nassen und kalten Boden sitzen bleiben." Snape griff nach ihrer Hand und versuchte sie auf die Beine zu ziehen. _NEIN! Nicht er... Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Leute noch länger gefährden! Sie hätten sie rauswerfen sollen._ „Kommen Sie, Miss Sidell." Seine zweite Hand griff an ihren anderen Arm und zog sie nun hoch. Willenlos ließ sie sich von ihm in seine Räume führen und auf das Sofa setzen.

Samantha nahm das alles nur am Rande wahr. Sie war viel zu benommen von ihrem Schmerz, als dass sie noch darauf geachtet hätte, was um sie herum geschah. Auch den Arm, der sich um ihre Schulter legte und sie zu sich zog, bemerkte sie nicht. Erst als ihr Kopf den schwarzen Wollstoff seiner Robe berührte und sie den feinen Geruch von Kräutern, der von ihm ausging kostete, stürzte die Realität mit einem Mal auf sie ein, und sie begann an seiner Schulter angelehnt hemmungslos zu weinen.

Severus Snape handelte instinktiv richtig, wie lange war es her, dass er ein Kind in den Arm genommen hatte?! Lange, viel zu lange, um zu wissen, was nun zu tun war. „Shhht, es tut weh, ich weiß... Ist ja gut, weinen Sie nur, es ist in Ordnung..." Sanft strich er ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken und spürte, wie sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte, um seine Wärme und Nähe besser zu spüren. Langsam verebbte das Schluchzen und er spüre wie sie ruhiger wurde, bis sie schließlich mit verweinten Augen zu ich aufsah. „Es tut mir leid, Sir." Um dies zu beantworten brauchte es keine Worte. Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf und ließ mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs eine Tasse heiße Schokolade vor ihr erscheinen. „Sie brauchen sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen, Miss Sidell. So schrecklich es ist, für das was passiert ist, sind nicht SIE sondern der dunkle Lord verantwortlich. SIE sind nur der Grund, aber nicht die URSACHE!"

Samantha nippte an dem heißen Getränk. „Wendy... Sie war meine beste und einzige Freundin... Sie war unschuldig, sie konnte nicht ahnen, in welche Gefahr sie sich begeben hat, und jetzt ist sie tot... Sie hatte doch noch alles vor sich..."

„Miss Sidell, Wendy Wicked hatte eine wunderbare Kindheit und war eine gute Hexe, ihre Eltern waren seit sie Hogwards verlassen hatten Mitglieder im Orden des Phönix, Wendy ist mit diesem Bewusstsein groß geworden... Sie war stolz darauf! Glauben sie mir, Wendy wusste sehr genau, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, als sie zu ihrer Freundin wurde."

Doch Severus Snape wusste, dass all das keinen Einfluß auf Samanthas Schuldgefühle haben konnte, nur zu gut, wusste er selbst, wie es war, sich für das Leid oder den Tod anderer Menschen verantwortlich zu fühlen. Was sie jetzt brauchte war Rückhalt, Verständnis, aber auch jemanden der ihr zeigte, dass das Leben weiter ging. „Ich bin jederzeit für Sie da, Miss Sidell, was auch immer ist, Sie können Tag und Nacht zu mir kommen. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie heute Nacht in meinem Gästezimmer schlafen, damit Sie nicht alleine sind." „Danke Sir."

Snape zeigte ihr den Weg zu seinem Gästezimmer und zauberte einen Pyjama, sowie Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta herbei. „Soll ich ihnen einen Schlaftrank bringen?" „Nein, es ist besser, vergangenes im Schlaf zu bewältigen... Das Leben geht schließlich weiter, Sir." „So ist es Miss Sidell, und es freut mich, diese Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Schlafen sie gut!"


	18. Bekenntnisse

_Hallo! Vielen lieben Dank für die netten Reviews. Zugegeben, das letzte Kapitel war etwas traurig – dafür wird es jetzt ums interessanter. Snape lehrt Samantha die verbotenen Flüche und erzählt, waru er ein Todesser wurde und schließlich sich Dumbledore anschloss._

_Ich hoffe das entschuldigt für das lange Warten. Ich habe diese und nächste Woche sehr viel zu tun, und außerdem habe ich mir noch eine kräfitge Grippe eingefangen. (Weshalb ich jetzt auch ein wenig Zeit habe, weiterzuschreiben...)_

_Und jetzt: Licht aus Film ab!_

18. Bekenntnisse

„Guten Morgen, Miss Sidell. Haben Sie gut geschlafen? Das Frühstück ist fertig, wenn sie soweit sind, können Sie dazu ins Wohnzimmer gleich nebenan kommen, ich werde dort auf Sie warten."

Müde räkelte Samantha sich in den weichen Satinkissen des Himmelbetts. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages hatten sie in ihren Träumen verfolgt und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich gerädert und niedergeschlagen fühlte. _Wendy war tot. Und sie selbst lebte. Aber es musste weitergehen._

Samantha wanderte in das Badezimmer hinüber und stellte sich unter eine heiße Dusche, deren wohltuende Wärme die verspannten Muskeln nach und nach lockerte. Erst als der Spiegel beschlagen und das Badezimmer voll von heißem Wasserdampf war, stellte sie die Brause ab und nahm eines der großen Handtücher um sich darin einzuwickeln. Auf ihrem Stuhl lag ein Stapel frischer Kleider, die wohl von den Hauselfen gebracht worden waren. _Aber das waren nicht ihre Kleider. Da musste eine Verwechslung passiert sein. _

Da jedoch keine anderen Kleider verfügbar waren griff Samantha nach der schwarzen Seidenunterwäsche und zog sich selbige an. Danach nahm sie die lange ebenfalls schwarze Hose aus weichem Samt und stellte zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass diese passgenau saß. Auch das weiße Seidenhemd saß wie maßgeschneidert und ebenso der weiche schwarze Nickipullover mit V-Ausschnitt und herrlich weiten Ärmeln. Fertig angezogen brachte sie ihre Haare mit einem Zauberspruch in Form und betrat dann das Wohnzimmer, wo sie von ihrem Lehrer bereits erwartet wurde.

„Wie ich sehe, stehen ihnen die Kleidungsstücke ausgezeichnet! Da ihre gestrige Kleidung völlig zerknittert war, habe ich mir erlaubt, ihnen etwas passendes als Ersatz zu organisieren. Ich hoffe es gefällt ihnen auch."

„Ja Sir, danke... Es ist großartig."

„Das freut mich. Setzten sie sich doch und bedienen sie sich. Die Hauselfen haben sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen."

Samantha nahm auf der anderen Seite des Couchtisches in einem der Sessel platz. Der Tisch war überschwänglich beladen mit Brötchen, Brot, Rührei, Schinken, Marmelade, Wurst, Schokoladencreme, Kaffe, Tee, Kakao, Saft und noch vielen anderen Köstlichkeiten.

Nachdem Samantha sich den Teller beladen hatte, lehnte sie sich gemütlich zurück und schaute den Lehrer erwartungsvoll an, während sie aß.

„Nun, Miss Sidell, nach den Ereignissen der vergangenen Tage, sollte wir heute mit den verbotenen Flüchen beginnen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass der dunkle Lord ihre Identität und Anwesenheit nun kennt, spätestens wenn er mit Lucius Malfoy gesprochen hat, wird er es wissen, und wenn das der Fall ist, dann haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er wird mich beauftragen, sie zu ihm zu bringen, und selbst wenn ich das nicht tue, wird er es spätestens nach meinem Tod durch seine Hand nach dem übernächsten Treffen versuchen, sie auf die eine oder andere Weise in seine Hand zu bekommen."

„Ich verstehe, Sir."

„Ja, aber nun essen Sie erst einmal in Ruhe zu ende, Sie werden ihre Kraft noch brauchen."

Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück gingen Samantha und Severus Snape zusammen in den leeren Klassenraum, in dem sonst die Verteidigung gegen die dunkelen Künste gelehrt wurde.

„Dass Sie einen Crucio prinzipiell beherrschen, haben sie mir ja bereits eindrücklich demonstriert. Nun wollen wir versuchen, dass Sie diesen Spruch auch bewusst und fokussiert einsetzen können. Wir werden an Spinnen üben, diese sind ähnlich flink wie Menschen und glücklicherweise auch ziemlich resistent, so dass wir nicht dauernd Ersatz besorgen müssen." Der Lehrer ging zu einem der Gläser in dem Regal und holte eine Handtellergroße schwarze Spinne hervor, und setzte diese auf einen der Tische. „Wie sie sehen, ist sie im Augenblick noch erstarrt. Nun konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Spinne, fokussieren Sie ihre Gedanken auf etwas negatives und projizieren Sie diese Gedanken auf die Spinne. Wenn ich die Spinne aus der Erstarrung befreie, sprechen sie den Cruciofluch. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja Sir." Samantha konzentrierte sich, wie sie es schon oft getan hatte, auf ihre finsteren schmerzvollen Erinnerungen, und legte all ihren Hass auf diese Spinne. In dem Augenblick, in dem Severus Snape die Spinne aus der Ganzkörperklammer befreite, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach den unheilvollen Fluch. „CRUCIO!" Das Tier krümmte sich zusammen, zuckte und zitterte, bis Samantha den Stab von ihm weg richtete und Snape die Spinne wieder mit der Ganzkörperklammer festsetzte. „Sehr gut, Miss Sidell. Was haben sie dabei empfunden, als sie das Tier sich vor Schmerzen krümmen sahen?"

Die Frage brachte Samantha aus dem Konzept, und sie antwortete ohne nachzudenken. „Es war eine Befriedigung, ich...", erst da wurde ihr bewusst, was sie so eben gesagt hatte, doch sie vollendete den begonnenen Satz, „...es hat mir Spaß gemacht, sie zu quälen." Fragend und mit Furcht sah sie ihren Mentor an. „Bin ich wie er? Ist das die dunkle Seite der Macht?" Er sah seine Schülerin an. „Nein, das ist nicht die dunkle Seite der Macht, Miss Sidell, – denn ihnen ist bewusst, dass es falsch ist, was Sie dabei empfunden haben. Deshalb habe ich Sie nach ihren Gefühlen gefragt – vergessen Sie nie, egal in welcher Situation sie sich befinden, dass es falsch ist, anderen Menschen Leid zu zufügen, unabhängig davon, was diese Menschen ihnen oder anderen getan haben..."

„Sir, darf ich sie etwas fragen?" Snape nickte, er ahnte, welche Frage jetzt kommen würde. „Warum sind Sie damals erst ein Todesser geworden, und haben sich dann doch gegen diese Seite entschieden?"

Er zog zwei Stühle für Samantha und sich heran und deutete ihr an, sich zu setzten, bevor er selbst Platz nahm. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Es begann eigentlich schon mit meiner Geburt. Die Snapes sind eine reinblütige Familie, deren Wurzeln über viele Jahrhunderte zurückzuverfolgen sind. Mein Vater war hochintelligent, Professor für Arithmantik, meine Mutter war bis zu meiner Geburt als Lehrerin in Durmstrang gewesen, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Als ich auf die Welt kam, gab sie ihren Beruf auf und kümmerte sich um mich, und später um meinen drei Jahre jüngeren Bruder. Es war eine sehr behütete Kindheit die wir hatten, bis ich in die Schule kam. Für meine Eltern war meine Ausbildung überaus wichtig, gute Noten wurden zum Zwang, und als dann auch noch klar wurde, dass mein Bruder ein Squib war, wurde der Druck um so größer. Ich war zwar ein guter Schüler, und das Lernen fiel mir leicht, aber genauso sehr war ich ein Außenseiter, der von seinen Klassenkameraden gehänselt und gemieden wurde. James Potter und seine Freunde machten mir das Leben zur Hölle. Ich lehnte mich gegen mein Elternhaus auf, wollte frei sein, und ich suchte die Schuld, für das, was mir in der Schule widerfuhr bei meinen Eltern. Als ich sechzehn war, freundete ich mich mit Lucius Malfoy an, weil ich wusste, dass das genau der Umgang war, den meine Eltern nicht wollten. Nach einem heftigen Streit kurz vor meinem Schulabschluss, verließ ich das Haus und rannte wutentbrannt zu Lucius Malfoy, um ihm mein Leid zu klagen. Ich rutschte immer weiter hinein in den Sog der dunklen Seite der Macht, und als dann auch noch meine Eltern bei einem Unfall starben verlor ich jeglichen Halt, den das Leben mir zu bieten hatte. In meiner Orientierungslosigkeit geriet ich durch Malfoy an die Todesser, ich wurde einer von ihnen. Man finanzierte mir die Ausbildung an der besten Universität zum Tränkemeister, man zeigte mir gegenüber Ehrerbietung, man schätzte mich für meine Fähigkeiten die ich besaß – oder zumindest tat man so als ob.

Ich hatte damals jeden Glauben an das Gute verloren.

Während meine Studienzeit lernte ich einen Komillitonen näher kennen, auch er war ein Todesser, doch irgendetwas an ihm war damals anders als an den anderen Todessern. Er war ruhig, sehr begabt, versuchte nicht aufzufallen. Wir wurden sehr gute Freunde, und durch ihn lernte ich, dass es Dinge im Leben gibt, wie Liebe und Vertrauen, Dinge, die ich vor vielen Jahren verloren hatte. Es war kurz von unserem Abschluß, als er sich in ein überaus hübsches Mädchen verliebte. Die beiden wollten heiraten, obwohl sie wussten, dass auch sie durch diese Verbindung vom dunklen Lord gebrandmarkt sein würde. Es verging ein Jahr, in denen wir in ständigem Kontakt standen, die beiden waren unendlich glücklich, einzig durch den dunklen Lord, der seine Schatten über ihr Dasein warf, wurde die Idylle getrübt. Bald erwarteten die beiden ein Kind. Einen Tag vor der Geburt waren mein Freund und Lucius Malfoy und ich für Voldemort unterwegs. Wir sollten mit einem Portkey apparieren und die Bewohner des Hauses foltern und töten. Wir wussten nicht, wohin es ging, und..." Snapes Stimme begann leicht zu zittern, „...und als wir klar sehen konnten, erkannte ich, dass wir in dem Zimmer meines Bruders waren... Ich musste zusehen, wie Malfoy ihn quälte, wie er mich um Gnade anflehte, und wie er mir im Sterben schließlich meine Taten vergab... Es war der schrecklichste Moment in meinem Leben... In jener Stunde wurde auch das Kind meines Freundes geboren. Mit der neuen Verantwortung und dem Erlebten der Nacht, wusste er, dass er nicht mit weiterer Schuld würde leben können, er und seine Frau wollte, dass ihr Kind nicht auch unter der Peitsche von Voldemort würde leiden müssen. Sie gaben ihr Kind in die Obhut eines Freundes ihrer Eltern, und stellten sich den Auroren, sie opferten sich für das Leben ihres Kindes, denn sie wussten, solange sie Todesser waren, würde ihr Kind niemals frei sein. Und noch etwas taten sie. Sie nahmen mir, ihrem besten Freund, das Versprechen ab, sich von Voldemort abzuwenden, mich an Albus Dumbledore zu wenden, und fortan das zu tun, was ich bis heute tue."

Samantha hatte den Ausführungen aufmerksam zugehört. „Das tut mir leid, Sir."

Snape sah Samantha tief in die Augen. „Verstehen Sie nun, warum Sie so wichtig für uns sind? SIE können seine Macht unendlich schwächen – denn Sie wären die erste, die sich dem dunklen Mal erfolgreich widersetzt!"

„Ja, Sir, und ich versichere ihnen, dass ich alles tun werde, um mich gegen ihn zu verteidigen."

„Nun gut, dann werden wir jetzt mit dem Imperio-Fluch fortfahren." Wieder wurde die Spinne aus ihrer Ganzkörperklammer gelöst und Samantha versuchte, das Tier mit dem Imperio-Fluch zu kontrollieren.

„Sie müssen versuchen, sich in das Tier hineinzuversetzen, so zu denken, wie es denken würde..."

Samantha probierte es immer und immer wieder. Es gelang einfach nicht.

„Schauen Sie." Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Spinne. Dann schloß er kurz die Augen und befahl „IMPERIO!", und tatsächlich, die Spinne ließ sich nun von ihm mit seinem Zauberstab kontrollieren.

„Und nun versuchen Sie es noch mal. Schließen sie kurz die Augen, stellen sie sich vor sie wären die Spinne, und dann sprechen sie den Fluch.

Samantha tat wie er es ihr gesagt hatte. Und für einen kurzen Moment ließ die Spinne sich von ihr lenken. „Sehen Sie, es geht doch. Wenn Sie das allerdings bei einem Menschen machen wollen, erfordert es sehr viel Konzentration und Kraft, es ist unheimlich anstrengend. Aber für heute soll es in genügen – wir werden uns nun noch mit dem schwierigsten der drei verbotenen Flüche beschäftigen – AVA KEDAVRA." Samantha war bei Erwähnung des Fluches zusammengezuckt, was nicht unbemerkt blieb. „Sie brauchen vor den verbotenen Flüchen keine Furcht zu haben, Miss Sidell. Ein Zauberspruch an sich ist weder gut noch böse, erst die Absicht mit der man ihn nutzt, macht ihn dazu. Merken Sie sich das gut."

„Ich... Ich kann niemanden töten, Sir." „Doch Miss Sidell, Sie können es – wenn ihr eigenes Leben in Gefahr ist, und es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt, dann werden sie es können. Und nun versuchen Sie es an einer Spinne. Ich werde es ihnen vorführen." Er zeigte mit dem Stab auf die Spinne, „Leeren Sie ihren Geist, Miss Sidell, Konzentrieren Sie sich dann auf die Schwärze in ihren Erinnerungen, bis sie ihren Geist gänzlich ausfüllt, dann sprechen sie den Fluch. „AVAKEDAVRA!", die Spinne fiel auf den Rücken und war tot.

Er holte eine weitere aus dem Glas und legte sie vor Samantha auf den Tisch. „Nun sind Sie dran."

Beim vierten Versuch gelangt es ihr, das Tier zu töten.

„Miss Sidell, ich denke, das soll für heute genügen. Haben Sie vielleicht Lust, mich auf einen Spaziergang durch die Ländereien von Hogwards zu begleiten?"

„Gerne Sir.", wenn Samantha überrascht über das ungewöhnliche Angebot war, so ließ sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

„Gut, dann holen Sie ihren Umhang und wir starten, solange die Sonne noch scheint."

_**Ein Review wäre ganz furchtbar nett!**_


	19. Vertrauen

_Hallo! Entschuldigt, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um das Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich habe zur Zeit einigen Stress, und muss in naher Zukunft wichtige Entscheidungen treffen, die mich zur Zeit sehr beschäftigen. Daher kommt jetzt ein kurzes Kapitel und nächste Woche dann das nächste, wieder etwas längere. Ich bin mit der Geschichtebald fertig, noch5-6 Kapitel fehlen, aber mir fehlt im Augenblick einfach die Zeit und Kraft dazu, mich intensiv mit der Story auseinander zu setzen._

_Aber nun viel Spaß mit der Story._

_-> Vergeßt die Reviews nicht -_

19. Vertrauen

Die beiden wanderten schweigend durch die sonnenbeschienenen grünen Hügel der schottischen Landschaft, bis sie schließlich eine kleine Erhebung ereichten, auf der große Steinblöcke in willkürlichen Formen angeordnet waren. Snape setzte sich auf einen von diesen und deutete Samantha, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.

„Hierher kam ich oft, als ich in ihrem Alter war. Sie können von hier aus bis zum Horizont sehen – der alte Tag vergeht mit der untergehenden Sonne, und ein neuer beginnt, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgeht..."

Samantha ließ sich von der wärmenden Sonne bescheinen und genoss die letzten Strahlen, bevor sie im Abendrot hinter dem Horizont verschwand. „Es ist wunderschön hier, Sir, danke..."

Smantha zögerte einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Sir, ich möchte mich bei ihnen für all das, was sie hier für mich tun, bedanken. Es ist lange her, dass mir jemand solches Vertrauen geschenkt hat, und mich so akzeptiert hat, wie ich bin. Sie können sie nicht vorstellen, wie viel mir das bedeutet."

„Ich tue das gerne, Miss Sidell. Und die Annehmlichkeiten sind ganz meinerseits – es kommt nicht allzu häufig vor, dass mir ein Schüler Vertrauen schenkt."

_Ja, sie war ihm dankbar. Sie bewunderte ihn, seine Fähigkeiten als Meister der Zaubertränke faszinierten sie. So hätte sie sich einen Vater vorgestellt – intelligent, ein wenig geheimnisvoll, ehrgeizig, vielseitig..._

Sie gingen lange schweigend nebeneinander her und sahen in den klaren Nachthimmel hinauf.

„Ob Sie irgendwo dort oben sind und mich sehen können? Meine Eltern meine ich..."

Snape wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Menschen, die wir lieben verlassen uns niemals ganz, Miss Sidell, sie leben immer in uns weiter. Solange Sie an ihre Eltern denken werden, solange werden ihre Eltern in ihnen weiterleben. Und ich bin mir sicher sie sind sehr stolz auf das, was sie bisher erreicht haben."

„Vielleicht, ja, ich glaube schon, ich wünschte, ich könnte meinen Eltern sagen, wie viel sie mir bedeuten, viel wichtig mir die wenigen Erinnerungen, die ich noch an sie habe, sind. Wie sehr sie mir fehlen, und dass ich sie liebe."

„Miss Sidell, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre Eltern das wissen, wo auch immer sie jetzt sind."

Snape hatte seine Hand auf Samanthas Schulter gelegt, und sie zu sich gedreht, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Sie sind eine wirklich bemerkenswerte junge Frau, Miss Sidell. Nutzen Sie diese Eigenschaft, um IHN zu schwächen..."

_Ja, sie war bemerkenswert. In welch kurzer Zeit hatte er ihr diese großen Mengen an Wissen vermitteln könne, wie lernbegeistert war sie, wie stark und mutig stellte sie sich ihrem Schicksal. _

_Das war der Unterschied zwischen ihr und ihm als er so alt war wie sie jetzt. ER war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen und es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen._

_Albus Dumbledore hätte ihm sicherlich auch damals schon geholfen – aber er war zu stolz gewesen. Ein törichter Fehler._

_Wenn es ihr nur gelänge, IHM zu entsagen. Würde sie das können?_

_Dieses zerbrechliche Wesen, feingliedrig, trotzdem markant, mit wachem Blick, klarem Verstand..._

Snape musterte Samantha unbewusst eingehend.

_Ihr war gelungen, was niemand zuvor erreicht hatte – sie hatte IHN tief in seinem Innersten berührt, ihn, Severus Snape, von dem alle glaubten, dass er keine Emotionen besäße. Ja... er bewunderte sie... sie verkörperte das, was er selbst immer gerne gewesen wäre, was er, hätte er Kinder gehabt, seinen Kindern mitgegeben hätte..._

Samantha nickte bevor sie sich umdrehte. „Ich denke, ich sollte dann zurück ins Schloss kehren, ich bin sehr müde, Sir, die verbotenen Flüche kosten eine Menge Kraft."

„Das ist wahr, und wir werden morgen mit ihnen fortfahren. Gehen wir.", auch Snape setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, und schweigsam, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, machten sich die zwei Gestalten in der mondlosen Sternennacht auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.

- klitzekleines Review! Biiiiiiteeee!


	20. Galgenfrist

_Hallo! Da bin ich endlich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel - genaugenommen mit ZWEI neuen Kapiteln. Da das eine ziemlich kurz ist. Zur Zeit komme ich nicht zum weiterschreiben - glücklicherweise habe ich noch was auf Vorrat gehabt. _

_Und dann ist da auch noch meine zweite FanFiction, die auch ein wenig Auferksamkeit von mir erfordert. Da könnte Ihr ja derweil auch mal reinlesen - eine SSHG - Geschichte._

_UNd natürlich noch ein DANKan meine treuen Reviewer! Auf EUch ist wirklichVerlass!_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen von Kapitel 20 und 21!_

20. Galgenfrist

Die Zeit verging schnell, und die Ferien näherten sich dem Ende. Samantha hatte nunmehr alles gelernt, was sich möglicherweise im Kampf gegen Todesser oder gar Voldemort persönlich als notwendig erweisen würde, und was sich in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne als erlernbar erwies.

Alles, bis auf eins – er war ihr nicht gelungen, Leglimentik zu erlernen – zwar beherrschte sie Okklumentik zum Schutz ihres Geistes, aber an der Leglimentik hatte sie sich vergeblich versucht.

Snape hatte mit allen Mitteln probiert, ihr diese seltene und besondere Fähigkeit beizubringen, doch es schien, als ob eine innere Barriere Ihr Eindringen in fremde Gedanken verhinderte.

Albus Dumbledore hatte die Fortschritte Samanthas mit großem Interesse verfolgt, und an einem späten Freitag Abend saßen die beiden Lehrer in seinem Schulleiterbüro, und Snape trug seinen wöchentlichen Bericht vor Dumbledore vor.

„...Severus, wann ist es soweit?" „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, Albus, das Mal wird stärker, vielleicht noch einen Tag oder zwei..." „Ist sie bereit?" „Ja, ich denke schon, Albus, aber mache mir große Sorgen. Wir hätten es ihr sagen sollen. Wenn sie es von IHM erfährt, kann ich für nichts garantieren, ihr Geist ist stark, aber auch der Schmerz und die Wunden sind tief..."

Der dunkel gewandete Mann, hatte tiefe Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn, seine Hände lagen im Schoß gefaltet, doch die hervortretenden Adern zeugten von seiner inneren Anspannung.

„Severus, wir hatten keine Wahl. Sie hätte alles versucht, Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen, und hätte damit ihr Versteck und unser aller Zukunft preisgegeben..."

„Ich weiß, Albus. Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen."

Der alte Mann beugte sich vor und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Lehrers. „Ich weiß Severus, ich weiß wie viel dieses Mädchen Dir bedeutet. Du siehst in ihr einen Teil von dem, was Dir immer verwehrt wurde – eine Familie zu haben..."

Damit hatte er ausgesprochen, wogegen Severus Snape sich innerlich gesträubt hatte. Sie war ihm ans Herz gewachsen, und er hatte Angst, sie an den dunklen Lord zu verlieren.

„Albus, was wird passieren, wenn sie der Versuchung entsagt? Davon steht nichts in der Prophezeiung..."

„Ich weiß es nichts, Severus, wenn ich es wüsste, wäre mir wohler ums Herz, das einzige was ich weiß, ist dass Voldemort dann nicht noch mehr Macht durch sie gewinnt. Alles weitere werden wir hoffentlich sehen."

„Hoffentlich...", der Tränkemeister erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Ich werde dann mal zu ihr gehen, und ihr sagen, dass es bald so weit ist."


	21. Letzte Anweisungen

21. Letzte Anweisungen

Severus Snape klopfte leise an der Tür zum Slytherinturm, wo er Samantha über einem Tränkebuch vermutete. Diese Annahme wurde durch das ebenso leise „Herein!" bestätigt.

Als Samantha das leise und zögernde Klopfen vernahm, ahnte sie, dass er keine guten Nachrichten bringen würde. Sie hatte es ohnehin schon seit einigen Tagen gespürt, als das Mal nach und nach dunkler wurde. Um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen hatte sie darüber geschwiegen, obwohl sie wusste, dass auch er es spüren musste.

Die aufkeimende Angst hatte sie mit vermehrter Aktivität zu überdecken versucht, indem sie noch mehr Zeit mit ihm zusammen im Labor verbracht hatte. Außerdem hatte seine Nähe ihr das Gefühl von einer gewissen Sicherheit vermittelt.

Als er leise den Raum betrat, stand sie von ihrem Sessel auf und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Sir? Es ist bald soweit, nicht wahr!"

Sie wollte es ihm so leicht wie möglich machen.

Bei ihrem Anblick und ihrer Mimik wusste Snape, dass Sie es schon vorher gewusst hatte.

„Ja, vielleicht noch einen oder zwei Tage. Dann wird er uns rufen."

Damit setzte Snape sich in einen der beiden Sessel und deutete ihr, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

_Was nun folgen würde, war etwas, wovor er sich die ganzen letzten Wochen und Monate gefürchtet hatte. Es war vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit, mit ihr zu sprechen._

Doch es war wieder Samantha, die das Wort ergriff. „Wie wird es ablaufen?"

„Sie werden seinen Ruf spüren, Ihr Arm wird anfangen zu brennen. Sie werden den Zwang verspüren, Hogwards zu verlassen und einer inneren Stimme zu folgen. Folgen Sie dem Ruf vor die Mauern von Hogwards, dort desapparieren sie, sie werden dann automatisch dort landen, wo das Treffen stattfindet."

Snape zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er weitersprach. „Sie werden sich inmitten der Todesser, alle in schwarzen Umhängen und maskiert, wieder finden. Der dunkle Lord wird in erhabener Position sitzen und somit nicht zu übersehen sein.

Die Todesser werden einzeln vortreten und den Saum seines Umhangs küssen, bevor sie wieder auf ihren Platz im Halbkreis um den Thron zurückkehren.

Was dann passieren wird, kann ich ihnen nicht sagen. Sie werden auf sich alleine gestellt sein..."

„Werde ich sie erkennen können?" „Nein, nur der dunkle Lord ist in der Lage, durch die Masken hindurch zu sehen. Versuchen Sie, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Er braucht sie lebend und freiwillig, daher sind sie zunächst nicht in Gefahr."

„Was wird er tun, um mich zu bekommen?"

Snape zuckte einen kurzen Moment zusammen. „Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, nicht hier und jetzt... Er kennt Mittel und Wege, um Menschen zu überzeugen, die so perfide sind, dass keiner von uns sie wählen würde."

_Was wusste er, was sie nicht wusste! _Samantha hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr etwas verschwieg. Doch sie hatte ihn als aufrichtig kennengelernt, und wusste tief in ihrem Herzen, dass er der letzte war, der sie in Gefahr bringen würde. Daher schwieg sie.

Snape sah ihr tief in die Augen und beugte sich zu ihr vor, um seine Hände auf ihre Schultern zu legen und sie ein Stück zu sich zu ziehen.

_Was er ihr nun sagen musste, kostete ihn seine ganze innere Kraft und Überwindung._

Mit leiser und eindringlicher Stimme sprach er weiter.

„Samantha, ich muss ihnen noch etwas sagen, das sie NIEMALS vergessen dürfen, was auch immer geschieht. Ich habe sie NIE angelogen, um ihnen zu schaden, Sie bedeuten mir mehr als mir jemals ein Mensch bedeutet hat – und eher würde ich sterben, als dass ich sie SEINEN Fängen überlasse."

Samantha sah ihn fragend an. Doch sie sah, dass er dazu nichts mehr sagen würde.

Bevor er sich erhob, zog Snape noch einen dicken versiegelten Umschlag aus seinem Umhang. „Professor Dumbledore hat mir das für sie gegeben."

Mit diesen Worte wandte sich Snape der Tür zu, um sich im Türrahmen noch einmal zu Samantha umzudrehen. Sie saß immer noch da mit dem Briefumschlag in der Hand. Er konnte die Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln erkennen.

„Ich glaube an Sie, Samantha - wir alle tun das." Damit war er verschwunden und Samantha blieb mit einer seltsamen Leere in der Magengegend alleine zurück und starrte gedankenverloren auf den gelblichen Pergamentumschlag.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich entschließen konnte, das Siegel, welches mit dem Wappen der Familie Dumbledore verziert war, zu brechen und den Umschlag zu öffnen.

Als sie das darin befindliche Pergament hervorziehen wollte, fiel ihr eine Silberkette mit einem kleinen Anhänger in die Hand. Nachdem sie sie zur Seite gelegt hatte, entfaltete sie das Pergament und las, was Professor Dumbledore in seiner geschwungenen Schrift niedergeschrieben hatte.

_Liebe Samantha,_

_es fällt mir nicht leicht, Dir diesen Brief zu schreiben. Vermutlich wirst Du Dich schon gefragt haben, warum ich, als ein Verwandter von Dir, mich bisher nicht um Dich gekümmert habe und die gesamte Verantwortung auf Professor Snape übertragen habe. Nun, die Antwort ist dieselbe, die ich auch Harry gegeben habe – ich wollte mich nicht emotional mit Dir verbinden, und damit meine Machtposition gegenüber Voldemort schwächen... Ein schwaches Argument, magst Du nun sagen, aber Samantha, glaube mir, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, außer meinem Bruder habe ich keine Verwandten – Du bist die letzte noch lebende Dumbledore._

_Der Grund für diesen Brief ist aber ein anderer, als nur mein Gewissen zu erleichtern – nein, ich möchte Dir noch etwas zukommen lassen, was Dir rechtmäßig gehört._

_Diese Kette, Samantha, gehörte einst Deiner Mutter. Bei dem Anhänger handelt es sich um die Hälfte eines Evol-Steines. Diese Steine sind äußerst selten, und kommen nur in einigen wenigen Gebirgsregionen der Alpen vor, so selten, dass manche glauben es handele bei diesen Steinen um einen Mythos. Die Legende erzählt, dass nur diejenigen sie finden können, die einen Menschen aus tiefstem reinen Herzen lieben. Tatsache ist, dass wenn ein Liebespaar einen solchen Stein findet, dieser sich bei Berührung in zwei Hälften teilt, die fortan den Zauberer und seine Familie beschützen sollen. Gerät einer von beiden in Gefahr, spürt der andere dieses. Niemand, der nicht vom Blute der Familie ist, kann diese Steinhälften sehen oder finden. Es Grüßt Dich_

_Dein_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Samantha betrachtete den Stein eine ganze Weile, bevor sie die Kette umlegte.

_Mami, Daddy, wenn ihr wüsstet, was mir bevorsteht. Ich wünschte so sehr, ihr wäret jetzt hier, würdet mich in den Arm nehmen, und mir sagen, dass das alles nur ein schrecklicher Alptraum ist..._

_So bleibt mir nur die Hoffnung, auf eine bessere, sorgenfreie Zukunft..._

_Zukunft... Es gab noch so vieles, was sie Professor Snape zu sagen hatte, er war der einzige Mensch, den sie noch hatte..._

Mit diesem Gedanken, setzte Samantha sich an den kleinen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, holte Pergament, Feder und Tinte hervor und begann zu schreiben.

Sie wollte nichts ungesagt lassen, was sie bereuen würde, sollte es zum Schlimmsten kommen.

_Liebe Professor Snape,_

_es gibt manchmal Dinge, die man besser sagt, bevor man sie nicht mehr sagen kann. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich beginnen soll, es fällt mir unendlich schwer, meine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen._

_Wenn Sie diesen Brief erhalten, dann werde ich nicht mehr sein. _

_Ich danke Ihnen! Dafür, dass Sie für mich da waren, als ich niemanden hatte, dafür, dass Sie an mich geglaubt haben, als sonst niemand das tat, dafür dass Sie Zeit für mich hatten, dass Sie sich um mich bemüht haben, als ich selbst mich schon aufgegeben hatte und dafür, dass Sie mir so unendlich viel von ihrem Wissen vermittelt haben._

_Ich bewundere Sie sehr, Professor Snape, nicht nur wegen Ihres brillanten Verstandes und ihren einmaligen Fähigkeiten als Tränkemeister, sondern auch wegen ihrer Persönlichkeit, Ihrem Mut, Ihrem Kampfgeist._

_Hätte ich mir einen Vater aussuchen können – meine Wahl wäre auf Sie gefallen. Diese Worte mögen pathetisch klingen, aber ich meine sie so, wie ich sie sage. Ich hätte gerne mehr Zeit mit Ihnen verbracht._

_Meine letzten Gedanken werden Ihnen und meinen Eltern gelten, Professor Snape, man mag mich vielleicht körperlich auslöschen können, aber niemals meine Seele und meinen Glauben an das Gute!_

_Vergessen Sie mich niemals – und kämpfen Sie weiter für „unsere" Sache!_

_Ihre _

_Gwendoline Samantha Dumont _

_PS: Ich möchte Sie noch bitten, meinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen: Begraben Sie mich auf dem Gelände von Hogwards, dort, wo Sie mit mir den Sonnenuntergang angesehen haben – es waren die schönsten Minuten in meinem Leben!_

Einige Tränen waren Samanthas Wangen herunter geronnen, als sie schließlich den Federkiel zur Seite legte, und das Pergament in einen Umschlag steckte, diesen mit den Worten „Für meinen Lehrmeister Severus Snape" versah und mit etwas Siegelwachs verschloss. Sie überlegte, diesen Brief an Hermine zu schicken, damit sie ihn für sie aufbewahrte, doch Fidelio war seit einigen Tagen nicht zurückgekehrt, und so legte Sie den Brief offen auf ihren Nachttisch –Professor Snape würde ihn dort sicherlich finden.

Kaum dass Sie den Brief dort abgelegt hatte, durchfuhr sie ein brennender Schmerz, ihr Arm schien in Flammen zu stehen...

_Nein, noch nicht, bitte, nur noch einen Tag, um meine Sachen zu regeln..._

Doch instinktiv wusste Sie, dass sie jetzt keine Zeit mehr hatte – ihre Galgenfrist war abgelaufen, es war an der Zeit, sich dem Schicksal zu stellen.


	22. Der Verdammnis ins Auge sehen

_So, schnell zu Ostern noch ein neues Kapitel. Leider nicht noch mal überarbeitet, ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem in Ordnung._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen - über Reviews würde ich mich freuen! _

_Und Euch allen ein frohes Osterfest!_

22. Der Verdammnis ins Auge sehen

Samantha warf sich ihren Umhang über die Schultern und eilte hinaus in Richtung der Tore von Hogwards. Je näher sie der Grenze kam, desto stärker verspürte sie den Drang, sich zu beeilen, desto schneller wurden ihre Schritte und desto keuchender ging ihr Atem. Kaum dass sie die Mauern des Schlosses und damit die Appariergrenze hinter sich gelassen hatte, machte sie sich innerlich bereit, sich ihren größten Ängsten und damit ihrer eigentlichen Bestimmung zu stellen.

Mit diesen Gedanken apparierte das Mädchen und spürte den seltsamen Strudel sie erfassen, als der Ort um sie herum verschwamm und sie sich schließlich an einem finsteren, feucht-kalten Ort wiederfand.

Ihre Augen brauchten wenige Sekunden, um sich an die schummerigen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen, bis sie erkennen konnte, dass sie unmittelbar in einer großen Halle appariert war, in deren Mitte ein Thron errichtet war, auf dem ER saß, und sich von seinen Todessern nacheinander huldigen ließ.

Fasziniert beobachtete Samantha das Schauspiel, wie jeder der maskierten Männer und Frauen beim Eintreffen in der Halle zunächst den Saum des tiefschwarzen Mantels küsste, auf die Knie fiel, einige Worte der Lobpreisung murmelte, und dann demütig auf einen Platz in dem von Snape beschriebenen Halbkreis zurücktrat.

Von Voldemort selbst konnte Samantha nicht viel erkennen, zu dunkel war es in der Halle, nur die verkrümmte Körperhaltung deutete darauf hin, dass er noch lange nicht auf der Höhe seiner Macht sein konnte.

Erst als das Ritual beendet war, und sich die Lücken des Halbkreises alle geschlossen hatten, kehrten Samanthas Gedanken in die Realität zurück, nämlich in dem Moment, in dem die Gestalt auf dem Thron sich langsam in ihre Richtung wandte.

„Ahhh...Gwendoline Samantha Dumont... Endlich hast Du den Weg zu Deiner Bestimmung in unserer Mitte gefunden. Tritt näher..."

Der Kreis der Todesser teilte sich und gewährte ihr Einlass, so dass sie nur wenige Meter von dem Thron entfernt zu stehen kam.

„Du bist erwachsen geworden" Samantha spürte, wie Voldemort versuchte, in ihren Geist einzudringen, und die dunkle Magie ist stark in Dir, wie ich spüre." Samantha hatte ihn nur in die peripheren Schichten der Gedanken vorgelassen und ihn mit ihren finstersten Gefühlen konfrontiert. Es konnte nicht schaden, ihn zunächst in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

„Dieses Mädchen, meine treuen Todesser, ist meine und Eure Zukunft. Huldigt ihr!"

Auf diesen Befehl hin knieten die Todesser der Reihe nach vor Samantha nieder und küssten auch ihren Mantelsaum. Hinter den Masken war es unmöglich, die Personen zu erkennen – zu gerne hätte Samantha gewusst, wo ihr Lehrer war.

„Dies, mein Kind, ist Deine Zukunft. An meiner Seite wirst Du Ruhm, Ehre und Macht erhalten, Du wirst unsterblich werden, Du wirst alles haben was Du Dir erträumen kannst. Komm zu mir und nimm den Platz ein, der Dir gebührt."

Mit diesen Worten lehnte sich der dunkle Magier vor streckte seine leichenblassen knochigen Finger nach Samantha aus, um sie an seine Seite zu ziehen. Nur ein Schritt zurück verhinderte, dass er sie berührte.

„NEIN!"

Das gekünstelte Grinsen auf dem schlangenähnlichen Gesicht wich nun der wahren Mimik und zeigte Zorn und Hass.

„So? Hat dieser Narr von Dumbledore Dir also etwas von der Güte und der Liebe der Zauberer erzählt, von der Macht der weißen Magie, hat er Dich beschworen und angefleht, ihm beim Kampf gegen mich zu unterstützen? Was hat er Dir geboten, damit Du Dein wahres Erbe verrätst? Was?"

Voldemorts Augen war bei diesen Worte zu Schlitzen verengt, aus denen er Samantha mit funkelnden roten Augen ansah.

„Nichts. Es ist meine Entscheidung. Mein Erbe ist das der Familie Dumbledore, DAS ist meine Bestimmung!"

Nun hatte Voldemort sich erhoben und schaute von oben auf Samantha herunter. „So? Die Familie Dumbledore ist Deine Bestimmung? Glaubst Du das wirklich? Hat er Dir nicht erzählt, dass ER Deine Eltern verraten hat, dass Deine Eltern zwei meiner treusten Anhänger waren, dass sie auf sein Geheiß von Auroren verhaftet wurden und seitdem in Askaban schmoren, dass DAS Dein wahres Erbe ist?"

Samantha war bei diesen Worten einen noch Schritt zurückgetreten, so dass sie fast mit einem der Todesser zusammenstieß.

_Nein! Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Hatte Dumbledore sie auch nur benutzt? Lebten ihre Eltern noch? _ Zweifel steigen in ihr auf, doch da war die Erinnerung an das, was ihr ihr Lehrer gesagt hatte. „_Ich habe sie NIE angelogen, Sie bedeuten mir mehr als mir jemals ein Mensch bedeutet hat – und eher würde ich sterben, als dass ich sie SEINEN Fängen überlasse."_

Wütend schrie Samantha ihr Gegenüber an. „NEIN! NEIN! Meine Eltern sind tot! Ihr habt sie umgebracht! Dumbledore hat mich gerettet, er ist meine Vergangenheit und meine Zukunft..."

Voldemort hörte sich die Worte ruhig an, bevor er sein Gesicht zu einem sadistischen und höhnischen Grinsen verzog. „Das hat er Dir erzählt? Ich hätte Deine Eltern getötet? Nein, mein Kind, Deine Eltern waren Todesser, was glaubst Du, wie mein Mal sonst auf Deine Haut gekommen ist? Sie waren mir treu ergeben, SIE hätten gewollt, dass Du in ihre Fußstapfen tritts, und ihren Verräter Dumbledore tötest. An meiner Seite hättest Du die Macht, Askaban zu zerstören und Deine Eltern zu befreien – ist es nicht das, was Du Dir Dein ganzes Leben gewünscht hast – ein Familie!" , seine Stimme war mittlerweile zu einem zuckersüßen Ton übergegangen.

„Sie lügen!"

„So, tue ich das. Willst Du Beweise? Ich werde sie Dir geben. Severus, mein treuer Tränkemeister, tritt vor."

Samantha zuckte bei dem Namen innerlich zusammen. _Jetzt musst SIE schauspielern, Voldemort durfte nicht wissen, dass sie über Severus bescheid wusste._

Als Severus Snape aus der Reihe nach vorne trat und die Maske abnahm, ging Samantha einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schrie ihn an. „SIE? Sie sind ein Verräter! Einer von denen? Ein Todesser? Also ist es wahr, was Harry über sie erzählt hat! Ich verachte Sie, ich hasse Sie!"

So sehr sie diese Worte Überwindung kosteten, soviel Eindruck machten sie auf den dunklen Lord. „Ja, mein Kind, meine treuen Kämpfer sind überall – auch in Hogwards.", damit wandte er sich wieder an den Lehrer. „Severus, Annika und Michael Dumont waren doch Deine Freunde, oder nicht?" Severus Snape senkte demütig den Kopf bevor er antwortete. „Ja Mylord." „Du warst an jenem Abend dabei, als sie verhaftet wurden?" „Ja Mylord." „Du hast nach wie vor Kontakt mit den beiden, Severus?" „Ja Mylord." „Hast Du meinen Auftrag ausgeführt, Severus?" „Ja Mylord." „Gut, Du kannst zurücktreten."

Samantha beobachtete, wie ihr Mentor sich wieder einreihte, und spürte, wie Angst in ihr aufstieg. Doch bevor sie ihren Gefühlen weiter nachhängen konnte, wandte sich Voldemort wieder ihr zu.

„Du wirst gleich Beweise bekommen, Gwendoline... Nur einen Moment, er müsste jeden Moment da sein..." Bei diesen Worten sah Samantha, wie ein ziemlich zerzauster Fidelio sich auf ihrer Schulter niederließ und ihr einen Umschlag brachte. Als Samantha zögerte, den Umschlag entgegenzunehmen, fuhr Voldemort fort... „Dies ist ein Brief von Deinen Eltern, Gwendoline, Severus war so freundlich dies zu vermitteln, Du dürftest darin den Ehering Deines Vaters finden, verziert mit den Familienrunen, als Zeichen der Echtheit des Dokumentes... ÖFFNE IHN!" Diese Worte waren triumphierend und befehlend ausgesprochen worden, so dass Samantha, den Brief in die Hand nahm und das Familiensiegel brach.

Als sie den Umschlag öffnete fiel ihr neben dem Ring auch noch die zweite Hälte ihres Evol-Steines in die Hand. „_Niemand, der nicht vom Blute der Familie ist, kann diese Steinhälften sehen oder finden."_ Dumbledore! _Was wurde hier gespielt? _Samantha ließ sich nichts anmerken, als sie den Pergamentbogen entfaltete.

_Liebste Gwendoline!_

_  
Diesen Brief, so wie Du ihn hier erhältst, kannst nur Du lesen. _

_Wir wissen, der Schock muss groß sein, zu erfahren, dass Deine Eltern noch leben, und Albus und Severus Dir die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit verschwiegen haben, aber es musste sein – nur so konntest Du Dich ganz auf Deine Aufgabe konzentrieren._

_Was auch immer der dunkle Lord Dir sagt – glaube ihm nicht! Wir waren einst Todesser, ja, Gwendoline, Deine Eltern waren Todesser, aber mit Deiner Geburt änderte sich unser Leben, und wir schworen uns, dass Dir dieses Schicksal erspart bleiben sollte. _

_Deshalb bestimmten wir Severus zu Deinem Paten, und übergaben Dich Severus, bevor wir uns den Auroren stellten und freiwillig nach Askaban gingen. Nur so, konnten wir Dich schützen und zugleich als Spione für Albus arbeiten. _

_Es würde zu lange dauern, Dir das alles zu erklären. Du musste uns, Annika und mir, sowie Albus und Severus vertrauen. Bleibe standhaft! Kämpfe! Wir glauben an Dich und beten, dass Dir gelingt, wofür wir zu schwach waren – der dunklen Seite der Macht zu widerstehen. Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, unser Leben ist durch das dunkle Mal verwirkt, wir wünschen uns nichts sehnlicher, als Dich, liebstes Kind, ein letztes Mal in die Arme zu schließen, und zu sehen, dass Du es eines Tages besser haben wirst als wir. _

_Für jeden anderen ausser Dir, wird der Inhalt dieses Briefes ein anderer sein, er ist mit einem Verhüllungszauber belegt – sorge dafür, dass er laut vorgelesen wird, damit Du den Inhalt kennst. _

_Wir lieben Dich, Gwendoline!_

_Deine Eltern_

_Annika und Michael_

Samanthas Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt. _Warum musste sie das alles so, und auf diese Art erfahren? Warum? _Mit nicht gespielter Wut ging sie auf ihren Zaubertranklehrer zu, und drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand. „Da! Lesen Sie vor, damit alle hören, wie Dumbledore mich hintergangen hat!" Sie hoffte dass er diesen Hinweis verstand, da sie nicht wusste, wie weit er in die Sache eingeweiht worden war.

„Ja, Severus, lies vor, was eine beiden treuen Anhänger uns mitzuteilen haben."

Severus Snape nahm den Brief und begann den Text mit kraftvoller Stimmer laut vorzulesen.

_Liebste Gwendoline!_

_Wenn Du diese Zeilen erhältst, wirst Du kurz davor sein, Deine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Ja, es stimmt, liebstes Kind, wir leben, zwar in Askaban, aber wir leben, und unser Lord ist die Chance, dass wir uns wieder sehen. Vertraue ihm, seine Macht wird Deine Macht sein, Du wirst an seiner Seite kämpfen, wirst großes vollbringen, all das, was uns verwehrt blieb, weil Dumbledore uns verriet. Vertraue Dich Severus an, er ist es, der uns am Leben erhält, er und die Hoffnung, Dich eines Tages in die Arme schließen zu können. _

_Der Ring, Gwendoline, dient als Zeichen der Echtheit dieses Dokumentes. _

_Schließ Dich ihm an, und führe unseren Kampf zu Ende!_

_Deine Dich liebenden Eltern_

_Annika und Michael_

Kaum dass er geendet hatte, ergriff Voldemort wieder das Wort. „Nun, Gwendoline, glaubst Du mir jetzt?"

Samantha kämpfte innerlich mit sich selbst. _Schloss sie sich Voldemort an, würde Askaban fallen und ihre Eltern wären frei – sie hätte all das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, eine Familie. Blieb sie ihm fern, würden ihre Eltern in Askaban bleiben, aber sie hätte ihren Paten Severus Snape. _

Auf einmal klangen Worte, die sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gehört hatte, in ihr wieder.

„_... der dunkle Lord kennt Mittel und Wege, Leute in seinen Bann zu ziehen, die wirkungsvoller als jeder Zauberspruch sind. Er hat schon Männer, deren Frauen und Kinder er einst tötete, für sich gewonnen, und unschuldige Schüler in seinen Machtkreis integriert, noch ehe diese die Schule verlassen hatte..."_

Mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme wandte sie sich wieder Voldemort zu, sah im in die Augen und sagte „Ja, ich glaube ihnen. Dennoch, ich bleibe dabei. Was meine Eltern taten war falsch, ich gehöre nicht zu Ihnen und ihren Schergen, ich bin und bleibe für immer ein Erbe der Dumbledores."

In Erwartung seiner Reaktion hatte Samantha den Zauberstab unter ihrer Robe fest in die linke Hand genommen. Doch es folgte kein Angriff, sondern nur herablassende, kühle Worte.

„Gut, ich brauche Dich nicht, um Potter zu töten. Aber wenn Du nicht auf meiner Seite kämpfst, dann auch nicht für Dumbledore..." er wandte sich nun an seine Todesser... „sobald ich fort bin, dürft ihr mit ihr machen, was auch immer ihr wollt – Hauptsache ihr Tod ist qualvoll und langsam."

Und damit desapparierte der dunkle Lord und Samantha blieb alleine inmitten eines sich langsam schließenden Kreises dunkel gewandeter, maskierter folterungswilliger Männer und Frauen zurück...


	23. Der Kampf

_Und weiter geht es... Leider bin ich mit meinem Kapitelvorrat am Ende, und daher dauert es mit den Updates zur Zeit etwas länger, da ich auch noch eine andere FanFic zu schreiben begonnen habe._

_Aber die Geschichte nähert sich ohnehin ihrem Ende. Noch 3 Kapitel, und dann bin ich denke ich fertig._

_Das nächste Kapitel wird sicherlich wieder etwas länger! Viel Spaß beim Lesen – und beim Reviewen!_

23. Der Kampf

„Crucio!" Der ungleiche Kampf begann, und Samantha gelang es nur mit Mühe, dem Fluch auszuweichen. _Welche Chance hatte sie, alleine und eingeschlossen in der Mitte von lauter Todessern? _Wie ein Tier wurde sie von verschiedenen Flüchen gejagt, immer schneller, ausweichen, Abwehrzauber sprechen, wieder ausweichen, keine Zeit um selbst einen Spruch gegen einen der Todesser zu richten.

_Doch, es gab eine Möglichkeit, aber dazu musste sie sich beeilen, und sie würde SEINE Hilfe dafür benötigen. Wenn es denn funktionierte. Ein alter, selten verwendeter Zauber, der nur bei seelenverwandten Menschen funktionieren würde. Dumbledore hatte ihn ihr gezeigt. Aber wie sollte sie ihm mitteilen, was sie vorhatte, wie? Lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten können. Es musste auch so funktionieren._

Feuriger Schmerz durchzuckte Samantha, als der erste Fluch sie traf. Sie krümmte sich auf dem Boden zusammen, und einen Augenblick hielten die Todesser inne, um sich an dem Schmerz zur ergötzen. _Jetzt! _Gegen den Schmerz ankämpfend, richtete Samantha den Zauberstab gegen Snape und rief mit verzerrter Stimme „Stupor Expandere!".

Snape hatte das verzweifelte Aufblitzen in ihren Augen gesehen, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. Er ahnte, dass sie ihm etwas mitteilen wollte, doch ohne Okklumetik bestand keine Chance, ihm ihr Vorhaben zu vermitteln. Im selben Augenblick, als sie zu Boden ging, hatte auch er seinen Zauberstab gezückt, um zur Not seine Tarnung aufzugeben und ihr zur Hilfe eilen zu können.

Von ihrem Zauberstab strahlte ein intensiver grüner Lichtstrahl aus, und breitete sich in Richtung von Snapes erhobenem Zauberstab aus. Als er schließlich auf das Holz des Stabes traf, spürte Snape, die Macht des ausgesprochenen Zaubers, nur mit Mühe, konnte er den Zauberstab halten, während die übrigen Todesser in Staunen erstarrt, in ihren Positionen verharrten.

Er wusste, was passieren würde, wenn Samantha den Zauber richtig ausgesprochen hatte. Nur noch einen Moment länger musste er durchhalten, bis der Lichtstrahl sich plötzlich aufweitete, und sich in vielen einzelnen Strahlen von seinem Zauberstab aus in Richtung der Todesser weiter ausbreitete. Erleichterung durchströmte Snapes Körper, als er sah, wie die maskierten Männer einer nach dem anderen von dem Lähmungsfluch getroffen bewusstlos zu Boden gingen.

Mit einem langen Schritt kniete er bei Samantha und half ihr auf die Beine. „Geht es Samantha? Ich kümmere mich um dieses Pack, Du musst verschwinden. Dieser Portschlüssel wird Dich direkt in das Büro vom Schulleiter bringen."

Samantha, immer noch vor Schmerz keuchend, brachte nur ein Nicken zustande und berührte den Stein, den Snape ihr hinhielt, und verschwand wie von Geisterhand, um sich im nächsten Augenblick in dem vertrauten Büro wieder zu finden.

Albus Dumbledore saß wie üblich hiner seinem Schreibtisch, nur sein Blick, das konnte Samantha erkennen, war um einiges besorgter als sie es zuvor gesehen hatte. Der ergraute Mann stand mit überraschender Schnelligkeit auf, und trat auf das Mädchen zu, gerade noch rechzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass Samantha sich vor Erschöpfung auf den Boden fallen ließ. „Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt erst einmal auf die Krankenstation, dann kannst Du mir erzählen, was in den letzten Stunden vorgefallen ist, Samantha." Er wollte sie am Arm nehmen, und aus dem Büro führen. „Nein." Leise, aber bestimmt, machte Samantha deutlich, dass die Krankenstation der letzte Ort war, an dem sie nun sein wollte. „Der Sessel dort, bitte." Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer brachte der Schulleiter sie stattdessen zu dem Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes, und half ihr, sich niederzusetzen.

„Also gut, Samantha, dann warten wir, bis Severus wieder hier eingetroffen ist. In der Zwischenzeit, kannst Du mir vielleicht erzählen, was sich ereignet hat?"

Samantha begann, die vergangenen Geschehnisse mit monotoner Stimmer zu repetieren. Sie wollte alles, aber nicht noch einmal durchleben müssen, was sie dort erlebt hatte. Genau genommen, wollte sie eigentlich nur ihre Ruhe, um das, was sie dort erfahren hatte, zu verarbeiten.

Sie war gerade dabei zu erzählen, wie sie den Brief von ihren Eltern erhalten hatte, als eine traurige, samtene tiefe Stimme in ihrem Rücken sie unterbrach... „Albus, wir müssen los, uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit..."

Severus Snape war lautlos hinter durch einem Portschlüssel erschienen, Sorge und Trauer zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, „Samantha, wir müssen uns beeilen..."

Samantha sah ihren Mentor mit fragenden Augen an. „Wohin? Was ist passiert?"...


	24. Wiedersehen und Abschied

_Hallo Ihr lieben! Erst einmal ein ganz dickes SORRY! dass ich solange nichts von mir habe hören lassen. Ich habe derzeit einfach keine Ruhe zum Schreiben, und auch dieses Mal wird das Kapitel nur sehr kurz. Aber es ist das vorletzte Kapitel denke ich, und ich werde mich bemühen, den Rest bald zu schreiben... Heute hat das nur geklappt, weil ich mich so erkältet habe, dass ich zu lädiert bin, um mich auf ernsthafte Arbeit zu konzentrieren - mein Pech, Euer Glück ;-))_

_So, aber nun genug der Vorrede, los gehts!..._

24. Wiedersehen und Abschied

„Nach Askaban, Samantha. Komm, wir müssen los." Severus hatte einen stützenden Arm und ihre zierlichen Schultern gelegt, und zog sie auf die Beine." Samantha sah ihm in die traurigen schwarzen Augen. „Was ist mit meinen Eltern, Sir?" Sie senkte den Blick, und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Sie sterben, nicht wahr!" hauchte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Nun trat Albus Dumbledore einen Schritt an sie heran und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja, Samantha. Sie werden sterben. Ihre Aufgabe ist erfüllt, ihre Kraft zu Ende. Nun komm, sie wollen Dich noch ein letztes Mal sehen, komm..." Er hatte den Druck auf Samanthas Schulter verstärkt und zog sie und Severus Snape mit sich in die Mitte des Büros, wo er den beiden einen silbernen Becher als Portschlüssel hinhielt. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, fanden sich die drei in einem abgedunkelten, steril-weissen Raum wieder, an dessen, dem Fenster abgewander Wand, zwei einsame Betten standen. Nachdem sich die Augen an das schummrige Dämmerlich gewöhnt hatten, trat Samantha einen Schritt auf die beiden Betten zu. „Gwendoline?" ein leises Flüstern ertönte aus dem linken der beiden Betten. Samantha spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen zu sammeln begannen. Dieses zittrige Stimme war kaum mehr ein Hauchen, aber dennoch erkannte sie darin den sanften, liebvollen Ton, der sie als Kind in so vielen Träumen verfolgt hatte. „Mami!",trat sie nun endgültig an das Bett heran und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der dicht gedrängt zwischen den beiden Betten stand. Tränen kullerten unaufhaltsam über ihre geröteten Wangen. Eine zittrige Hand strich ihr liebvoll die verschwitzen Haare aus dem Gesicht, während eine andere, größere, nach ihrer eigenen Hand griff und diese zärtlich umfasste. „Daddy!" Samantha sah ihrem bleichen, abgemagerten Vater in die Augen. "Gwendoline, mein Kind." Mit feucht glitzernden, müden Augen sahen ihre Eltern sie gelichermassen traurig wie erleichtert an. „Gwendoline. Endlich. Endlich hat dieser Alptram ein Ende. Du hast es geschafft..." ein sanfter druck ihrer Hand bekräftigte die leisen Worte ihres Vaters. „Aber warum, Mami, Daddy," das Schluchzen kaum mehr zu unterdrücken, die Tränen feucht und warm auf ihrem Händen und denen ihrer Eltern. „Um Dich zu schützen, Gwen, um Dich zu schützen..." fast gleichzeitig murmelten ihre Eltern diese Worte, die beinahe wie ein Schuldgeständnis klangen. „Du wirst es verstehen, Gwendoline, eines Tages wirst Du es verstehen. Dann, wenn die Macht des dunklen Lords ein für alle Mal gebrochen sein wird, wenn all dieses Leid ein Ende hat, Gwendoline, dann wirst Du es verstehen." Die Worte waren mehr eine Bitte, als eine Feststellung. Severus Snape war hinter Samantha getreten und hatte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern gelegt. „Severus!" „Ja, Annika, Michael, ich bin da." "Die blicke der beiden wanderten zu dem Paten ihrer Tochter, und ihrem langjährigen Gefährten und Vertrauten. Severus, versprich, dass Du für sie sorgen wirst, bitte, Severus?" Annika Dumonts Augen hatten einen Moment ihren alten Glanz wiedergefunden, als sie diese Bitte fast flehendlich aussprach. „Mami, Daddy, ihr dürft nicht gehen! Nicht jetzt, bitte, lasst mich nicht wieder alleine, bitte!" „Samantha hatte die Hände ihrer Eltern ergriffen, und zwischen ihren beiden Händen zusammengeführt. „Gwen, es geht nicht, unsere Aufgabe ist erfüllt, unser Leben vorbei, wir haben unsere Schuld abgetragen und dürfen nun endlich gehen, und unseren Frieden finden. Severus wird es Dir erklären, Gwen, es gibt so vieles dass Du wissen solltest, so viele Dinge, über uns, über Dich, über das damals, zu viel, als das wir es Dir noch mitteilen können. Samantha spürte den sanften Druck von Severus Händen auf ihren Schultern. Sie ahnte, dass er mit ihren Eltern auf anderem Wege kommunizierte, als sie es tat. „Gwen, vergiss niemals, dass wir Dich mehr als alles auf der Welt geliebt haben, mein Kind, und auch wenn wir nicht mehr sind, so sind wir doch in Deinem Herzen immer bei Dir. Vergiss das nicht... Vergiss es nicht..." Annikas Stimme wurde immer leiser, der Blick trüber, bis er schließlich brach und ihre Hand erschlaffte, als sie mit einem erlösten Lächeln in die Kissen zurücksank. „Gwen, auch ich muss nun fortgehen, mein Schatz, mein kleiner großer Schatz. Noch wenige Minuten, und ich werde Annika folgen, der erlösende Ruf des Nichtsseins wird immer stärker, es tut mir leid..." „Nein, Dad, es ist OK, es ist OK... Ich liebe Euch so sehr, Daddy, ich liebe Euch..." Seine lächelnde Augen suchten die ihren. „Ich weiss, wir wissen, Gwen, geht Deinen Weg weiter, geh ihn zusammen mit Severus, er ist ein guter Lehrmeister... Gwen, es gibt so vieles was ich Dir niemals sagen konnte. Mein Tagebuch, Severus hat es, er wird es Dir geben, Du solltest es lesen, wenn Du soweit bist, dann wirst Du verstehen, Gwen, dann wirst Du verstehen, hoffentlich...", die Worte wurden leiser, langsam, aber stetig leiser, „Gwen, ich liebe Dich, ich liebe Dich..." hauchte er mit einem letzten langen Atemzug, bevor sich seine Augen für immer schlossen und er endlich erlöst und entspannt in die weichen Kissen sank. „NEIN!" Samantha war aufgesprungen und warf sich in die Arme ihres Paten. „Neeeeeinnnnn!" Warme Hände umfingen sie und drückten sie sanft an seine Brust, die sich langsam von ihren Tränen in einem noch dunkleren Schwarz färbte... Minuten vergingen, bis das Mädchen sich in seinen Armen unter seiner ihren Rücken und ihre Haare streichelnden Hand beruhigt hatte. „Jetzt bin ich wieder allein, ganz allein..." „Nein, Gwendoline, Du bist nicht alleine, ich werde bei Dir sein, ich werde immer für Dich da sein, wann immer Du mich brauchst."

Samantha hatte sich laut schluchzend wieder ihren Eltern zugewandt. „Was wird mit ihnen passieren?" „Sie werden verbrannt werden, Samantha, und ihre Asche wird in den Winden verstreut werden, so ist das Gesetz von Askaban... Es tut mir leid, Samantha." „Kein Grabstein? Nichts? Keine Erinnerung?" Severus hatte Samantha wieder in seinen Arm zurückgezogen, „Nein, Gwendoline, nichts. Nur in unseren Herzen werden sie weiterleben, nur dort, sonst nirgendwo. Komm, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Behalte sie so in Deinem Herzen, wie Du sie jetzt siehst... Sie haben ihren Frieden gefunden, den Frieden, für den sie solange gekämpft und gebetet haben." Nun war auch der Schulleiter wieder hinzugetreten und fasste Samantha beim anderen Arm. „Kommen sie, Gwendoline, sie können hier nichts mehr tun. Beginnen sie nun endlich zu leben, so wie ihre Eltern es sich gewünscht hätten. Leben sie, lieben sie, und teilen sie ihre Liebe mit anderen Menschen!" Willenlos ließ Samantha sich von den beiden älteren Männern in die Mitte des Zimmers führen und zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren. _So vieles gab es, das niemals ausgesprochen worden war, so viele Dinge die sie nicht erfahren hatte, so vieles das sie nicht verstand... Was sie jetzt brauchte war Zeit, Zeit um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, Zeit um mit alledem fertig zu werden, Zeit, um Pläne zu schmieden, für eine neue, bessere Zukunft. _Dass sie schon bald Antwort auf einige ihrer Fragen erhalten würde, konnte sie, als sie an diesem Abend in einen von Alpträumen geschüttelten Schlaf fiel, nicht ahnen...

_Ach ja - die Reviews nicht vergessen ;-)))_


End file.
